Nine Years
by SetoxSerenity4ever
Summary: It's been nine years since Seto Kaiba's and Serenity Wheeler's breakup. For nine years, Serenity had carried their child secretly. Now, meeting him again, will he deny his child or will he embrace her? And if he does, what will Serenity do about it? [sxs]
1. Prologue

(A/N: I'm going to start editing the earlier chapters of the story so new comers won't think it's a stupid story with no good grammar. :)

Nine Years 

Chapter 1: Prologue 

It's been nine years since the battle city tournament and all there adventures.

Everyone has changed including Seto Kaiba. He decided to be a _little _nice and kind. Mokuba, his younger sibling made it easier.

Everyone decided to go there own paths but still manages to keep in good touch.

Joey, Mai, and Serenity have moved to America and Joey and Mai are happily married.

Tea became a traitor and almost killed them all. That was not too long ago but it still remains in the gang's hearts. Whenever the topic comes up, it leaves everyone in confusing thoughts as to why SHE of all people would do such a thing. But that's in the past. Let's move on…

Tristan and Duke are roommates who decided to stay in Japan. Duke's dungeon dice monsters game is flourishing but it still can't manage to beat Kaiba's company rates. Tristan is trying to accomplish his law enforcement training so he can become a police officer.

Yugi, Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, and Grandpa Moto decide to explore Egypt, to find out more about Yugi, Marik, and Bakura's past and possibly more.

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba are still living in Domino City, where 21 year old Mokuba has a job being vice president of Kaiba Corp. And the story continues…

It has been nine years since my break up with Seto Kaiba. Yes, the notorious Seto Kaiba. We met when he was in America in a business trip. He was staying there for a month because America wanted his inventions. I remember exactly how we met...

* * *

Story Flashback… 

It was raining, not only rain but lightning and thunder. My brother was in the hospital because of a freak accident. I visited him at the hospital and was returning home. Mai was also there. She was also crying but not hysterically like me. I looked at her, she changed, not her personality, but the way she dressed and I didn't blame her. She was 5 months pregnant. She didn't wear mini skirts or the tight tops, then on she wore a maternity shirt and pants. Even after the baby came out, she stopped wearing those clothes and wore sensible, mature, womanly clothes...if i do say so myself. Normally, I would stay by Joey's side, but the seeing the sight of him, covered like a mummy, made me burst into tears. The nurse had suggested that it was just best to go home. So I did.

I had no umbrella so I got drenched, inside and out. I could hear howls of laughter and drunken voices from the nearby alleys. I decided to go the opposite direction, away from them. Even though it was a safe decision, there were others. Gang members, I thought. Two gangs, enemies, I supposed. I was an innocent bystander walking amidst them. Bad scenario. My worst fears were confirmed; bullets were fired and I just happened to get in the way of them. I ducked of course but it was too late. I got shot in the in the arm. Crying out in pain, I fell down and stayed down. I screamed for help, but it was overlapped by sirens. The shooting stopped and they scurried away. I was left alone. Just when I thought hope was lost, a tall man appeared before me.

_"This is an illusion" _

Before I knew it, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself in a white room, bright white room. The curtains were white, the bed I was on, the small couch in the corner. Silver was there also but white overpowered it. It had a stale smell; alcohol and a faint smell of blood. I wrinkled my nose.

Somebody laughed. I sat up now, turning my head furiously, trying to find the person. He was sitting to my right.

I blinked and stared at him. "Who are you?" I asked. The person just smirked and said, "The person who brought you here."

I thought he was the most handsomest man I had ever met. No one could have been finer than him. Yup, I knew right then and there I had a huge time crush on this guy. And I still didn't know his name. I couldn't describe him really, words can't. All I can say is that he had shiny chestnut hair. I wanted to touch it, see if it was soft. He was obviously tall because even when I sat up the bed, he was still taller than me.

"What am I doing here" I asked bluntly.

"You got shot in the arm" he stated. "I found you on the street, conscious for awhile, and then you blacked out. You must've hit your head pretty hard when you fell. How could you not know me" the last part he scoffed out.

I frowned, thinking deeply. I felt so embarrassed. I gasped softly. I remembered him! How could I not? He was my brothers 'enemy' as he put it.

"You remember," he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Thank you for bringing me here...Kaiba," I looked at my lap.

He then turned my head back towards him, and looked at me in the eye. "If you want to say thank you, look at me in the eye and say it," he said, calmly.

"Thank you Kaiba," I mumbled. Boy was he demanding. But I can't say that at that moment I didn't get a thrill out of it either. He got up and turned to leave.

"Wait"

"I have to go"

"No I mean, like...is there anything I could do in return," I asked sheepishly.

He stood there looking at me, like I was insane, or so I thought.

"I'm new here, and I need a guide--"

"I'll be your guide!" I said interrupting him. I flashed a grin at him.

He smirked which melted into a smile. I wanted to melt. "Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"Hey, you don't know where to find me," I cried out again.

"The doctor said you'll have to stay overnight so I _do _know where to find you," he said. He had an answer for everything! I later found out that it was annoying.

After he left, the doctor came in a short time later. He told me stuff I have to do to take care of my arm. Night time came and I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to find Mai and Kaiba by my bed. What was he doing here? Kaiba soon left, muttering something about getting breakfast. Mai asked me bunch of questions like Joey would do.

I asked her "How's Joey?"

"Well doctors say he's likely to wake up soon but he still looks like he's in the same state to me" I nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

"I hope the doctors are right" I muttered, sighing afterwards.

Mai squeezed my shoulder. "I hope so too" And then a side of Mai that hadn't really appeared for days now inched its way to the surface. "So..." Ah...the word used to change a subject. "Kaiba told me how you promised him a tour of the city..." it sounded more like an inquiry rather than a statement.

I gasped. "I forgot! So that's why he's here" I smacked my head with my good arm. I forgot about Joey's condition when I told him that.

Mai smiled. "Just go. I'm sure he won't do anything"

"No I'm okay with him…I guess…" I replied, unsure of myself. He doesn't torture you physically but tortures you mentally, at least thats what I hear. I can deal with it, I hoped. "…I forgot about Joey's condition when I told him"

"You need to go out. Sitting by his bed won't bring him back"

I arched an eyebrow. "So what will you be doing?"

Mai blushed, realizing her hypercriticism. "Well—"

"If it'll make you feel better then stay with him. Don't force yourself to"

Kaiba returned looking at us blankly. "Let's go" he stated. I smiled softly.

"Yeah sure"

* * *

I showed the places I liked the best and were beautiful and some of where he needed to go to. At the end of the day, it was surprising. He kissed me. At first I wanted to push him out of the way, but I let him continue. It was very…innocent. Yes, that was the word to describe it. 

Then on we dated each other, and he bought me all the things a girl could ever want. I got mad at him most of the times, because he kept wasting his money on me, rather than himself. Joey didn't approve of him dating us, because of their history. It took a **long **while before Joey was used to Kaiba being around me and him.

The month had passed by quickly and it was time for him to get back to Japan. He asked me to stay with him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave Joey and Mai behind. Mai then suggested that I stay there for a month and see if he was the one. However, Joey didn't approve, me going half across the world with Kaiba. I told him that I'm not his baby sister anymore, I'm an adult. With Mai on my side, Joey lost the argument. So I went with him.

The first few days were ok. Then, the as weeks went by, misery came upon me. When Kaiba left his brother Mokuba and some other of his best employees on charge, everything went wrong. Shipments were done wrong...the whole company was...as Kaiba said so very dramatically...on its way to its downfall. Kaiba got irritated with this and his hatred and his old cold-hearted side came back to him. He would work endless nights just to finish ordering some new equipment. He acted like I wasn't even there. Then, the most disturbing news came to me...he broke up with me. He told me he couldn't handle a company and a girlfriend at the same time, so he broke up with me. It's awful how he stated it too. How he couldn't _handle_ both of us. Goodness! What was _wrong_ with him?

I went back home, telling Joey and Mai everything. Joey's hatred came back and Mai kept saying, "at least you know he's not the one." I got over this soon, because Mai was right, he wasn't the one. And he loved his company more than human so I knew he was an emotionless ba— never mind.

Another month had gone by and morning sickness came to me. The sight of food would make me throw-up, especially eggs. I tried to think of the ways of what might be happening to me. When I looked at Mai, I knew what was wrong with me, I was pregnant. Just to make sure, I took a pregnancy test. It came out to be positive. I double checked with a doctor, he also said I was pregnant. At first I wanted to go back to Kaiba and say I need child support. But I knew he would refuse that the child was his. I knew it was his because he was the one who…well…I just knew! Ahem…

So I kept the child to myself. Joey and Mai helped me raise it.

End Story Flashback…

* * *

"And today she lives happily ever after with her mother, Aunt Mai, Uncle Joey and Cousin Matthew," I told my daughter Kari. 


	2. Meeting my exboyfriend already

(A/n: This is another edited chapter)

Nine Years 

Chapter 1: Meeting my ex-boyfriend already 

Serenity Wheeler, who worked for Graphic Industries, was on her way to Japan. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a black blazer and skirt. And to top it all off, she had a neatly done bun tied up with a few strands of her hair down by the front. She and some others had to negotiate with Japan to buy their company's products. She was now on the airplane sitting with one of her business partners, who kept flirting with her. Almost all the men in the department she worked for did. Well all the men in their department flirted with all the women!

She kept saying "I have a daughter," as an excuse, so the men would stop. She was currently instant messaging her daughter.

Kari had grown up to be a intelligent and bright eight year old. She was at the top of her class. She had Kaiba's chestnut hair that went a little past her shoulders, and his cerulean blue eyes. However, she had Serenity's rosy cheeks and lips.

* * *

Instant Messenger conversation... 

Serenity-25: Hi sweetie!

Kari-9: Hi mom...

Serenity-25: You still mad at me...

Kari-9: A little.

Serenity-25: You know why I did that right.

Kari-9: Yes...because you want me to stay in school until it's over, which is in two weeks and then I'm going to come with Shaila and stay with you the rest of the months. BUT IT'S ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL!

Serenity-25: I told you, education first then fun. Besides don't you want to stay with Shaila?

Kari-9: Mom, I like Shaila, not because she's your best friend but because I like her, she's fun.

Serenity-25: So you're learning and having fun. Why do you need more fun?

Kari-9: Ugh... MOM! You're so complicated!

Serenity-25: Have you heard from your aunt and uncle?

Kari-9: Aunt Mai and Uncle Joey...no I think there still on their anniversary.

Serenity-25: Oh...

Kari-9: Can I ask you something?

Serenity-25: Fire away.

Kari-9: Am I going to meet my dad?

Kari-9: Mom, are you there?

Serenity-25: Yes, I'm here.

Kari-9: So...

Serenity-25: So...

Kari-9: Mom!

Serenity-25: Well I don't think you should meet him!

Kari-9: What if he meets us?

Serenity-25: Just don't worry about it now. I have to go now, we're landing. Bye.

Kari-9: Bye.

Instant Messenger conversation done...

* * *

"Please remain in your sit and put on your seat beats. We are about to land" the pilot announced.

The plane landed smoothly and everyone was in a hurry to get out that they were shoving each other. Serenity finally got out and looked all over for the other workers and the company they were about to persuade with.

"Serenity!"

She looked around furiously to find out who it was. It was the guy who flirted with her earlier.

"Come on!"

* * *

We finally got out of the crowd and found our hotel. Luckily, I didn't have to share my room with any of the workers here. I had until two days to set up our presentation. But from suffering jet lag, I decided to do it later. I went to sleep though it was hard to. 

When I woke up, it was early morning. Surprised, I dressed putting on a sports outfit; sweatpants and a sweater. I made one braid and put a cap on; it was very sunny this morning. Unfortunately, the kitchen wasn't open yet, so I went out to go find a cafe. I found one, which was really busy. So I thought this must be a good place to eat. I sat down on one of the tables and a waitress greeted me. I told her my order and she went off getting it. I took out all the presentation stuff and started organizing them. This was going to a long morning. The waitress came back with only my coffee. I frowned, where was the rest of my breakfast?

As if reading my mind she said "The rest of your breakfast will be here shortly. Sorry but this place has me running to all corners" she said, referring to the complaining customers who complained about lousy service or something. She sped off.

"Can I sit there?" a man asked me gruffly. It seemed to me that he was starting of with a grumpy morning. I sighed and said yes. He mumbled a small thank you and sat opposite of me.

The man kept quiet, good. He wasn't starting a conversation with me, another good thing! I need concentration by my side and caffeine. Taking a huge gulp of coffee, I went back to work. Never once did I look at his face because I know he will look too and then we'll have to talk, something like that. I don't remember how it went; it was another one of Mai's little tips. I rolled my eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked and by the tone of his voice he was uncomfortable for some reason.

Rolling my eyes downward, I kept quiet, not wanting to start a conversation with this guy.

He cleared his throat, as if trying to gain my attention. "Look mister…" I paused myself, looking up. The remaining words bumped into my pursed lips. I swallowed the words but they were quickly forming a lump on my throat.

He was surprised for a moment but his eyes returned to their normal posture.

"I thought you looked familiar" he said briskly. I said nothing. One thing I taught myself is if you loathe someone or you are momentarily angry at said person, two words. Shut. Up. They will get tired of pestering you with words and leave you alone. It works on Joey.

I wanted to leave badly but my pride wouldn't let me. HE should leave…it cried out. LEAVE BASTARD!

I tried my best to avoid his eyes. So far it was going well.

The waitress came by and came with the rest of my order. She set it down delicately and looked at Kaiba with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes. Some things just don't change around here do they?

"Mr. Kaiba! I didn't know you were here" She looked at me and then at him.

"We're not here together" I stated quickly. If he was going to sit here with me, let the public know that I am NOT with this arrogant, selfish, android-wannabe…man!

Kaiba quickly agreed.

The waiter seemed relieved for a moment. "Would you like anything Mr. Kaiba?" she asked in a high pitched tone. Ugh…I wouldn't be surprised if I threw up here and now.

"Coffee and a banana muffin" he replied.

She scurried off and immediately returned with his request. Iglared at the girl with furious eyes. There should be a law that stated that all men (and women) should be treated equally…oh wait there is! So how come it's not used when it comes to status?

"Here you go Mr. Kaiba!"

"I changed my mind about eating here. Bring a to-go bag…please"

I sighed and went back to work. The waitress returned and put the food in the bag handing it to him cheerily. He stood to take his leave.

"Good riddance" I mumbled to myself. I couldn't help myself…well _I _could, my pride couldn't. Well I inherited ONE thing from Joey…

Unfortunately he heard this and turned around to face me.

"Excuse me" he stated icily. It wasn't even a question.

I looked at him defiantly. "I said good riddance"

He sat down again. Stupid mouth! I didn't need to deal with this shit. But I couldn't move!

"If I remember correctly, it was I who got rid of you" he shot back. That shut me up. Ouchie…ah well. Back to work. No more talking with the 'enemy'.

"So you admit it."

UGH…didn't he get it? I didn't want to talk to him. It was called silent treatment! The next action surprised me. He took some of my papers! What the hell! I looked at him and puffed.

"Give it back" I said calmly. Last thing I wanted was to provoke him with glee.

"First answer me" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Why?" I hissed. He smirked. Another thing I inherited from Joey, anger. At times it was useful, at times it wasn't. This was one of those times it wasn't. My anger made him smirk those stupid smirks.

"Why not?" he drawled.

I sighed. I was starting to get a headache. What a way to start of the morning. "Business trip" I mumbled wearily.

"I see" he mused. "How long are you going to stay here?"

What will this information do to him? What gain will he get from it other than my anger tracing it?

"Why…" I tried very hard, with every fiber of my being to not reach full anger.

"If you want the papers back, answer me" he said. Another smirk. I bet he could sense my anger.

"Three months…my papers…now" I said extending my arm. He slapped it, giving me a 'five'. I looked at him quizzically. He chuckled softly.

"One more question..." I rolled my eyes.

"What" I snapped.

He seemed quiet and his face was void of emotion. This last question of his must be serious because he didn't smirk at all. It looked like he was debating with himself whether he should ask. I arched an eyebrow.

"I don't have all day Kaiba" I muttered.

This situation I have to admit has become interesting. When I was coming here for the business trip, I knew I had risked myself being seen by his eyes but I didn't know it would this soon. And I knew when that time would come, I had this feeling we would stay quiet and never speak to each other again. He's acting as if nothing ever, ever happened nine years ago. He acted as if he didn't break my heart. He acted as if I was still 'the mutt's sister and I was nothing but someone else to tease...

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear him ask me his last question. All I heard was mumblings. He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What!" I snapped. I didn't like fingers being snapped in front of my face.

"Temper Serenity, or else you'll become like your hotheaded brother" he said coldly. I'm surprised; he had the nerved to call my by Serenity. I rolled my eyes at his stupid remark.

"My papers…" I trailed off.

"Do you still love me?"

By the tone of his voice, he was being serious. Very serious. Well, I was furious. The nerve of him asking me if I still love him…I think that's the most stupid question I heard come from his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at him and replied "No!" I whispered venomously.

His expression never changed. He set my papers down gently and left with his food.

"Good riddance" I mumbled. This time he didn't hear.


	3. Meeting my exboyfriend's brother

(a/n: Another edited chapter)

Nine Years 

Chapter Two: Meeting my ex-boyfriend's brother 

_'The nerve of him to ask me if I still love him...'_

The red head sighed, trying her very best to calm down. She had finished her presentation work and the talk she had earlier with Kaiba lingered in her mind.

_'Why does he care how long I'm staying?' _

Angry and curiosity fueled her train of thoughts. These thoughts were starting to give her a headache.

"Forget it, I just hope I don't meet him again, especially with Kari" She thought aloud quietly to herself. When she finally arrived at her hotel room, she flopped down her bed and felt something hard. She sat up and retrieved the device; it was her laptop.

"At least it's ok" she said in relief. She opened it to find messages for her, from Kari and Shaila.

"I'll read them later." Her headache was getting worse. She lay down and watched the white ceiling above her, hoping it would soon put her into a trance to sleep. It was working; her eyes drifted into a soft sleep. Minutes passed and soon hours. The sun slid through the cracks of the blinds but it wasn't enough to falter her sleep. A rude, bombastic knocking on her door did. She jolted straight up, startled.

"Serenity, come on open up!"

Calming herself down, she replied, "Coming!"

She stood up grudgingly, stretching herself before going to answer the door.

"What do you want" she said with edge.

"You're still sleeping?" asked Cherie in a tone that disapproved her doing.

Cherie was one of the people who worked in her department. She had dark, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. Her eyes gave her a look that said she was demonic or emotionless because you couldn't see the pupils at a first glance. But Cherie was far from emotionless; she was enthusiastic and optimistic at times. They weren't the best of friends but they usually had lunch together and talked about anything random or whatever came to mind.

"No, I'm awake. I took a short nap" she replied, pausing herself to yawn.

"It's not short, it's evening already"

"What! I slept that long!" Serenity cried in amazement.

"You might still suffer from jet lag...anyway; we're going to find some place to go eat. Want to come?"

"Now that I think about it, I am little hungry. Let me just wash my face"

Five people from Serenity's department including her and Cherie were heading out. They went to eat at a sushi place called "Domino's Best".

_'It truly is the best' _

Serenity grinned as she grabbed the last sushi roll.

The evening soon turned into dusk.

After they finished eating they stayed and talked about how to persuade the company they were here to negotiate with. Serenity however was paying attention to a boy who looked very familiar. He had raven hair and it was tied up into a pony tail. She couldn't tell how tall he was because he was sitting down, but if she had to guess, more than 5'5''. His eyes were dark blue and it reminded her of an adorable little boy but couldn't remember. He was with some people also, and one of them referred to him as Mokuba.

_'Mokuba! He looks so different and mature...kind of. He still has his adorable little eyes that can make anybody smile' _

At the thought of this, she smiled.

"Serenity...Serenity, hello!" shouted Cherie.

The red head blinked twice before facing Cherie. "Sorry"

"What are you smiling about" Cherie asked with curiosity.

"Nothing important...just a thought" she replied back. "Are we done?"

"Yeah" she said.

Serenity looked over to where Mokuba was sitting. She saw that he too was about to leave.

_'Why do I care'_ she thought.

"Ok, let's go... Actually, I'll catch up with you later; I need to go to the bathroom" she lied.

"Alright…" Cherie left with the others.

"Mokuba!" she said catching up with him.

"Serenity" he said a little bit of surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?" He said perplexed. Serenity smiled softly at how much matured he had gotten; one thing changed, his adorable little voice was now masculine.

"What, am I not welcome here," she said back coolly.

"Uh...no, I mean..."

"I didn't come for Seto. I'm on a business trip." She answered as if reading his mind.

"Oh..." was his meek reply. He shot her a nervous smile. "It's good to see you, Serenity. I missed you. Really I did"

"That's sweet. So how's your life?"

"Ok, I'm still vice president of Kaiba corp."

"I can tell, though you still look a little mischievous."

They talked on more for a few minutes until it became really dark.

"I should be going" said Serenity. She looked up at the sky.

"Yeah me too"

He turned to leave but then said, "I can drop you off at your hotel, if you want."

"I'm ok. Bye."

She went down the street and then looked up at the sky. Half a moon was up and some stars were up also. She smiled again. She heard some shouting in a distance so she quickened up her pace. When she reached the hotel she went to check her messages. They were mostly from her daughter and Shaila. She read every single one of them and laughed at some of them. She then fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she was again woken up by Cherie's loud knocking.

"Ugh...Serenity, open up!"

Serenity scowled and finally got up and went over to the door.

"What" she whined. "Let me sleep" she muttered.

"We're going to be late" Cherie shot back at her, her own anger rising.

"For what" Serenity blinked. "For what?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"We have a meeting today, remember" Cherie reprimanded.

"Oh"

"Oh...is that all you can say, hurry up, get ready!"

"Okay, okay"

They made their way through the crowds of Domino, shoving or doing anything to get through. Cherie even kicked a man.

"Why'd you go and do that!" Serenity yelled.

"I told him to move but he wouldn't sheesh!"

They went inside the busy building and finally reached the meeting room. Everyone was already seated. The looked at each other nervously. The people who worked with Serenity and Cherie were making gestures of sitting down or apologize.

"Sorry...we got caught up..." Cherie and Serenity said mumbling.

"Well now that we have everyone here, let's go over the deals..." said one of the workers they were trying to make a deal with.

The company was known as Takahashi Industries. They talked on for over an hour and a half and then the head, Mr. Takahashi himself, said, "We should make another meeting, because we have other companies to talk to, so uh... how about next week same time and same date."

They agreed because Serenity's department also had other companies to talk with. They got up and was about to leave when Takahashi called them back.

"There is a business party going on with other prestigious companies in Domino City. It takes place two weeks later, though. I suggest you come along. I'll give you an invite in the next meeting."

They finally left with Serenity wondering, _'I wonder if he's going to be there'_


	4. Not a smirk, but a real smile

Nine Years

Chapter Four: Not a smirk, but a real smile

"Seto, there's something for you in the mail!," Mokuba shouted as he went into Kaiba's office. "Looks like an invitation."

"There's always something for me in the mail Mokuba," Kaiba said unenthusiastically while reading an e-mail. "Throw it away," he said, his head lazily resting on his right fist while the left hand was on his laptop.

Seto Kaiba was well at least 6'3" now. But his features didn't entirely change. He still had that intimidating look in his eyes and his attitude. After all, he was the most richest man alive in Japan and the youngest CEO, too. He had power, money -of course, a company, and to top it all off...looks. Mostly he would were trench coats and if not that then black, dark blue, gray, or any dark color clothing. Right now he was wearing a gray turtle neck sweater along with black pants and yes, a trench coat -black. Back to where we were before...um...yes... you could say he had everything, but he didn't. He didn't have happiness and as the saying goes, money can't buy happiness.

"Come on Seto, you need to be social," Mokuba said, trying to convince him.

"I don't have to," Kaiba said not looking up at him.

Mokuba let out a small sigh.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes at this, "Who is it from?"

"Mr. Takahashi."

"His third-rate company?...should be saving his money rather than throwing it away," Kaiba said, his eyes now looking up at Mokuba.

"You never know...," Mokuba retorted.

"Who's gonna be there?," Kaiba asked with a little interest in his voice but he easily covered it up.

"How am I supposed to know...why?," Mokuba asked throwing him a curious glance.

"Why do you want to know?," Kaiba shot back.

Mokuba grumbled something, while Kaiba just smirked.

"So are we going?," Mokuba said after a while.

"No."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Serenity's Pov:

It's been, what three days since the meeting thus making it five days since my stay in Domino. Wow, the days seem to fly doesn't it? When I heard there was a business party going on, I kind of panicked, not really. I didn't bring any dresses with me. I didn't think there was gonna be any social gatherings. I just packed some ordinary day clothes, business suits, accessories, and etc. So now, here I am, going to a store that I used to shop in back when I was still living here. Its called 'Happy Fashion.' Cherie came along with me; she said she'll help me pick. She reminded me of Mai and her fashion personality. We arrived there and I was kind of surprised. It wasn't the store I really came here for, but instead it was replaced with a much bigger store and it looked like it had a wide variety of clothes. It's called 'My Style.'

"This looks cool," Cherie said.

"Yeah...," I said trailing off a bit, I was still surprised.

"Well stop standing there, come on!," Cherie said dragging my arm.

This store, I have to admit, was...well better than the old one. It did have a lot more clothes and they were all from good designers. I don't know how I know, I mean I'm the last person you ask about that has to do with fashion but I get this feeling. I guess, as Mai would say, fashion intuition. I think Mai is rubbed off some of her _knowledge _on me. I just kind of skimmed around the dresses, while Cherie was examining them, one by one. They were all pretty but I don't know which would best suit me. I wish Mai were here. No, I can't rely on Mai to help me pick out my dresses!

Ok...let's see...this one's pretty. It was baby blue, had short sleeves but it was cut so that the halves were hanging on. It also had a low V-neckline, and it looked like it would go up to my knees, well a bit farther. I tried it on, it was pretty but the color did not match me. The color of my hair kind of stood out more than the dress so I guess no baby blue.

I changed and looked for more. I saw some pretty one's but I thought of how it would look on me and how much it would stand out. So far...none. Then I saw a dress that would match any color, other than white...black. Well I don't know really how to describe the dress, you had to tie it around your neck and it had low, not really low, V-neckline. The bottom of the dress flared out bit. I showed it to Cherie and she liked it, too. She liked the flared part.

After shopping for my dress, Cherie insisted we go shopping for accessories and matching shoes. Ugh...definitely she had Mai's fashion personality. After that I was hoping that we would go back to the hotel, but instead I was dragged over to the nearest fast food place that you could find. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

At Kaiba Mansion...

"Stupid idiot," Kaiba muttered under his breath. He just finished reading the e-mail his secretary send to him -a document. He found the same errors from the same document she send yesterday. He replied back by writing, "you're fired." When he did that, people wouldn't really argue with him -they knew he would win at the end. This week was complex for him. It's the usual, as he would say; late shipments, a problem at this or that department, misused parts, wrong documents, and etc. He now leaned back on his chair, and gave out an aggravated sigh while rubbing his temples. He stared beyond the large window that was behind his desk.

"I need a break," he said finally. Getting up from his black leather chair he headed towards the door. Once outside, he just stood there not knowing where he should go. Some people were staring at him and in return he narrowed his eyes and glared at them which caused them to look away quickly. He started walking now -he decided to walk around the block. Soon after that, he became hungry. How?... his stomach growled. He kind of turned red, for a second. But no one was around that time so he didn't need to save himself from embarrassment. He decided to go to the nearest fast food place. He was waiting for the traffic light to change; he just stared at the fast food place that he was about to go to.

"Damn people who call themselves employee's of my company. Always complaining about something or messing things up! I'm gonna crack if I hear another complaint or if they mess things up to-," he thought, but lost the train of thought when he saw a certain auburn-haired girl coming out of the place he was staring at. Yes, of course, we all know who it is. Anyway, someone was dragging her and she looked all tired and weary. She was carrying two shopping bags and the person dragging her was also carrying a bag but one instead. The light changed, and he started walking but she already turned a corner and didn't see him. He didn't really have any intention of going after her or 'bumping' into her. He acted if nothing happened, well nothing did happen, and went into the fast food place. After that he went back to Kaiba corp.

* * *

Back to Serenity and Cherie...

"Huh?," Serenity said suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?," Cherie asked, also stopping.

"Um...nothing," she said and continued walking.

"Whatever," Cherie said.

"I had a feeling someone was there a minute ago, someone familiar and I think I forgot something," Serenity thought.

"Oh no!," Serenity said suddenly, again.

"What now," Cherie said rolling her eyes a little.

"I forgot one of my bags! I think I left at the food place!"

"Ugh...Serenity!, come on lets go, if we hurry we can still get it back," Cherie said walking back towards the fast food place.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp...

Kaiba entered his office to find Mokuba there.

"About time!, where were you?!," Mokuba asked.

"Took a walk," was all Kaiba said, heading to his desk and turning on his computer.

"Well here are the order forms you wanted."

"Thanks, hey can you retype this document?," he asked giving Mokuba the document he looked at earlier.

"Fine," he mumbled apparently mad at the fact that he had more work to do and he was about to get off.

He turned to leave when Kaiba said, "The invitation that Takahashi send-"

"We're going?," Mokuba said interrupting him.

"If you want too," he said looking out his window, again.

"Cool...wait why?"

"I'm looking forward to meet someone there that is if they are coming."

"Oh...," Mokuba said trailing off a bit, thinking what his brother meant by that.

Mokuba left, while Kaiba saw a certain auburn-haired again carrying three bags now, instead of two, walking side to side with a blacked-haired girl and smiled to himself, not a smirk but a real smile.

(a/n: Ta-da, I'm done! So sorry I took too long to update. I had the end idea but I had no beginning and middle. Don't ask me how I got the end first of this chapter cause I don't know how myself. And as I said before in my other story, when Kaiba actually meets and talks to Kari is going to be a long time from now. I can tell you where he meets her, he meets her at the.........................................not telling you...nya! Hehe...cause that's gonna let people thinking and jumping to conclusions. Ok I'll give you a hint... he meets her at a place where specially trained people take care of people and heals them. Was it a easy hint or not much of one, tell me! Well...sorry but if I told you, it would let out info. For now please review. )


	5. The business party

Nine Years

Chapter Five: The business party

Serenity's Pov:

"Kari!" I called out to her as she came down the airplane ramp with Shaila. "Over here!"

Shaila saw me waving and waved back. She and Kari headed towards my direction. Shaila was my best friend ever since we were in kinder. It's hard to believe that our friendship survived that long. She helped me take care of Kari when Joey and Mai couldn't. She had dark brown hair that was straight. Her height was about 5'9" now. Ever since school, she was taller than others were. She was slim and wore black mostly.

"How was your flight?" I asked them.

"Long and boring" Kari replied.

"Yeah..." Shaila said agreeing with her.

"And it was cold" Kari added.

"True..." Shaila said.

"Let's get your luggage.

* * *

Back at the hotel...

Serenity's Pov:

I got them both checked in now. Kari shared a room with me, while Shaila had her own room.

"You want to see sights or stay in here?"

"I want to stay" Shaila said. "But I want to go" Kari whined.

"Let's go then. I rented a car so it shouldn't take to long to see some" I said.

"Mom, my birthday's coming up you know..." Kari said walking down the hallways a little while later.

"I know"

"So we're celebrating here?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool..."

"Where are we going?"

"I saw a carnival, when I came to pick you guy's up"

"Oh...hey mom?"

"Hmm..."

"Am I gonna see dad?"

Well that stopped me in my tracks, figuratively. Is she gonna meet him? I don't want her too and I don't want him to meet her. But something tells me that it's going to happen. I can't stop fate, but I can try. Though it's going to be hard because I feel he'd always somewhere around me. Man... I'm getting to many instincts!

"We'll see..." I said. I looked down at her and she had a disappointed look. I know I'm not being fair to her but I'm trying to save her from getting hurt. For an eight-year-old, she could make someone feel guilty. So throughout the car ride we stayed silent- her staring beyond the window and me feeling guilty.

* * *

Next morning...

Serenity's Pov:

This time I made sure I woke up early instead of Cherie waking me up. I didn't want her waking up Kari who was still sleeping. It was another day for negotiating with Takahashi. I wore a black/white suit with a skirt today with thin stripes going it and black high heels. I closed the door quietly behind me and headed towards Shaila's room, which was one door down and told her to go to my room and sleep there. I know I'm overprotective but I have to be. Plus, I didn't really trust the cleaning maids or anyone else who worked at the hotel.

Then I headed towards Cherie's room and knocked. She too was ready and was surprised by me waking up early. We headed towards Takahashi industries and I sat down where I was sitting down last time. Everyone got here and we started the meeting. It was long, boring, and irritating. Takahashi kept going over the same deals we were going to give him. I guess he's scared that there might be something he doesn't want in the deals. And Josh, one of the people who worked in our department, looked irritated. I can tell he was trying really hard not to lose his temper. Who wouldn't be? He was the one explaining and going over the deals, explaining slowly and in more details.

When he finished, Takahashi agreed to them-finally, and said he make a contract the next meeting. Now it was my turn to present to him. I just explained the benefits he was getting. Wasn't much. The meeting was over after two long hours and he passed out the invites.

"You may bring one guest if you choose too, that be if you have any here" he said.

I could bring Shaila because someone has to take care of Kari and I don't really think that she wants to come. The last one she came to was boredom for her and me. Some of them have good opportunities and you find good people, but there's always a downside. I'll just tag along with Cherie.

"Hey Serenity!" Josh called out. Josh was 5'10" and had dark brown hair. He was handsome, and tried to get some dates from me and other women in the company numerous times. I came up with excuses -I didn't want to date him because, well as they say in America, he was a 'player.' Don't think he's a person who does commitment. He was making his way towards me now. He caught up and asked "be my guest at the party?"

"Um...I'm invited, too, you know."

"I know, but you need an escort, right?"

"I can go alone"

I saw his expression change a little, but he maintained himself. He was a nice guy, really nice and I didn't want to hurt him so I added quickly "but an escort would be nice. Why not?" I can think of reasons for why not.

"Great, I'll be by your door half an hour earlier" he replied.

* * *

Two Weeks Later...A.K.A. Business party night

Serenity's Pov:

I gave out a small sigh as I got ready for the party tonight. I had the party planned out...well how people would act towards me. Employee's from companies telling me about what they do. Maybe that will take and hour -each person. Josh...maybe fifteen minutes before running off to another lady or less. Dealing/discussing with other companies...half an hour or more. The last one is ok. I just try to keep interested.

I did my makeup and hair first then put on my dress. I decided to straighten my hair and put it down. It looked better down...for me. I wore a small black pendant. It was the shape of a circle with many designs embarked in the middle and around it. It also had matching earrings. Joey gave it to me on my last birthday. I wore pearly black bracelets to match that I bought while shopping with Cherie. Finally I wore black heels - also bought when I went shopping with Cherie. And a small black purse to carry. Inside was my cell phone -it was my answer to escape boredom and some makeup. Kari went to eat someplace with Shaila. A little while later Josh knocked.

"Hey..." I said. He was wearing a black tux with a nicely done bow tie.

"You ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go then" he said. He linked his arm with my arm and we went down to the car he rented.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion...

"Seto! What's taking you so long?!" Mokuba called out, while he was waiting down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Give me a sec..." he replied. A passing maid rolled her eyes at this kind of dialogue from the two brothers.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, too. He didn't understand what was taking him so long. Usually it was him waiting down at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Mokuba. He sighed and sat down on a nearby sofa. After ten minutes or so, Kaiba came down the stairs his tux's tail billowing behind him. He was wearing a black tux-of course, with a silver vest inside along with a white shirt and a black bow tie.

"About time..." Mokuba said getting up from the sofa.

"Let's go" was all Kaiba said.

They took their black limo and arrived at the Takahashi mansion within minutes. He got out of the car followed by Mokuba.

"We are very glad that you and your brother have come Mr. Kaiba" one of Takahashi's hostess said.

"Whatever..." was all Kaiba said the hostess however got a little annoyed with him.

She bowed her head quickly and greeted the other guests.

Mokuba walked around while Kaiba stared at the group of people talking including Takahashi himself but he wasn't paying attention to him but rather a lady.

"Serenity..." he thought to himself. If you're thinking if he still loves her, well it's kind of obvious. He regretted the day he blew her off. If only he could take back what he said. But he knew she wouldn't forgive her just like that. It would take time and a lot of talking and convincing.

"I want to talk to her..." he thought emotionlessly while leaning against a wall. Mokuba saw his brother looking at her and knew what he was thinking.

"Poor Seto..." he thought.

Serenity's Pov:

"So he said..." said some man who was telling a stupid joke.

I forgot to add something in planning about what people were gonna talk about with me about. Well lets see, it goes before talking to people about what they do in this or that company. So now it starts off with stupid company jokes. I sighed mentally in my mind. I wasn't really in the conversation. My cell phone rang in my bag, but it was muffled up. Everyone heard this and turned to me. My cheeks turned pink for a minute.

"Um...excuse me please" I said and bowed my head down and went to a place where it was private. They resumed in their conversation. I went to the garden and sat down on a bench, my back to the party, and silently thanked who ever was calling me.

"Hello..."

"Hey, how's the party?" Cherie said on the other line.

"Boring...hopefully there isn't anymore of these stupid parties. Thanks for calling. It's as if you knew."

She laughed for a minute before saying "You're welcome"

"Let me talk to Kari" I said.

"Ok hold on..."

"Hi mom!" She said excitedly.

"Hey sweetie...why are you so happy?" I said with a weird look on my face.

"I'm eating all the cotton candy I can eat! We're at the same carnival we went to two weeks ago!"

"T-that's great, hey can I talk to Shaila?"

"Yeah ok..."

"She wants to talk you Shaila"

"Kari, you and your big mouth" Shaila muttered.

"H-hello"

"What...have...you...been...feeding...her?" I said tightly almost crushing the small black Motorola phone in my hands.

"Cotton Candy?"

"How many has she had?" I asked counting to ten backwards in my head. So far it's working.

"Um...three?"

"What! Why?!" I said, standing up now.

"Huh?..." I said suddenly than I didn't even think to say it. It just came out.

"What's wrong..."

"Thought I heard something" I said looking around but no one was there but me.

"So why did you?" I said returning to the conversation.

"I gave her one at first then she wanted another one and I said no, but she started all whining for more and was causing attention and so I bought one more but then she wanted another one and same thing happened" she said really fast but I heard her.

"I don't care if the president was there! I told you, no Cotton Candy! She gets hyper if she eats a bite!"

"I felt sorry for the girl, I thought one wouldn't hurt"

"Argh!...let me talk to her"

"For you..."

"You and your big mouth..." Kari muttered.

"Respect your elders" Shaila said frowning.

"I don't see any old people here..." Kari replied.

"Here..." Shaila said handing the phone to her.

"Hello?..." Kari said.

"Kari, you're smart for a little girl"

"Thanks but I'm not a little girl" she replied while I just rolled my eyes.

"The point is, how dare you take advantage of her and embarrass her in public?!"

"Not my fault...I got hyper"

"Ugh...you're grounded!"

"What! That's not fair!"

"Who said life would be fair?"

"How long?"

"Shaila will decide-"

"A-hem..." a voice cleared behind me.

Kaiba's Pov:

I kept watching her like a hawk, my arms folded. Her back was turned back on me, but I knew that was her. Her auburn hair going down her slim waist. I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them, she was gone. I stood straight now, my eyes darting off people looking for her. I found her taking out something from her purse, a cell phone. She was going out the garden, alone. Perfect. I followed her but went out the other way, didn't want to cause attention. There was no one there at the moment accept her and of course me. I kept my distance from her and leaned on a nearby tree, and waited until she finished talking. This took forever. I was amazed at how much she could talk.

"What! Why?!"

She stood up from the bench she was sitting apparently amazed at what the other speaker was saying or said. Moonlight was now on her face. She looked like an angel. All she needed was white. I chuckled softly at myself.

"Huh?"

She looked around her surroundings but I quickly hid behind the tree I was leaning at. I didn't want her to see me yet. I guess that's how I am, surprising.

"Thought I heard something"

I rolled my eyes. She was taking way to long. I decided to put her conversation on hold for a moment. I went over to her slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"A-hem" I cleared my throat to get her attention.

(a/n: man... this is the longest ch. I ever wrote. A total of 2,176 words. Cliffhanger... I decided to end it there. Keep you guessing. I said in my other story that maybe I would post it up in Monday or Tuesday, but my mom, dad, or brother aren't here to nag me -especially mom, about getting of the computer so I thought why not finish it? Yeah... so please review.)


	6. The business party II

(a/n: Hey everyone thank you for the reviews. I want to thank so many people but I'm to lazy. I'll do it when this story is over. There was one person who wanted to make Kari five. Sorry, but I made Kari eight because I decided their ages already and the years. My math would so off if I made Kari a five year old. Also I'm sorry I couldn't remember the reviewer who wanted Kari to be five. Sorry.)

Nine Years

Chapter Six:

"A-hem" a voice cleared behind Serenity. She paused for a minute before saying a quick goodbye to Shaila. Then she put the phone back in her purse and turned around to meet him. She frowned at this.

"I can't believe I stopped talking because of you!" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Kaiba said.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk" he replied and sat down on the bench Serenity sat on earlier. "Sit" he said gesturing her to sit on the bench.

"No thank you, I'll stand" she said while folding her arms while leaning against a tree.

He chuckled a bit.

"What's funny?"

"You're so stubborn"

"Look who's talking" she retorted.

"How's life?" He asked, not making any eye contact.

"Fine..." she replied. She was also not making eye contact. "Yours?"

"Hectic"

"You deserve it" she said coolly.

"You're right" he said looking up to her.

She had a confused look on her face. She was expecting him to defend himself but instead he had agreed with her.

"Confused?"

"Yes"

"Too bad...You sounded like you were talking to a child" he said, changing the subject.

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"You're nosy" she said.

"I couldn't help but overhear" he said standing up, heading over to where Serenity was.

"Mind your own business" she said heading back to the party. He caught up with her and they entered together. People were now dancing. Serenity didn't like dancing a lot, actually, it's because she didn't know how. She started heading back to the garden but Kaiba caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Going back and let go!"

"Aren't you going to dance?" He said after letting go.

"No"

"Dance with me"

"If I'm not dancing with anyone, what makes you think I'll say yes to you?"

He frowned at this and said, "You don't have anyone to dance with, so I'm asking.

"True..." she admitted. "But I still don't want to dance...especially with _you _" she added.

But he didn't take no for an answer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the dance floor. She couldn't get out of this one.

"What do you think doing!" She said glaring at him.

"Dancing with you" he replied.

She stepped on his foot hard, but he didn't flinch nor do anything, he continued dancing.

"You'll have to do better than that" he said.

She stumbled a little but he easily caught her.

"What...you don't know how to dance?" He said mockingly.

She shook her head a little, while he raised an eyebrow in response.

"Let me lead..."

She didn't say anything or look at him. She was annoyed with his behavior and that glare kept intact. To Serenity, it felt like an eternity already but to Kaiba it felt amusing, to see her furious and to keep up with him. He also felt satisfied that he got part of his wish.

_'This will do for now' _

When the dance finished she gave out a mental sigh.

_'About time. I thought this would never end. And what's with the nice guy routine?' _

She let go quickly and headed back to Cherie. He stood there for a minute, savoring the moment, and then headed back to Mokuba.

* * *

At the carnival...

"Bye I got to go..." Serenity said quickly and hung up.

Shaila had an awkward look in her face before she had hung entirely. All she could hear was the dial tone.

_'Please hang up and try again...'_

She snapped out of her thoughts, shook her head in disbelief, and closed her cell phone with a snap. She put the silver Samsung phone back in her purse and turned towards Kari who was getting the sweet taste of flavored-bubblegum Cotton Candy of her fingers. She rolled her eyes at this.

"Come on Kari..." she muttered while holding on to her wrist lightly.

"My stomach hurts..." Kari whined softly. Apparently, she was tired and nauseous of tonight's stay at the carnival and the events that happened earlier.

"It was bound to happen" Shaila said sighing. "Come on, let's go make you feel better...ok?" Shaila said giving her a small smile and headed towards Serenity's rented car.

* * *

At the party...

"Hey where did you go?" Cherie asked.

"Um, outside for a while" Serenity replied, sitting down next to where Cherie was. Dinner was about to be served.

"Oh...hey who was the tall guy you were dancing with earlier?" Cherie asked curiously while smiling slyly to herself.

"A guy who works for another company" Serenity said looking in down at her plate.

"Uh huh...he's kind of cute" Cherie said looking over at him.

Serenity said nothing and played with her napkin. Cherie was about to say something when the food arrived. Serenity gave a mental sigh and thanks to the waiter. The dinner contained a nice, tender, juicy, steak, a boiled potato with different kinds of toppings inside it, and a side salad. Serenity smiled to herself of how Joey would have seconds over this meal. He missed Joey, Mai, and Matthew. Matthew was about Kari's age, only five months older and his birthday past already. He had Joey's blond, wild, messy hair. Both the parents were blond but he definitely had Joey's wild hair, emphasis on wild. He was about 3'7" now.

Serenity wanted Matthew, Joey, Mai to come along but Mai and Joey had no time. Mai had her own fashion line and was currently making arrangements to put her line in a boutique/store. And Joey was an architect, also currently working on making a blue print of a private building for a doctor. Surprise? Well it was also a surprise with all the gang too and Serenity. After high school he decided to do something that might be exciting or that will help others and the city. So far it was working.

Serenity stopped thinking about them, because thinking of the made her homesick. The other members of her department talked, laughed and made arrangements of this and that matter. She sighed to herself and ate her dinner in silence. Suddenly sensed a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head sideways, slowly, and saw Mokuba looking at her. He quickly looked away from her gaze and continued eating. She had a quizzical look on her face before resuming to eat her dinner.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Mokuba and his brother were sitting with another company and he was talking with some of the members. His life was going so far great; he had a job only because of his brother and he currently had a girlfriend Rebecca Hopkins. But he couldn't say the same for Seto. He was drowning into a life of work and no love. Mokuba couldn't stand to see his brother this way. After all, Kaiba raised him, gave him a roof to live in, and gave him happiness. Even though Mokuba had part of taking down Gozuburo by giving Seto his part of the company, he knew they wouldn't be this far with out Seto.

He sighed to himself and looked over at his brother, who was talking to the president the company, actually, the president talking to him. He saw that Kaiba wasn't paying attention and his eyes were looking beyond the president's eyes. Mokuba too, looked at what he was looking at and understood. He was looking at a girl who was smiling at herself but that quickly vanished and she took a small bite of her steak. Kaiba stopped his gaze on her, thinking it was useless to just stare at someone for hours, but Mokuba didn't stop looking at her.

_'I wonder if my brother still likes her. I think he does...the way he was staring at her. It's obvious. I wonder if she feels the same way.'_

He saw the dance they shared earlier and their talk outside. He kept staring at her until she looked over to him. He looked away quickly, but not quickly enough to see her puzzled expression. He gave out a small sigh and continued eating.

(a/n: Yeah...I'm done. I might update a little slower next week cause I have many things to do. I'm busy on Tuesday and Wednesday. And on Thursday, school starts so yeah. I'm gonna be busy and such. I'll try to update my stories, actually I don't know about 'new girl' before Sept. 9. For now please review.)


	7. A child screams and two familiar faces

Nine Years

Chapter Seven: A child's screams and two familiar faces. 

At the hotel...

"Mom...I...can't...stay...here...any...more..." Kari said without breath while putting her face against the fan.

"Go down by the pool with Shaila..." Serenity replied while reading a document that Josh gave her.

"Shaila's talking to some guy...again on the phone. She's turns into a love-sick puppy whenever she meets one."

Serenity laughed at Kari's statement. Shaila in the other room heard this and scowled at Kari who scowled back at her.

"I am not a love-sick puppy!" Shaila whispered while putting her hand in front of the phone's mouth piece.

"Yes you are" Kari said rather loudly.

"Shut up!" Shaila hissed.

"Hey...! Quiet please!" Serenity said. She sighed to herself. One month has passed now leaving two more dull months to come. It wasn't that boring to Kari and Shaila. They loved Domino and its contents. But to Serenity, it felt very long. Probably because she wanted to go home as soon as possible.

She started to have the homesick feeling again. She couldn't wait to go back to America...home to Mai and Joey and living their normal life again. Having a family. Not very big one but it was a family to her. Mai was the only relative she had. Mai's parents kept distant from her and she did the same. On Serenity's side, she had Joey and herself. Their mother passed away two years ago and her father is still wandering somewhere. And the children of course, making it a family of five.

"Okay, I'm done..." Serenity said while putting the document safely away in the desk drawer the hotel provided her. "Where do you want to go now?"

"I'm hungry" Kari said.

"Me too..." Shaila said calling out from the other room.

"Let's go eat lunch then...I'm tired of what the hotel brings up. I want something new" Serenity said and Kari agreed.

"Are you coming?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah hold on, let me get my purse..."

Kaiba Corp...

Unlike the rest of Domino city, Kaiba Corp. was cool, actually really cool that one might have to put on a sweater.

"Seto can I go...?" Mokuba asked after opening Kaiba's office door.

"Is there a specific place you want to go?" Kaiba said not looking up at him from his laptop.

"Oh right...I said I was going to go out to lunch with Rebecca."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow in response looking at him now.

"Right...she's my girlfriend, we've been going out for like a month now" Mokuba said, embarrassed.

"Oh...have a good time" Kaiba said smiling but that soon vanished after returning to his document.

"Right....I can cancel if you want me to" Mokuba added quickly.

Kaiba frowned and said "Why would I want to do that? Besides, I have a meeting in about an hour"

"Um...no reason...never mind. Forget what I said. Have fun at the meeting. Bye" Mokuba said quickly going out the door while Kaiba was wondering what Mokuba was thinking.

Hawkins Place...

"Sorry I'm late..." Mokuba said when he arrived at Rebecca's house. Her house was not a mansion, just a simple two story one in a good and neighborly hood.

"It's alright; I had something to do anyway" Rebecca said in return. Rebecca was now a beautiful young adult. Her blond hair extended up to her waist and her height was unexpected because she was expected to be short but she is about 5'7"... an inch or two shorter than Mokuba. Her blue-green eyes were full of mature, curiosity, and there was always a hint of excitement in them as well in her voice. Her grandfather, Professor Hawkins and she, decided to move to Domino and actually settle down there. It has been two years so far.

"Let's go then. Where do you want to go?" Mokuba said leading her to his car.

"I heard there was this new brunch place. Critics raved about it" she replied.

Serenity, Kari, Shaila...

"Serenity, I thought you knew this town...where the hell are we!" Shaila said being frustrated at the heat by the minute. They have been walking up and down streets for what seems like an eternity to them but only fifteen minutes actually.

"Watch you mouth! My daughter is in presence...stupid." Serenity said back, just as frustrated. "It's been a long time, changes can happen"

As they walked on, both adults got into fits now and then. The only one who kept quiet was Kari who kept shaking her head at them. It was amusing to her that they were acting like reckless children and the she was acting like a mature child, the complete opposite! She felt a little proud of herself and she said nothing to stop them.

She didn't mind the heat that much; she looked around her surroundings, amazed of what they had here and not in America. This place was bright and beautiful. Her stomach growled a little emphasizing that she was hungry. She looked on until her eyes spotted a banner saying 'Grand Opening.' it looked like a buffet or something but whatever it was it had food. She tugged Serenity's arm getting her mothers attention.

"What is it?" Serenity said turning her head to her.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat there..." Kari replied, pointing at the place she looked earlier.

All three of them stopped Serenity and Shaila looking at what she was pointing at.

"Looks like a brunch place..." Shaila said finally.

"Can we go? Please?" Kari said.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders and said fine. It wasn't the place she wasn't fond of, it was something behind it.

Mokuba and Rebecca...

"This is delicious..." Rebecca said.

"Yeah..." Mokuba replied, equally agreeing.

They have been there for about twenty minutes now, talking about their everyday life and opportunities that await them. The place had the smell of soup and salad. It consisted of cream colored walls with hunter green vines that had small white flowers creeping up the walls as decoration. The walls were lightly illuminated and there was couple tables lined up at the side and family tables in the center or by the side.

They were seated next to a window. Mokuba was listening attentively at Rebecca, when he heard the bell on top of the door chime. Out of curiosity he looked at the people who were entering. He saw two, young, female adults followed by a child. For a minute, he thought he saw Déjà vu, when he saw the child. She looked incredibly familiar, as if he saw her everyday of his life. They headed towards the buffet bar after they paid.

"Mokuba?" Rebecca said softly.

"Hmm...Oh, uh...sorry" Mokuba replied, looking away from them. Rebecca saw his eye on something else, beside her, and turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Isn't that Serenity? But who are the other two?" She asked skeptically. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating while Rebecca kept looking at them.

Serenity, Kari, Shaila...

"Mom, someone's staring at us..." Kari muttered.

"Just look away and don't pay attention" Serenity muttered back. They sat at one of the family tables by the side, also by the window. Serenity and Kari had their back on the person who stared at them before but was not anymore, so it didn't really matter.

"This salad's good..." Serenity said.

"Really? Let me have a bite" Shaila said picking up her fork and trying some of the salad Serenity had on her plate.

"Have you no manners?!" Serenity said, mad at Shaila's behavior.

"I don't know, do I?" Shaila said sarcastically while Serenity sighed and Kari giggled.

They talked on more, discussing Kari's birthday plans and events that are coming up for Serenity.

Mokuba and Rebecca...

"Stop staring..." Mokuba whispered when he looked up from his plate, to see Rebecca still staring at them.

"My bad..." Rebecca replied, embarrassed. "Let's go say hi"

Mokuba frowned "Why?"

"I thought you wanted her to be with you brother..." Rebecca replied.

"Yeah but I can't do that...I can't play matchmaker...those days are over"

Mokuba replied. "Plus it will be tough. She hates Seto"

It was Rebecca's turn to frown "Why can't we try?"

"We're not kids anymore Rebecca. The world expects us to be responsible, mature-"

"Forget it, I'll go say hi...alone" Rebecca said, tired of hearing Mokuba's words.

"Wait...Rebecca" Mokuba whispered. But it was too late, she started heading over to Serenity's table.

"Hi Serenity!" Rebecca said appearing by their table.

"Um...hi" Serenity said meekly. She couldn't remember at all who this person was.

"You don't remember me do you...?"

"No...I'm really sorry" Serenity replied.

"I'm Rebecca..."

'Rebecca...Rebecca...I heard it somewhere...but who? Oh she was Yugi's friend!'

"I remember. You look so...different"

"In a bad way or a good way?"

"Good way. Have a seat." Serenity said, motioning her to sit in one of the chairs.

"Thanks..."

"So are you here with someone?"

"Yeah, Mokuba...but he's shy I guess to come over here" Rebecca said looking over Mokuba's way.

Mokuba frowned at Rebecca. Apparently he had heard this.

'I'll show her who's shy...'

He got up from his table and headed over to Serenity's table.

"I'm so rude...this is Shaila and this is my...my niece, Kari"

Kari had a look on her face that said what-are-you-doing? - followed by Shaila's face. Serenity had an I'll-tell-you-later look.

Mokuba came up to them now and they all greeted each other again. They all talked about their life. Mokuba kept looking at Kari trying to figure out where he had seen her.

"You look really familiar Kari" Mokuba said finally.

"I do?" Kari replied while Mokuba nodded.

"I have to go now Mokuba...my pager says that my grandpa needs me" Rebecca said.

"I'll drop you off."

"It's been nice seeing you again Serenity" Rebecca replied and Mokuba agreed also.

"Same here" Serenity replied.

"Bye" Kari and Shaila said.

Mokuba and Rebecca left and soon after Serenity, Kari, and Shaila left also, with Kari grabbing some desert.

"That was a nice afternoon..." Shaila replied while Serenity nodded. She forgot about the lie Serenity told earlier to them.

"Mom...who was Mokuba...how do you know him?"

"He's your uncle Kari..." Serenity said emotionlessly.

"He is!" Kari and Shaila said in unison, amazed at the fact.

The three remained quiet.

"I know I'm not being fair to you Kari" Serenity said breaking the silence and feeling guilty. Kari said nothing.

"I don't think he's ready to know though...I'm afraid of what will happen if he and his brother find out. Kari nodded silently, taking in her mothers words slowly but still a little mad at her. They got silent again when they were about to cross the street.

"Opps..." Serenity said after she dropped her purse. Kari and Shaila looked behind but continued walking.

"Hey...wait-" Serenity said but got cut of as the car in front of her hit her suddenly. The driver smirked and speed away quickly around her.

Shaila and Kari turned around at Serenity's sudden scream and it was followed by Kari screaming 'mommy'. Shaila stood there gasping and amazed at what just happened. No one on the road dared to move even on the opposite side until an ambulance came. Shaila quickly grabbed Kari from getting closer to Serenity while digging out her cell phone but she couldn't get her mind straight. Hot tears began to well up from Kari's eyes as she saw the scene. She regretted being mad to her. After finally finding her cell phone Shaila dialed any number she could think of that could get her an ambulance.

A few minutes ago...

Decided it was the right time to go to his meeting, Kaiba packed up his briefcase and got up from his leather chair and headed towards the Kaiba corp. parking lot. He wasn't a lazy person, so he didn't call for his limo. He got in his black Ferrari and started up the engine. He drove down the street to Tanaka Industries, where the meeting would be held. He smirked to himself.

This might be the day he could finally get the Industry. Lately, stocks for Tanaka Industries have gone down. They kept coming up with new products but small businesses would not buy them. It was worthless. Hiroshi Tanaka, the head and CEO of Tanaka Industries, even fired some of his employees so he could have some more money, at least. But that didn't work either. That's what today's meeting was all about; Tanaka was willing to sell his company, if Kaiba had good intentions for it.

The light was red, signaling that he was to stop. His smirk got wider as he thought about what to do for the company if he got it. Suddenly his reverie was interrupted by a child's screaming, a familiar unconscious body, and a car whipping by him so fast with a familiar person in it driving away.

'**_MOMMY!!!!' _**

(A/n: I'm done! Now I have to do 'secret of blue eyes' I could do like one story this day and another story that day but it messes me up. So I do it one by one. Pretty slow...but yeah. School has really got to me. I have tons of long boring H.W. and test coming up. My birthday was yesterday. I don't know why I'm writing this stuff. I'm REALLY bored. Please review. )


	8. The pursuers side of the story

(A/n: Okay...a little heads up of what's going on in this chappy. This is a flashback of some person...not telling who. You gotta find out for yourself. This chappy might explain some unexplained things of what happened in the first chapter of this story to some of the readers who were asking questions. Well, I hope this chappy explains it to you. Please read and review.)

Nine Years

Chapter Eight: The Pursuers Side of the story.

A few minutes before the big accident....

Normal Pov:

A young brunette who had shoulder cut hair was sitting in the middle of traffic with beads of sweat building up near her forehead. She lazily wiped them off and cursed her rotten, miserable, life. Passing drivers were getting cranky but she was the crankiest (a/n: is that a word?). She drummed her fingers against the car's steering wheel until she lost her patience. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself. The only thing that was on her mind was getting her revenge on Serenity Wheeler. She knew she was going to be here for three months. She had heard from when she was talking. The girl should be careful of what she says and where she says it. To make things simple, she overheard her talking to Kaiba at the coffee café. A small smirk climbed up her face as she thought about what to do to make _her_ miserable as Serenity did to her for one year.

Flash Back...

Well to make things straight, this happened about eight or nine years from today, or was it last week? Anyway, one day I found a letter waiting for me at my coffee table. I looked around my house seeing if anyone was around because mail was supposed to come at my mailbox right? I opened it curiously and it said _'I can give you what you want'. _Followed by that was the place where he or she wanted to meet me and time and date. I was deeply confused and I decided to ignore these letters. But the following day and the days after that, more letters came in saying the same thing. This thing was starting to creep me out. I couldn't take it anymore because I continued to get furious at this mysterious person. I got dressed in fully clothing and took a gun just in case. 

I know I wasn't the type to carry around weapons before but I changed every since the day Yugi and that stupid know-it-all Rebecca Hawkins started dating each other. I knew that kiss in the cheek meant something the day when she had to leave for the airport.Soon they started dating afterwards.** (1)** He was supposed to be **MINE** not hers. But never mind that, I don't need those losers anymore especially Serenity Wheeler and Mai Valentine. They were the ones who tried to get them together and they knew I liked him! They thought I was too old for Yugi. In my opinion, love can never be too old for someone, age or otherwise.

And the rest of the gang thought I was being paranoid. Eventually Yugi found out and every time I was around him he looked nervous. He was avoiding me. I started avoiding them the next day, because I didn't feel like being around Yugi and I think he felt the same way.

The following night was a misty and foggy night. Really strange weather if you ask me. I mean a fog at night? I came upon an old building which instantly gave me shivers. But I shook them away and entered the building.

"Hello?" I called out. I walked around a bit tilting my head now and then looking and hearing for some odd noises.

"Put away your weapon girl...I'm not going to harm you..." a mysterious voice called out from some corner.

"Who...who are you! Come out and show you're self" I said forcefully.

He revealed himself from one of the nearby corners. He was clad in a red suit with his shiny white hair combed neatly and falling gently of where his shoulder blades were. I gasped in surprise.

"P-Pegasus?" I asked confused.

"Yes...Ms. Gardner. I have been watching you closely, not in the way you think I'm implying" he added quickly when I backed away a step at first from his sudden choice of words. "I see you're not hanging out with little Yugi and his friends" he said, his lips curving upwards into a smirk.

"Get to the point" I hissed murderously. I didn't come here to play games.

"Right then...I propose to you a proposition."

"What kind..." I said getting a little curious but still I wasn't letting my guard down. This creep was sneaky and cunning at the same time and that was not a good thing.

"Simple...you retrieve the millennium puzzle from little Yugi for me and I will give you the money you need for your trip to America and accessories come along with it" he said referring to the suitcase beside him.

"How did you know about-?"

"I heard from my faithful bunnies" he said while smirking.

This was getting disturbing and I can't believe he still plays with his bunnies. It's a freaking annoying thing that has two stupid long ears that's suppose to make it look cute. Well now you know how much I hate them. It makes him look gay.

"Well..." he said eagerly.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who knows them very well and I know how much you want revenge on them. You may kill him if you want too."

"I want to kill him" she said quietly.

"I know" he said gaily.

I stood there thinking what to do but I didn't know if this...creep would backstab me. This was not an easy decision. But thinking of them made me get even more furious and I did want to get revenge on them and I_ wanted_ to kill them, all of them. After a while I nodded, slowly still thinking about my decision.

"Excellent...you may start this week and you will get the money when you bring the puzzle to me. Give me a call..." he said handing me a small piece of paper which contained a phone number.

"No...Give me the money first. How am I to be sure that you don't fool me?"

"You will get the money...I never turn back on my word" he said having on a straight face. I thought I could believe him, so I nodded and left.

I started heading back to the entrance of the old building when I saw something or at least I thought I saw something, flash before my eyes. I thought it was the weather or something.

I headed back home thinking what to do to get the millennium puzzle. Smiling to myself I opened the gate to my door thinking happy, revengeful thoughts. Little did I know that someone else was at the old building other than Pegasus and I. The following morning I awoke with a rude awakening. Someone was knocking, no pounding at my door. I thought at least five people were knocking. I drowsily, got up and got my robe. I opened the door cautiously revealing two uniformed people who had badges that informed me that they were part of the police department.

"May I help you?" I said with a little tone in my voice. I wasn't a morning person so I could have gotten pretty ugly.

"Are you Ms. Tea Gardner?" one of the police officers said who was to the right. He was a tall, handsome, man that at least stood at the height of 5'7", I'm guessing. He had blond hair, kind of like Joey's except neater.

"And if I am...?"

"Tea Gardner you are under arrest for suspected murder" the police officer next to him said. She was a fairly tall and was also skinny. She had reddish hair that was curly and stopped at her shoulders. She got out handcuffs while the other officer started explaining to me the usual stuff that you see in cop TV shows...you have the right to remain silent and all that crap.

"Don't I at least get to put some clothes on" I said defensively.

"You'll get some clothes...at penitentiary that is" the male officer said. "Come on move it"

I had no choice but to listen...already start of a bad morning. That wasn't the only that was bad though. I didn't know that time, though.

Orange did not look good on me. I sighed and sat down which was supposedly was to be my bed. This place had the stink of sweat and garbage. I cringed my nose in disgust and closed my eyes, thinking who were to do this. The first thought that came to mind was Pegasus. Traitor. I can never trust him or anyone else ever again. I heard some nearby police officers talking about the new enrollment...me.

_"Yeah...looks like another crazy girl who's after their enemy. When will it stop?" _One of the police officers said. __

The police officer shook his head.

_"The interesting part was that one of her 'victims' close friend heard the conversation. She stated that she heard the conversation between a guy and the girl locked up and recorded it with her cell-phone. Smart girl." _The other one said who was taking a sip of his coffee.

_"Poor girl...not much luck for her" _another one said.

I seethed in anger. I don't need their pity. It's not Pegasus; I knew that for a fact. They said it was a 'she'...so it can't be Pegasus. I furrowed my eye-brows, closed my eyes and concentrated hard. It was obvious; either it was Serenity or Mai. And I couldn't believe that one of them could rat me out like that. I heard some footsteps coming closer and I opened my eyes in curiosity. The footsteps were becoming louder and I looked their way. I saw a police officer carrying a tray of food, seemingly it was my breakfast. I also saw another familiar face coming my way...Yugi.

He seemed to be distraught and confused. He looked at me with curious eyes and a look that said why? Why was he even here and how did he know? I looked away from his eyes, I couldn't face him. The gate slowly opened and the police officer handed me the food. I turned away from him also, but he kept urging me to get the food. Finally, he gave up and sighed, got out and locked the gates. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Yugi was still there. Why wouldn't he leave!

"Why did you do it?" he asked quietly after the silence. "Is it because of me?" he asked ever so innocently. I couldn't stop myself from looking up to him. My eyes darted to him in response. He still had that expression on his face.

"Go away..." I muttered.

Yugi stood there for minute before sighing and turned to leave. Good riddance. I don't need him or anyone else. I found out that being alone isn't too bad. It's not too bad because I don't have to depend on someone or them depending on me.

"Gardner..." a policeman said, appearing by my cell door. I didn't know that he was coming. His voice was gruff and deep, like those generals in the army or something. He said that I was going to a court hearing tomorrow of what I did or was planning to do in this case. I sighed and laid down on the supposable bed.

When I awoke, again it was a by a rude awakening. He said that I have to go to court now. It was useless though. Why not just throw me in jail already because I knew I would stay there. At the court I saw the usual you see in TV...the jury, lawyers, the judge himself, a nearby policemen, and of course the supporters behind the victim and the pursuer. I sat down on the table I was supposed to sit in and I looked behind me. No one was there. Not even that snake Pegasus. How did he get free? Bribing or the fact that he's rich and he paid the bail himself? I learned a lesson, never trust anyone.

I saw the other side of the room that Serenity, Mai, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and that little midget who thinks she's a know-it-all because she's in college were sitting on behind the table Yugi was in. So Yugi was the one who charged this case. Who knew? He gave Marik a chance why not me? Everyone was there and their eyes were on me. There were furious glances or curious ones of why I did it. I looked away hastily.

The judge came and the usual happened. He was maybe in his mid forty's or fifty's. He was starting to grow white hair around the edges of his brownish hair. He had deep green eyes, a feature of his that stood out the most. The judge looked at the report that was handed to him by the police officer. The judge, also known as Judge Wilson, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. So yeah, the hearing began with questioning and such. It wasn't surprising that Serenity went up to the stand of where the judge or lawyer asks questions. It was either her or Mai.

"Ms. Wheeler...is it true that you heard the conversation between Ms. Gardner and the other mysterious person" my lawyer asked.

"Yes" she muttered quietly.

"Could you explain to the court and to me of what you heard and why were you there at the time?"

"My brother and I were going home on that day. We came back from a movie. My brother then saw the lights of his friend's game shop still on...Yugi Moto's. He wanted to go there for a bit but I wanted to go home. Our apartment isn't that far away from Yugi's game shop. So I headed home and we always pass this place that is closed down and is run-down. I ignored the intimidating presence of it and walked on. But then I heard voices coming from it, one of a man and a girl whose voice sounded familiar. Curiosity got the best of me and I listened to the private conversation. I peeked near the entrance of the old building and I saw Tea. I was confused of why she was there. So I listened on further. I heard they were making a deal. The details of the deal were the most surprising. The man wanted her to kill Yugi. She agreed to it and she sounded...joyful to do it, like she wanted revenge or something..."

"Do you have any evidence of this?" asked my lawyer. I nearly fainted. Whose side was he on! He's asking questions that would make _me_ lose the trial! Didn't he read over the papers of this trial? She had perfectly good evidence of to make me go to jail. The end was coming for me...

"I recorded it on my cell phone..." she said ever so innocently. Goodbye America, hello jail time, I thought in the courtroom. Maybe there was hope for me, maybe this was his strategy?

"Thank you, you may sit down" he said, looking rather confused and pissed of.

I really don't want to go into details. The court hearing was the worst part of this story.

_"You are guilty..." _

Those three words sentenced what was going to happen. I was stuck in prison for a year. A year! I didn't even commit a murder. I was planning to but I didn't because I didn't get the chance to. It should be for like a month or two. Why a year!

End Flashback... __

Normal Pov:

She sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel. She closed her eyes, trying to forget that time. But she knew she couldn't get rid of it.

'Oh well. It's over; I don't need to think about it anymore. I moved on a long time ago. Then why am I on this road again?'

She lifted her head from the steering wheel because of the honking of a person behind her, signaling to move an inch. She hastily gripped the wheel and moved forward. Now she was the first person on the lane. Pedestrians started crossing the road, not much. She saw the person she was going after, Serenity.

'I didn't expect her to show up to me this soon...'

Thinking she had only one chance to do this, she ran her over. Actually hit her by the edge of her car because she was almost past her car, but she got the chance. She hit her right leg and she fell down on the cold, hard, cement ground with a thud.

'It's not much but it's something. The bitch deserved it, ratting me out like that. I thought we were best friends, me, Mai, and her. But no, she deceived me instead.'

With the thought in her head, she drove away, raging the other drivers on the other side of the street for driving recklessly.

(A/n: How was it? Is it confusing? If it is, well let me try to explain it. This setting is a few moments before the accident. The flashback explains of how she was she got in jail and why she was in there. After flashback, we are about to enter the accident part of the story. So now you know. Is it still confusing? Let me know in the review. Did it explain some questions that you reviewers had in the first chappy? Did it? I finished this story like a week ago...but my stupid internet didn't connect. Please review! Oh wait...)

**(1)** Rebecca dated Yugi nine years back, back when they were still young. They dated for a year and a half and then broke up. Later on...nine years later, she's with Mokuba. Now you can review.


	9. Hope

Nine Years

Chapter Nine: Hope

He reclined his chair so he can relax a little, but relax was hardly in his mind right now. More like, worry, anxiety, depression, and etc. He couldn't control himself. He drummed his fingers on the armrest of his seat and tapped his foot on the ground below, vigorously. He closed his eyes now, beads of sweat lined up one by one. He hastily wiped them away, with his free hand; the one that wasn't drumming. When he reopened his eyes, he saw a waitress above him, looking at him peculiarly. She quickly wiped of her peculiar look and looked at him with a bland expression.

"Um…sir… is everything alright? Is the seat to rough or do you need something to drink?" the waitress said, her mind being suspicious of the young, handsome, blond before her.

He was wearing a light blue shirt with the first two buttons open and gray slacks. He had a gray tie on, but it was loosely tied around his neck.

"Thank you, but he's okay." the women next to him said. The waitress just nodded and moved her trolley car before giving him one last suspicious look.

"Joey…you need to be calm about this" the women beside him said. She was wearing a baby blue shirt and dark navy boot cut jeans, along with black boots. She squeezed his hand for comfort. "You might be in the hospital too if you don't relax hun"

"How can I be calm Mai when I kno' dat my sista' is in bed, struggling for her life!" Joey practically shouted.

"Shhh…hun. She'll be alright. We have to have faith in her" Mai said.

"Mom's right, dad" Matthew said otherwise known as Matt. He was wearing a red t-shirt with denim blue jeans. Joey looked at him and then back to Mai.

"You're right...both of you"

He leaned back on his chair and forced himself to act calm but he didn't exactly feel calm.

* * *

"What do you mean she needs insurance!?!" Kaiba shouted at the doctor.

"Mr. K-K-Kaiba, I'm t-truly sorry but it's o-our p-policy…" the doctor before him said, stuttering quite a bit.

Kaiba then grabbed the doctor by the collar mercilessly, while the doctor gained more perspiration on his forehead. "I'll give you a policy of my own if you don't take her to the emergency room…" he hissed vehemently.

The doctor, known as Dr. Yakima, did not say another word but simply nodded. Kaiba then took it as cue to drop him not caring if he landed safely.

A nearby nurse then came with a stretcher along with other nurses and they all carefully laid her down on the stretcher and immediately took her away to the emergency room.

Couple of hours later…

It was now night time at Domino city, though you couldn't tell it from the hospital. The only windows that were there were inside of the patient rooms and places needed for windows. Other then that, everything there was bright and white, as if darkness had never fallen there.

Kaiba, Shaila, and Kari sat there in the dull, plain, waiting room, eagerly waiting for news on Serenity's health. Kari and Shaila sat at the far side of the room, opposite of where Kaiba was sitting. Kari was steadily falling asleep but forced and maintained herself to be awake. Giving up, she retreated to Shaila's lap that was offered to her a few minutes ago and instantly fell asleep. Shaila on the other hand, did whatever to keep herself awake. She drank coffee and read magazines, but later on she became bored with them. She leaned on the white plain, wall behind her and fell asleep immediately also.

Kaiba on the other hand was fully awake. His new suit that was once crisp and clean was now foul and smelly and a little damp with sweat. But he didn't care. He didn't' even care for the meeting, of where he was one step away from owning the company. No, he cared for Serenity's safety now and that was all that mattered.

His mind was preoccupied with Serenity's health and the child sleeping that was before him. He stared at her as if he saw her before. He wondered what color her eyes were for they remained closed. You can't remember the person without seeing their eyes, he thought. He could _feel _that he had met her before.

But where?

The word she said after the accident still lingered in his mind.

**_"Mommy!!" _**

**_"Mommy!!" _**

**_"Mommy!!" _**

**_"Mommy!!" _**

He silently growled to himself as he shook of the words from his mind. He continued to look at her. Her eyes were swollen, with a shade of red on them, representing the tears she shed. The tears were now all died up, leaving them strewn across her face.

The site of her reminded him of when he was waiting in the hospital room, waiting to see if her mother would be alright. Hopefully the girl wouldn't lose her mother.

The minutes past by slowly, each second making him become overwhelmed with anxiety and weariness. He was about to rest his eyes, only for a minute, when he heard footsteps echoing in the ground below him. Wearily he looked up, seeing the same doctor he had the argument with. This caused his head to jolt up quickly.

"Mr. K-"the doctor began to say.

"Is she alright?" Kaiba said tightly; straining his ears to listen to the one word he had yearned for ever since she was put into the operating room.

"Yes but-" the doctor said. He continued to talk about her condition and what she needed to take to feel better, but the words went one ear and out the other. 'Yes' was lingering on his mind. Yes meant that she was safe. Yes meant that she was breathing. A big smile appeared on his face. He looked down though, hiding it. Involuntarily he -as if something forced him to- got up and headed towards her room of where she was resting.

"Um…Mr. Kaiba it would be better if she were to rest and-"doctor said, but one glare from Kaiba shut him up.

He opened the door slowly, shoving in his head only and not the rest of his body, he saw her pale, fragile body on the white covered, metal, bed, with white sheets on top of her. An I.V. cord was in her right arm. A white bandage was wrapped around her head and a cast was on her right leg. The leg cast was hung up a little over her bed for better comfort. A clear tube was in her nose. He entered the room now, for a better look at her. Her eyes remained closed, giving him a sense of idea that she was still unconscious.

A stand was next to the bed, with a monitor on top and her belongings that she had before the accident; a purse, a wallet, pen, make-up, etc. He opened her wallet, not for her money, but because he wanted to see something inside it if she had any; pictures. He saw a wallet sized picture of a group of people, with the background being decorative with blue clouds. He saw her with that smile that lighted up any room even in the cold and despair, Joey with his goofy smile-which managed to even out the picture- and his hair neater than usual, Mai, also with a bright smile but not brighter than Serenity's, a blond haired boy with a wide smile and bold, bright, chocolate, eyes.

The boy must be the child of Wheeler's, he thought comparing him to Mai and Joey.

He also saw the girl that was sleeping in the waiting room. He knew what colored eyes she had now; cerulean. It lighted up the picture also, her smile was wide and had dimples –it looked adorable- big, bright, shiny eyes, like her mothers. He admitted that it was the second prettiest eyes but the first prettiest smile he had ever seen, with Serenity's hazel eyes being first. He couldn't tell if the child's smile was first or Serenity, both were so alike. He wondered where her husband was, even though he really didn't want to see him. He only wanted to look through the pictures to see if he was decent looking. He flipped through more of her pictures; pictures of her and her daughter, Shaila, her family, mostly containing Joey, Mai, and the young boy. None of these pictures had the husband in them.

Divorced? Unwilling to raise the child? Dead? He thought.

He continued to ponder with the thought. Then to his surprise, a light shone across Serenity's face. He looked out the window, seeing it was a full moon that glistened in the night sky, it's beam right on Serenity's face.

Why hasn't Mokuba called me? He thought.

He got out his cell phone to see if there were any messages but he didn't have to. He had turned of his cell phone, like all people did when they entered a hospital. He thought it was best to leave now when something on her wrist caught his eye. The moon light reflected it.

"Hmm?"

He walked over to her and gently picked up her wrist, being really careful not to disturb any of her functions. A small smile came upon his face when he saw her wrist. A ruby and diamond patterned bracelet rested on her wrist.

She kept it, he thought.

Flashback…

_"Your birthday is not over yet" Kaiba said as he took out a small well wrapped box. _

_It was night now, in __San Francisco__California__. There was a half moon; its beams stretching out to the ground and stars plastered across the night sky. Both of them had come back from an exquisite dinner with Joey, Mai, and Shaila, celebrating Serenity's birthday. Serenity wanted to spend some of her birthday with Kaiba…alone… so both were now in his hotel room._

_"You didn't have to get me anything. I have you and that's enough" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind placing a soft kiss on his cheek._

_"Stop being modest and open it" he said, taking off her hands off of his neck and placing the box on her palm. _

_"What is it?" she said sitting down on his lap now. _

_"You won't know until you open it…right?" he said wrapping his arms around her slim waist while resting his head on her shoulder. _

_"I guess so…" she said, eying the box curiously._

_She carefully ripped open the wrapping and ribbon. When all of that was gone, she was left with a scarlet velvet box. She looked at him curiously, while he motioned with his head to open it. Turning her attention towards small box again, she opened it, revealing a ruby and diamond patterned bracelet, the rubies and diamonds circling all the way until it hit the fasten._

_"It's beautiful…" she said breathlessly._

_"Yes it is…" he said taking the bracelet out of the box flipping it over. Small letters where imprinted on it, but she couldn't see. She took the bracelet gently out of his hand and held it up to her eyes. _

_'In the time I've known you, I always thought you were beautiful but now I got you something that equally -if not as beautiful as you- as I ever thought you were. _

_He took the bracelet out of her hands and fastened it on her hand. _

_"How did you get it all to fit?" she asked curiously and honestly while he laughed at her words. "What…" she said innocently._

_"Thank you" she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which soon became a heated and passionate, one that lead on to other things. _

End Flashback…

Making sure that it was the one he gave her, he flipped it over seeing the same words imprinted on it. He smiled knowing that there still might be a little hope. Thinking it was better now to completely leave, he turned towards the door when he saw the little girl, in the doorway. She was awake now, rubbing her right eye and yawning a little bit. Both just stared at each other.

"Is my mom alright?" she said breaking the silence.

He looked at her with a bland look. He said nothing and didn't do anything.

"I t-take y-your silence as a no" she said, tears starting to well up again.

"Uh…she's alright." he said quickly and emotionless. He didn't want her to start crying again. "I should go now…" he said taking it as cue to go. He felt uncomfortable in the room now, with her daughter and all. He started walking out of the room when Kari grabbed his wrist. She let go abruptly when Kaiba looked at her with a confused and glare look, mixed into one.

"I…uh…I-I have to t-tell you something"

(A/n: I'm done! My internet was down…again! Well I fixed it and now it's okay. Uh…anyway …please review! .)


	10. Denial?

(A/n: Thanx for all the reivews people! I so appreciate you! Now please read and review once more...please!)

Nine Years

Chapter Ten: Denial? 

Flight 207…Domino Japan…

"Please remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving in Domino Japan in a few minutes. Thank you."

"Yes! Hang on Serenity…we're coming" Joey said. He actually felt a little hope of her survival. He wasn't as agitated as he was when he first got on the plane. He was a little calmer and was more optimistic.

"Feeling better hun'?" Mai asked.

"Huh…uh….yeh…" Joey said, giving her a small smile. He looked over at his son and saw him curled up into a ball; his head resting on Mai's lap and his legs curled up. Domino City was coming into a night view as the plane descended further below. Houses, lawns, and companies once stood out as ants but then came into better view, the lights guiding him. He then saw one company that made him growl. It was night, but he could see its bold blue letters stand out from all the other companies. Its letters was conspicuous of Domino, engraving the words 'KC'. He turned his head away not wanting to look at the repulsive company anymore.

* * *

Domino Hospital… 

Surprise

Surprises always took a blow to Kaiba's life, every since he was very young.

His mother dyingfrom childbirthandhis fatherdeath froma car accidentwas a surprise. **(1)**

Being unaccepted by any of his relatives leading to being dumped in an orphanage was a surprise.

Losing to a duelist going by the name of Yugi Moto was a surprise.

Pegasus taking away Mokuba's soul and his soul by losing a duel was a surprise.

Finding out that the big five had made a few changes to his virtual game was a surprise.

Finding out that there were cards more powerful than the Exodia cards was a surprise.

Noah Kaiba turning his brother against him was a surprise.

Finding out that he can read ancient hieroglyphics was a surprise. Losing to Yugi Moto…again… but in his own tournament was a surprise. And it goes on………........................

And then there were surprises that included him, but the public was instead surprised than him.

Of all the surprises he had in the past, this one top them all of…

He was a father.

But would Seto Kaiba accept it........

'_She is just a child. What could she know? She's probably just making it up. But** why** would she make it up? Why? Could it be? No… Serenity would have told me? Right? She would need help taking care of it…her! She would need money! Funds! She would come to…then again she does have the mutt and the poodle. And she does sort of look like me…blue eyes, brown hair…'_

As Kaiba searched for more answers in his head, Kari began to grow curious with his fumbling and muttering.

Both were at the hospitals' cafeteria and were having ice cream, courtesy of Kaiba's money and persuasion from Kari. It was peculiar eating ice cream at night, but Kari craved for some and he couldn't escape her pleads. Kari ate her chocolate fudge ice cream with delight, as if she hadn't had sugar in months. Kaiba's was just sitting there, barely eaten. After all, how _could _you eat after you found out that you had a daughter? With one scoop, Kari finished hers, and she looked at Kaiba's yearningly.

"Are you gonna finish that?" she asked, tapping him for his attention. He glared at her when she broke his train of thought. She flinched at the sight and withdrew her hand.

'_No wonder mom didn't want him to know…'_

As if reading her mind, he softened his eyes into comforting one's and slid the ice cream cup over to her side and she smiled in return. He had to admit, she was cute. He continued looking at her as if he were looking into her soul.

'_She has Serenity's complexion, her personality, smile…' _

"What's your name?" he asked, his usual cold stare gone from his face, as if it never existed.

"Kari…"

"It's…unique. How's your…life?"

"Okay…Yours?"

"Um…I don't know…" he answered truthfully.

How _was_ his life? It was hectic, lonely, and responsibility took place for countless things. Finding out that he had a child was another important thing to his list. But he also had doubts that she wasn't his daughter. What a confusing time this was for him.

* * *

"Where is a cab when you need one?" Joey muttered. They had arrived now and were inside the airport's luggage claim. It was a nighttime now; quiet wrapped up Domino like a blanket. 

"It _is_ night. Cabs don't run around at night, neither does buses nor subways."

Joey kicked a nearby trashcan in frustration, releasing his anger on it while nearby people looked at him at wonder.

"Joey! We'll find a way…okay…" Mai said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Joey nodded as he looked at his son who was sleeping on an airport chair. He sat down, knowing that Mai was right.

"Uh…I couldn't help myself from hearing your…troubles"

* * *

Domino Hospital… 

"Hmm…?" Shaila stirred awake after the pain in her neck was slowly growing. She rubbed her eyes a little bit before adjusting to them. She expected a weight to be in her lap but there wasn't any; it was light. She jumped up then, coming to her senses. "Kari!" she yelled into the hallways of the empty hospital. Fear dawned upon her.

'_Where the hell did she go!?' _

It was dim; the lights were barely on. She searched the empty hallways, straining her ears to find some kind of noise. She looked at her watch…where could she have gone at this hour? She retreated to waiting room's chairs, and dug her head into the palm of her hands. When she looked up again, she saw that Kaiba wasn't there. She gasped.

'_What if he took her?'_

She quickly jumped up once more. She started going towards the reception desk. When she arrived there, she saw no one. In a panicky manner, she started pacing back and forth, having no idea whatsoever of where to look. Suddenly, she saw Serenity's door open a crack. She looked at the door curiously. She went over to her door and opened it a bit more, peering her head inside to see if she was there.

She wasn't.

Only Serenity's lifeless body was there. Tubes were in her nose, casts were wrapped around her leg and arm, and an I.V. cord stuck in her arm. She looked at her with compassion. What a dreadful time this was, especially for Kari. She sighed and withdrew her head. She then closed the door with a small click. She then remembered about Kari. She leaned against Serenity's door and dug her face once again into the palm of her hands. What was she going to do?

"Shaila…?"

Shaila immediately opened her eyes at the sound of the curious, chirped voice.

"Kari…!" She quickly picked her up and embraced her with a hug, closing her eyes also. When she put her down, she looked at her furiously.

"How dare you run off like that?! I got worried!"

"I was with someone…" Kari said innocently.

"What! You went off with a stranger!?" Shaila practically shouted, but since it was a hospital, she regained control.

Kari shook her head. "No…with dad…" she said, pointing over to Kaiba who sat back down at the same exact spot that he was sitting on earlier. Shaila looked at her with silence.

'_Serenity's not going to like this' _

**(1) **Heard that the mother died from child birth and the father died from a car accident...i dun know if its true but I added it into the story anyway.

(A/n: It's short. I know but oh well. Anyway…please review! )


	11. Tension

Nine Years

Chapter Eleven: Tension

"What are you doing around dis parts anyway?"

"I just came back from a business deal…" Duke Devlin explained. Duke had matured more over the years. His hair wasn't as messy; it was neatly combed and was set in a ponytail with a few strands of his hair falling carelessly on his face. He was clad in a black suit, consisting of a navy blue shirt with the first two buttons open as well as black polished shoes. "So what happened to uh…Serenity?" he asked a hint of worry in his eyes.

"She…got into an accident…" Joey muttered, looking out at Domino. The sun was slowing creeping up the horizon, gleaming its golden, scarlet, and ginger rays at them.

"Any… status?" He asked, biting his lip.

"I dun really know yet…that's why we needed a lift to da hospital" Joey explained, seeing the night landscape pass by him and being replaced with the sun and its rays so quickly.

"So…the little guy is yours?" Duke asked referring to Matt.

"Yeh…Matt"

"I can see the resemblance…" he said looking at the rearview mirror. He could see Matt sleeping on Mai's lap as well as Mai sleeping on the leather seating of Duke's car.

* * *

Domino Hospital…

Shaila and Kari were seated in Serenity's room, watching her peacefully breathe in and out which was a relief to the both of them. Kaiba was seated in the waiting room, thinking that this situation was uncomfortable as it was. Kari's mind was filled with optimistic thoughts of her mom getting well and Kaiba and her mother fixing their problems.

While Shaila's thought's were filled with Serenity's reaction of when she found out that her daughter told _him _that she was his daughter. She shook her head at Kari when she found out. She knew very well that her best friend was stubborn and she would probably make the matter seem that it never happened and would move on with her life. But would Kaiba think? That was another question. This situation was getting worse and difficult, for Serenity, Kaiba, and Kari.Well maybe not Kari, she was happy with the situation. If she only knew what lied ahead...

She yawned tiredly as she looked wearily at Serenity. At the opposite side of the room Kari was sleeping on an extra bed, sleeping contently. She looked at her warily. How could she sleep happily at a time like this? This girl was definitely optimistic. She couldn't help smile also; her smile was contagious. She yawned once more and looked at the bed with comfort and lumbered over to it, not caring of how hard and uncomfortable it was. She just wanted to let sleep overcome and worry about the situations in the morning.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was still sitting in the empty waiting room, burying his head into the palm of his hands. He groaned miserably as he thought of what would happen in the future, when Serenity was awake. Despite the thought that she was in the hospital and this was a time for sympathy, he was a little angry with the fact that he had a daughter and was kept away from it for about nine years! But he still had his doubts but they were hidden away. BelievingKari overcame them.

**

* * *

Flashback…**

"_I…uh…I-I have to t-tell you something_" _Kari said quietly, stuttering for the right words. _

_Kaiba just stared at her blankly thinking what could the child possibly tell him? His eyes drooped slowly from the lack of sleep while she continued to stare at the floor. The floor tile suddenly became interesting to her. He rolled his eyes at her and continued over to the door, becoming very irritated with the girl. _

"_Wait!" she chirped up looking up at him when he heard his footsteps out in the hallway. She quickly ran up to him and bumped into his legs. Kaiba didn't flinch while she had to endure the force of his legs, falling flat on her butt. _

"_Ouch…" she whined. Kaiba turned around and met with her gaze. His impatience with Kari was slowly going up again. He offered his hand to her and she gratefully took it. He could feel the warmth of her small hand while she could feel the chill of his. She shivered inwardly. _

_A wide smile appeared on her face as a thank you. He just looked at blankly once more. His face was cold and emotionless and she was starting to regret confronting him._

"_What is it you have to tell me?" he asked with the same emotionless face. _

"_Um…Well…" she said, looking down. She didn't really know what to day. She couldn't just say 'I'm your daughter...'. It was hard and she didn't know why._

"_Out with it already" _

_She was scared of his thunderous voice. She truly regretted ever confronting him. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run up to her mom or Shaila, but her little legs wouldn't move. As she continued to stare at the floor she could see his foot tap the floor endlessly. She whimpered slightly. Before she knew it, the tears came, one by one. The floor echoed the drops of tears. _

_Kaiba could see her little shoulders shake violently from the tears and felt guilty. Yes guilty. He made a little girl cry. He never made a little kid cry. He never made Mokuba cry either. He softened his gaze on her and walked up to her. Having no experience of whatsoever he gave her a little pat on the back. _

"_Uh…there…there?" he said not sure himself of what he was doing. She hastily wiped her tears away with a swipe of her sleeve. He gave a sigh of relief when she was starting to calm down. When she completely stopped crying he asked her again, but more gently, in a softer tone. _

"_Can we talk it over…ice cream?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. She added a weak smile when she saw the softer look on his face. His gaze was soft to._

"_It better be worth it…" he mumbled as he walked down the hallway once more. She quickly joined her, being careful not to bump into him again. _

"_It is!" She chirped up. Kaiba couldn't believe how many emotions she had. It was like a mini-Mokuba. He couldn't help give a small smile, but he never showed it to her. _

_They sat down in one of the tables there in the bare cafeteria. Lights were barely on; it was very dim. The only people there were them and the ice cream waiter. Other counters were empty.Kaiba couldn't believe that the cafeteria was still open. _

"_Well…it's…like this…" Kari said stuffing her mouth full of ice cream. It helped her talk confidently. She could speak and say that'I'm your daughter' . "I'm your…daughter" she said with that confidence, with the ice cream in her mouth that is._

**End Flashback…**

He groaned again as he saw the clock ticking on the nearby wall reading a half past seven.

'_Morning already…?'_

He sighed and decided to go home now, thinking that if he didn't get any sleep, he would stress even more than he stressing now. He got up and started walking towards the entrance of the entrance. He passed by several patients' rooms, even Serenity's which was partly open. He could see her still unconscious, her daughter and Serenity's friend sleeping on an extra bed.

"I could've slept there" he grumbled. As he took once last look, he turned away and walked towards the entrance, but stopped abruptly when he heard a soft whimper.

"Serenity…" he said.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion…

He groaned slightly as the alarm clock rang endlessly. He slammed it with a fist and went back to sleep. It was Saturday morning so he could sleep as much as he wanted, unlike some brother he knew. He slept contently on the king sized bed. His comforter wrapped tightly around him. Sleep overcame him once more. Suddenly, the door creaked open but he took of no notice.

"Wake up now Master Mokuba…" the maid said known as Isabella. Isabella was around her mid-thirties and was Mokuba's personal maid. She had lively raven hair, like Mokuba's but was neater and longer. Her eyes were solemn gray but sometimes held excitement. She was British and Mokuba always thought her accent was amusing.

She was wearing what all Kaiba mansion maids and butlers wore; a white shirt, full sleeveswith collar and a skirt that was up to the knees, not higher not lower. The skirt had a white apron attached to it. Socks were not allowed and so theywere replaced with black stockings and black high heeled shoes that were an inch high. For the men it was basically the same thing but with a black vest and black slacks followed by polished black shoes. On every uniform, was the logo 'KC'. Kaiba was very uptight with his maids and butlers uniform. He needed proper conduct and etiquette from the maids and butlers, even if it had to be there appearance.

She smiled sweetly at the man before her and pulled the curtains wide open. He might have not been little anymore but he sure acted little, hence the personal maid. Pulling the sky blue curtains open, she let the bright sun shine flat on his face. But Mokuba simply grumbled and pulled the covers over him, shunning him from the sun. She frowned at this and decided to do this the hard way.

"Master Mokuba…" she said going over to his bed, shaking his shoulders a bit. He grumbled something about today being a Saturday. She rolled her eyes at this.

"Saturday or not Master Mokuba your brother would have wanted you to wake up by now."

"Wadda you mean he would've…?" Mokuba grumbled.

"Well…Master Kaiba hasn't come back from Kaiba Corp. since yesterday."

This made him sit up in his bed with worry plastered all over his face. "Well…didn't he call? Or something?" he asked.

"I'm sure that wherever he is…he is fine" she said in a motherly way.

"I don't need you crap…" he mumbled but she never heard him. He got up and hastily went to his private bathroom and washed up.

* * *

Domino Hospital…

He quickly appeared in the doorway once more scanning the room for any movement or noise. He saw Serenity still in her unconscious state, breathing in and out in a steady rate. Shaila and Kari were sleeping together; Shaila sleeping like the dead. Then, where was the groan coming from? He thought.

He shook his head in stupidity and thought maybe the no sleeping was getting to his head. He thought he finally cracked. He didn't sleep in about fourteen hours. But he had to admit, all the nights he stayed up at Kaiba Corp., he could go through not sleeping a whole day. The only time he did sleep was in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, but that was like ten minute dozes. He was so sure he heard a noise! He knew he heard a soft whimper. He growled quietly and strained his earsto hear any sort of noise. Nothing. He left the room as it was andslowly and headed towards the entrance when he heard another whimper.

'_I know I heard that!' _

He quickly went back to the room and searched again for any noise. Nothing. Absolute silence. He growled silently, yet again. Someone was playing with him and he was getting irritated. Suddenly he heard another whimper and it was coming from Kari's side of the room. He curiously went over to her and thought what was wrong with her. He saw her clutching her stomach and her face in a pained expression.

He went over to her and shook her little shoulders trying to wake her up. She opened one eye in response and then another. Her eyes were red from sleep. She _has_ been up most of the night. She looked at him blankly. Then she finally sat up.

"My stomach hurts…" she said rubbing one eye while yawning, the pained expression never leaving her face. She hugged her legs, rocking back and forth softly on the sturdy bed.

"Uh…" he said unsure of what to do. What did he do to Mokuba in this situation? It has been long since he tended to Mokuba. He's grown and could take care of himself…most of the time. She looked up at him with huge, curious, eyes. "Come with me?" he said offering his hand to her. She nodded and gratefully took it, trusting him. She jumped off the bed and followed him.

The hospital was filled with doctors and nurses going room to room. It was working hours.Some gave him curious glances while he gave them a glare in return. In fright, they turned away and continued their duties because both knew what he was capable of. Both had arrived in the cafeteria again. It was illuminated with lights and doctors and visitors. It smelled strongly of fresh baked dairy items, muffinsand cookies. Strong coffee also filled his nostrils. Suddenly he was getting hungry. Hospital food or not, he had to eat something.

"I'm not hungry…" she said. The site of lookingand smellingat food raised her urge to throw up.

"I wasn't going to get you food" he said walking over to the soda machine. He looked for a specific soda and found what he was looking for.

"I'm not thristy." He just rolled his eyes slightly.

Out came a can of ginger ale from the machine and he opened it. "Here, it used to make my brother better. He reminds me a lot like you." She gave another grateful smile to him and drank it quickly.

"Thank you!" she said, grinning."My mom and sometimes Shaila gave me this too when my stomach hurted"

"You have stomach aches often?" he asked, with a little worry. He didn't know why he was feeling worry for her.

"No...only when I eat to much sweets" she said sheepishly. "Thanks again..." she siad smiling up to him again.

He gave a weak smile in return. As I said before the smile was contagious. "Let's go…" she said, throwing the can in the trash can. He was amazed at how fast she drank it.

"Wait…" he said walking over at the coffee counter. He ordered a low fat muffin and coffee, decaf. She looked at him with a blank expression, shrugged her shoulders and joined him.

"What…I'm human you know."

* * *

"Joey, wait up!" Mai said as she frantically ran up to him while clutching Matt's hand.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly. "I'm just worried of what da outcome will be."

"Me too…" Duke said. They headed for the receptionist desk and asked where she was.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours aren't till nine o'clock." The receptionist said pointing at the wall. It was a half past eight.

"Argh! Come on its only half hour short!"

"Sorry sir…but I can tell you what room she is"

Joey just glared at her while Mai nodded.

"She's in room 207A"

"Thank you" Mai said. "Come on Joey…we can at least wait in the waiting room"

They quickly walked over to her room, getting a little lost in the first two hallways but eventually found there way.

Joey swallowed hard as he saw the bandages and the I.V. cord through the window of her room. He couldn't bear to look at her this way. He retreated to the waiting room and dug his head in his hands sighing deeply. He promised that he would look after her when she was little and going. And now, she's stuck in the bed with pain by her side.

"Hun…she's gonna be okay" Mai said fondly, squeezing his hand while sitting next to him. She kissed him on the forehead lightly while wiping a tear away from his face. He nodded and gave her weak smile.

"She _is_ gonna be alrigh'" he said confidently.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Duke asked with a little edge in his voice, when seeing Kaiba entering the waiting room. He knew about Serenity and Kaiba's past history and he wasn't very fond of it. But he saw another person enter the room, a little girl.

When Joey and Mai heard Kaiba's name they quickly turned around seeing him with Kari.

"Kaiba…" Joey growled.'_The nerve of him coming here' _

"Wheeler…" Kaiba said emotionless. His growling didn't threaten him a bit. Mai and Matt just looked at them, with Matt a little curious of whom this Kaiba person was. And what was he doing with Kari? Question's filled the little nine year old boy's mind.

Another person entered thewaiting room, the same doctor who informed Kaiba yesterday that Serenity was okay.

"Ms. Wheeler is conscious now"

(A/n: I made them all meet. Hehe. She's awake after four chapters, including this one. Please review!)


	12. Sweet Serenity

(A/n: I updated…finally. I'm so exhausted. It's just that I'm so busy. I'm the editor of my friend's story. If you like Cowboy Bebop…try reading it.

And I'm another editor for my other friends drama…or something. 

I never really responded to the reviews but I'll do that from now on…

**RiterAnonymous: **No romance yet but soon. Soon…Thanks for review. Did you update?

**Enjie Yekcam:** lol

**Starwolf4:** Yup…they met. Now find out what they will say. Thanks for review.

Peach: Yeah she is a clever one and cute….has both the parents quality's. Thanks.

**Coffee-time: **Hopefully he will and he won't use the same tactics his step father did. Thanks for review. Hey when are you gonna update? –Smiles-

**Maurice A. Nigma: **Really? It's interesting. Thanks, I appreciate it.

**Xxtaintedcv: **I love adding suspense. Thanks for review.

Golden Star: Read and find out…I love making people wonder what's gonna happen…. –smiles wickedly-

Cindy-a window pops up showing SxS4ever 'Nine Years' story- Thanks for reviewing.

**Chika of the High Mts: **Here's your update.

Hikari Lady: Hey Hikari, thanks for reviewing…

**AlannaStar: **Let the suspense kill you then…muhwahahahhah. Ahem…Thanks for reviewing.

**Kristen N.M.: **Here's your update.

Rikku: Mz. Rikku…listen up. It's hard for me to write my stories when my freaking nosy parents are always there. And… when it's my last year of school and I have to keep my grades high. Even if my parents see a stupid 'B' in my report card…they freak... even if its progress report card. Graduation is coming and so are tests. And I'm not just saying that. I help out my three friends with their stories as I mentioned before, I edit two of my friend's stories and I'm a co-author for another story of my friends. Did I mention I'm sick? I'm sorry if I'm giving you attitude but still…I don't need another person nagging me. I get that enough from my parents and some friends…not the ones I'm helping. I try…I really try to update faster. I even made a notebook so I can write my stories down during excess time in class. Well…now that I said that…please just enjoy and sit back and read. I appreciate your reviews…really I do. I'm not just saying that. So please read. If you're pissed at me right now…you don't have to review or read. But you're always welcomed too. –Smiles-

Ann: Here is your update. I'm trying really hard to update my stories. But its hard with everything going on. Anyway…please read and review.

* * *

Nine Years

Chapter Twelve: Sweet Serenity

All were silent and were looking at the door to Serenity's room. The arguments have stopped on hearing Serenity's name. They gaped at the unlocked yet closed door, almost begging them to enter. The only thing that was stopping them from entering was the stubborn doctor. One at a time, he said once before. Kaiba narrowed his eyes dangerously at him, but this time the doctor did not flinch. It was his responsibility to ensure good, physical and mental health of all his patients. He didn't care now if he defied Kaiba.

Kaiba ignored the doctor's defiance and shoved him. Soon after that, he was too shoved.

"Wheeler! You have some nerve!" Kaiba said as he too shoved for entrance.

"Touché Kaiba!" Joey retorted.

Both immature men kept shoving each other never giving in while Matt and Kari looked at them surprise and slightly amused, well Matt was. Kari just wanted to see her mom. She couldn't believe that they were acting so…childish, like her. She searched for some sort of entrance, for her only.

Mai and Duke were equally surprised. Mai was trying so hard to calm them down while Duke just narrowed his eyes at Kaiba. Some nerve, he thought silently. Coming down here. He growled softly and also looked for some entrance too, but there was none. Joey and Kaiba blocked the doorway. He closed his eyes for a minute. When he reopened them, he thought he had seen something blur by the two men.

"Hmm…" he said aloud, cocking his head to get a better view of what just entered the Serenity's room. "Hey!" he said as the door was slammed in front of all their faces followed by click.

"Huh…" Kaiba and Joey said in unison. They stopped there quarrel when realizing that neither one was going to get in.

"The girl! She went in! I saw her!" Duke said to them, still gaping at the door.

"Kari…" Joey said, a confused expression crossing his features. "Why would she do that?" he asked aloud. He tried turning the knob and he knew what the result would be, no entry.

"Mom…" Kari said softly. Her small and frail frame was leaning against the door. She held the door for support. Poundings and banging's were heard and this made her tread closer to the bed but she ignored it and continued leaning back against the door.

She could see Shaila still sleeping on the extra bed. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. She couldn't believe that Shaila missed the 'drama' outside. She took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the bed. Once she was near she pulled up a chair and sat next to her, not too near, for fear that something would happen.

Serenity cocked her head towards Kari. Her hazel eyes were half open and they lacked the excitement and cheer. It was replaced with dread and exhaustion. Her skin was returning to its normal extent but it was still pale nonetheless. It was getting rough and sensitive. Her ginger hair was not at its full volume; it was getting oily and messy. She broke a weak smile just for Kari and Kari smiled back.

Serenity hated the position she was. She was stiff and she wanted to stretch and get out of this uncomfortable bed already. When she tried to sit up, Kari gasped slightly.

"What's….wrong?" Serenity asked as she furrowed her brows.

"Don't get up. I don't want you to get hurt…" Kari said looking down. Serenity's heart swelled up in appreciation.

"Oh honey…!" she said reaching out for Kari's hand, smiling, showing her two dimples. Her face didn't look as deadly as before; the smile lightened it up. "I'm fine. I'm better. In fact, I think I could run a mile, if it weren't for this cast" she said motioning the cast on her leg. Kari giggled lightly. She loved having her mom back, alive and smiling; full of joy that was yet to come. She didn't want her mom to be apart from her for a second. Serenity helped herself sit up so she can see and talk to daughter better. Kari reached for her and gave her a hug, holding onto her tightly, never wanting to let go, Serenity the same. Kari pulled away and Serenity did the same. The pounding could still be heard from the door.

Kari pouted at the door. They were ruining their mother daughter moment. She scowled at the door and the people behind it while Serenity laughed lightly.

"I think you should let them in…"

Kari looked at her and soon nodded. "Wait…can Shaila talk first to you? I want to keep them waiting longer for banging on the door" she said scowling at the persisting banging. You shoulda seen Uncle Joey and dad-"

"Dad?" Serenity asked, interrupting her.

"Yeah…dad. They were fighting to get in and…"

Serenity's smile vanished and the deadly look on her face was returning. She took no heed to Kari's words. She bit her bottom lip slightly while frowning. What's _he _doing here? She thought.

"…oh yeah, I told him that I was his daughter" Kari said quickly while leaving the room, not wanting to experience the shock on her mother's face. Kari knew that she wasn't supposed to say a word to him…at all. But she longed to tell him for many years. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ka-" Serenity started but the door was tightly shut and her mouth was left open.

Kari closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. When she reopened them, she saw angry eyes gazing at her intently. Two pairs of eyes stood out the most for they were the flashing red for a minute before resuming their original colors. Kari looked at them innocently.

"Sorry Uncle Joey..." Kari said as innocently as she could. She looked up to him with big, openly eyes. "…what I did was wrong. And I am really, really, really, sorry"

"Ah…it' okay…" Joey said his angry gaze fading leaving a gentle, soft, and kind gaze fixed on her. He scratched his head for all the emotions he were feeling were getting to him.

"Joey!" Mai scolded. "You can't...just… just…do that!" she said smacking him upside in the head. Apparently, we can all see that Joey still needs parenting lessons. Matt laughed at him but stopped abruptly when Joey threw a glare at him. He stared at the floor beneath him. The tiles were an interesting color.

"Well what am I 'pose" Joey asked. As Joey continued on to argue and think of excuses of his mistake Kari found this as a chance to let the couple quarrel this out. She slipped away quietly and seated in the waiting room. Matt saw her and went to her also. She needed comfort.

As the cousins talked it out, Kaiba got the chance he was waiting for. He stealthily walked over to the door and let the annoying couple work it out. Duke also saw the opportunity to go to the door and actually ran for, slamming the door right in front of Kaiba's face. Kaiba quickly reached for the handle and turned it, only to find it being locked.

"You better open up dice boy!" Kaiba roared.

"In your dreams" Duke yelled back.

Duke gave out a sigh as he looked around his surroundings. Serenity was gazing at the ceiling, lost in thought. She didn't notice Duke enter her room.

"Hi…Serenity…" Duke said softly. Yet Serenity still hasn't answered or showed any signs of her noticing him.

"Serenity?" he questioned. She broke out of her thoughts and stared at him blankly.

"Sorry…I didn't know you…were there" she said softly, adding a small, weak, smile. "I haven't heard from you or Tristan in a long time."

"Yeah…my bad…" he said going over to her, pulling up a chair. "…I was caught up doing some deals…"

"I see. And Tristan? Where is he?"

"He's in this investigation, case, thing. Suppose to be big…"

"That's great. Hope he is well…"

"Are _you_ well?" Duke asked, his emerald eyes staring at her peach complexion. Deep concern was in his eyes and Serenity could see that. He picked up her hand and kissed it, as if she was a little child and she had a little injury. Serenity, however, was feeling a bit uncomfortable that she pulled away, slowly.

She really wanted to see Joey now or Mai. Anyone who would understand her. Duke was not one of those people. Maybe one who would have her back, but not one to pour feelings too.

"Uh…is Joey here? I thought I heard his voice earlier…" she said, changing the subject. She knew she had hurt him but she didn't mean too. He was taking a huge step and it was obvious to her that he still had feelings for her, feelings that she would never feel.

"Yeah…yeah. He's here, Mai and their little kid…" he grunted, getting up. He showed no emotion of hurt on his face, but deep down, he felt as if something struck him in the heart the moment she pulled away. He turned and opened the door, not looking back. He sighed and leaned against the door, thinking hard.

'_Its…not meant to be…'_

"Move aside Devlin…" Kaiba stated emotionlessly. He was beyond irritated. Mai and Joey had stopped their little quarrel a long time ago, back when Duke was still in the room with Serenity. Both had their attention at the door, and they stepped forward. Duke looked up and said nothing. He glared at Kaiba and he glared right back. Neither blinked. Mai was getting irritated with their little silent showdown. She quickly stepped forward and shoved Duke out of the way. Duke was taken aback by the sudden shove and fell straight to the ground. Mai quickly took this as her chance to go and talk to Serenity. Once again, Kaiba was locked out. He huffed and glared at the door, imagining it as Mai. He punched it.

"Stupid poodle…" he muttered.

"What was dat moneybags! Betta not be insulting ma wife!" Joey flared. Kaiba rolled his eyes slightly. Looks like another fight…

* * *

"Hey Serenity…" Mai said coming over to her. She sat down at the chair, where Duke once sat. "How are you feeling hon'?"

"A bit sore but fine…" she replied while Mai hugged her gently.

"You gave us quite a scare you know…especially Joey. I mean when we were on the plane, the attendant thought he was on crack or something!" Serenity giggled a little. Laughing felt good to her. Both of them smiled. Serenity's smile soon faded. Mai noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"It's just that told Kari told Kaiba that she was his daughter!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Oh…" Mai said blankly. "…no wonder he wants to talk to you so badly…" she muttered.

"What! He's here! Still!"

"Yup…and he must have stayed here all along…"

"She's right" Shaila said while yawning. She came over to them and hugged Serenity gently.

"How long have you been here?" Serenity asked. Shaila just looked at them sheepishly.

"I sorta…fell asleep"

Serenity smiled.

"It's good to see you awake and alive" Shaila said, sitting beside her bedside. "We all were up all night…Kari and Kaiba mostly" Shaila said scratching her head.

"Thanks…" Serenity replied sarcastically. "Who knows what happened" She sighed and looked at them both.

"So…what am I gonna do about Kaiba?" she asked them.

"Well… you know how much Kari wants you to be together and how she longs for a father-"

"Thanks for making me feel even guiltier…" Serenity muttered while crossing her arms. "I don't wanna see him…"

"He did sorta save-"

"Hurry up will ya?" Joey's voice was heard.

Shaila rolled her eyes while Mai frowned, followed by a sigh.

"Alright…time to let him in…" Mai said.

They both got up and walked over to the door. Shouts and profanity could be heard outside. Goodness…and in front of kids, Shaila thought. Shaila unlocked it and stepped aside. And as she predicated, one of the so called 'men' tumbled inside, that being Joey. He quickly closed the door but there was a matter of shoving coming from the outside. He leaned against the door and pushed with all his might and managed to close it. He spun around then and locked it. Smiling in triumphant he turned to Serenity who had a curious look on her face and then smiled. Joey on the other hand just looked at her, swallowing hard. He gaped at her bandages and her pale face.

"Serenity…" he mumbled, a guilty look plastered all over his face. He arrived next to her bedside and sat down beside her. "…I was so worried" he mumbled, stroking a thumb on her cheek. She loved the warmth it gave off; she hadn't felt it in days. She smiled timidly at him. Even though they hadn't talked much, she knew that he would help her with the coming to argument with her and Kaiba. "How do ya…feel?"

"Alright…safe…" she replied while Joey just grinned.

"Dat's ma sis'…!" Joey said while she laughed lightly.

"Joey…" Serenity began. "…What am I going to do about…Kaiba?" she said looking up to his chocolate brown eyes. "Kari…told him…"

"You know little kids…dey…jus' playin'…" Joey said, uncertain himself. He tried to make Serenity feel better. She had endured enough pain and the last thing she needed was something out of Kaiba's mouth. She sighed and looked at her hands.

"No…she was serious. Kari wouldn't lie about something like that"

Both were silent. Joey didn't know how to response. What would happen? Would Kaiba just break the little girl's heart or take her away from her? Kaiba would have to do something sooner or later. Joey sighed.

"Even though I hate the bastard's guts…We gotta tak ta him…" Joey muttered looking away. She looked up to him; his eyes held civility and solemn. He was serious about this but Serenity didn't want this to happen. She liked the way it was before…Joey, Mai, Matt, Kari, and her. They were a family. Putting Kaiba in the picture would ruin things. He has no heart, she thought. He wouldn't understand. But then she thought back to Kari, how difficult this was for her. Why else would the child tell him? Having no father for about nine years. She sighed heavily and leaned back against the pillow, closing her eyes.

"Ren'…?" Joey asked, slight fear dawning upon him.

"Okay…let's… talk" she said, hesitating before she said the words. She opened her eyes and smiled up to him, he returned the smile.

"You know I'm not gonna leave ya in the same room as him…you know. Just so you-"

"I get it Joey…" Serenity interrupted. He was rambling too much.

"Right…right…" Joey said while getting up. He opened the door to find Kaiba leaning next to the door. Kaiba stood up to his full height and met Joey's eyes.

"One way or another, I am getting in that room..." Kaiba said emotionlessly. He was not really in the mood to fight; he had no energy. Drained color complexion, messy hair (not so messy) and bags under the eyes emphasized this. But he needed to talk to her nonetheless.

"Whateva'…get in…" Joey grunted, pointing his thumb to the door. He stepped aside, letting him enter. He shut the door. Again…no way was he leaving the bastard with her. Joey leaned against the door and watched the two. All was silent.

(A/n: I'm done! Finally! Let the suspenceeat you away! Muhahahahah...What will happen in the next chapter? What will Kaiba do/say? What will Serenity say? Will Kari and her father be reunited? Will you review? –Grins- Please review!)


	13. Maturity and Immaturity

(A/n: Thanks everybody for the wonderful 179 reviews! I so appreciate them. Now onto the reviews:

**RoseGoddess874**: Here is your update. Sure…I'll read as long as there Seto and Serenity…-smiles- Thanks for reviewing.

**Princess Yunariana**: Here's your update…

**StarWolf4**: Die! Die! Die from the suspense! Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing. Here's your update…

Coffee time: Don't die just yet…Here is your update. Thanks for the review.

Cheese: Matt is gonna talk to her but not here. It's not really important but I'm gonna make sure that he does…she is her aunt. And Joey is Joey…cursing like that.

Joey: You made me!

SxS4ever: Cuz that's your attitude.

Joey: No its not!

SxS4ever: So you're saying that you're a shy, innocent, guy with no trace of tough guy attitude?

Joey: "…"

SxS4ever: And that you wouldn't curse in front of your very own son?

Joey: Well…ya see…

SxS4ever: I thought so. Thanks for the review!

**DidiHoney**: Hang no more. Your update is here…dun…dun…dun dun! Thanks for your review.

Sakura: Me too! Thanks for your review!

Ann: Here is your update.

Amme Moto: Yeah…true. Thanks for your review.

Cindy: Sorry couldn't respond to you earlier. I was busy doing stuff...school stuff. I started and finished this chapter today. Now I gotta work on my other stories. Here's your update. Thanks for updating!

**Xoxoanime-matchmakerxoxo**: I try to update often…but I'm busy and I have a life. Thanks for reviewing!

Marble Angel: Thanks for loving it! Here is your update.

**RiterAnonymous**: Yeah I saw your story now. Tea has not vanished…

Unfortunately. Gotta keep her in or else it wouldn't make sense. You will have to find out! Thanks for reviewing. Here is your update!

Golden Star: Hope this was soon enough for you. Thanks for review. Here is your update.

Peach: Well…you will just have to find out. Thanks for reviewing. Here is your update.

**Kristen N. M.** : Find out…thanks for review!

Hikari Lady: Hey Hikari! I didn't know you were still reading it…-Grins- Thanks for review! Here is your update!

And now onto the story!

* * *

Nine Years

Chapter Thirteen: Maturity and Immaturity 

The brunette gasped heavily as she sat up on her couch. She grasped her chest as she took deep breaths as if they were the breaths of her life. Closing her eyes she leaned against the couch.

'_What...was…that all about?' _

Her cobalt eyes held confusion as well as anxiety.

'_She's… dead''_

_  
_She reassured herself. That deathly, pale face haunted her. The eyes, the hazel eyes held no more emotion. She was wearing a black dress, covering every part of her body, except her face and hands. It haunted her. She grasped her chest; the invisible stab of the dagger lingered. She groaned as she closed her eyes, refusing to let the images appear. But it wouldn't go away.

Serenity was in her mind and she was haunting her. She felt…guilty and scared. Images of Serenity chasing her kept repeating in her mind. Then came the image of Serenity stabbing her. She let out a small whimper and buried her head in her hands.

'_I…killed her! I know I did! It…it was just a dream...'_

But she herself had to admit that dreams might come true. All sorts of weird phenomenons have happened when she was with Yugi and Company. That dream might have been a message. It would either happen or something related to it might have happened. She shuddered at this.

'_What could…it mean?'_

She gulped hard.

'_NO! Weird stuff hadn't happened to me…I'm fine…'_

Reassuring herself once more, she dismissed the haunting dream and retreated to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror in front of her; she looked terrible. Her hair was matted and her face was lined and plastered with perspiration. Her clothes stuck to her as well and she smelled horrible. Disgusted, she turned the faucet, letting the cool water run. Making her hands to a cup, she let the water fill her hands, loving the coolness it gave off. Sigh of content left her lips; the dream was gone immediately replaced with relaxation. She turned it off. Deciding it would be best to take a shower; she took of her clothes and stepped into the shower stall.

Once finished, she wiped her self clean and redressed, with fresh clothes that is. A towel was placed on her head, keeping the damp hair out of her face. Once in the living room, she sat down on an armchair. Her surroundings were the same; curtains closed tightly to block the streaming sunlight, a coffee mug with a coffee ring inside and a saucer filled with biscuit crumbs. She looked at the clock on the wall; it read 12:04. So morning must have passed by when I fell asleep, she thought. But she still was confused. It was odd that she was tired already when she had just gotten up. As much as she wanted that horrible dream to go away, it wouldn't.

* * *

Domino Hospital…

Mai sat down beside her son who was just lazily slouching on it. Kari was beside him, staring at the table in front of her that was scattered with magazines but her mind was somewhere else.

"Hun…aren't you going to see Auntie Serenity?" Mai asked. He cocked his head to look at her.

"Not yet…" he said slowly. "…people are still trying to get in so why be part of the fuss?" he replied, is eyes drooping slightly. Mai chuckled slightly while he smiled back smugly.

"Good idea…" Mai replied. She cocked her head to meet Kari who was leaning on her arms, still staring at the table. Mai sighed inwardly, her eyes filled with sympathy. "Kari…" Mai started but Kari wasn't really listening. She sighed and sank in her chair, not before getting a magazine to occupy herself.

* * *

Serenity's Room…

All occupants in the room were silent, even Joey. He was leaning against the door, eyeing the two, especially Kaiba. Serenity's heard was down, her fingers fidgeting like crazy. And Kaiba… well lets just say he was the most uncomfortable one. His lips were pursed, as if trying to hold back everything that was popping in his mind. He wanted to blurt out so many questions but he didn't.

The tapping of an impatient foot could be heard from Joey. His arms were crossed and those chocolate orbs were burning with annoyance and anger. Kaiba had literally fought him for the door, complaining he had to talk to Serenity. And now…he's finally here…in the room, standing on the floor, staring at her….and what does he have to say? NOTHING! Not once single sound, utter, or even growl!

You can imagine how Joey looks now. Slit, chocolate orbs glaring at him intensely, bottom lip bitten to hold back curses that popped up every minute in his mind, and a vain twitching horribly above the right eyebrow ready to burst out crimson liquid. He growled slowly, gritting his teeth. The tapping went faster and louder. Any minute now, puffs of steam would be coming out of his nose and ears. He closed his eyes, _trying_ to calm down, trying. He counted backwards, starting from ten.

'_Happy thoughts now…happy…'_

_Ten…_

_Kaiba getting run ova by a train, a car, and an elephant stampede_. _Hehe_

_Nine…_

_Me dancing on his stupid grave…hee hee hee _

_Eight…_

_Serenity outta da stupid hospital and back to San Francisco_

_Seven…_

_I am da famous architect in da world…_

_Six…_

_Me and Mai have another kid? Nah…one is enough…however me an' Mai do get to- ahh! Can't be having dirty thoughts…No…no…!_

A small blush crept on his face as his cheeks became hot. His eyes still were closed. He didn't need to count to one because his anger faded, leaving him in a doze. Before he knew it, he fell asleep. His mouth was slightly open and soft snoring could be heard.

Both Serenity and Kaiba perked up when they heard the snore. Kaiba rolled his eyes as did Serenity. Joey slowly slid to the floor, his head hitting the floor roughly.

"Yah! Ouch!" Joey said sitting up on the floor. He rubbed his head while opening his eyes.

"Done snoozing?" Kaiba stated.

Joey quickly jumped up and recovered himself, trying desperately to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"Dun start with me Kaiba…" Joey growled.

"Whatever…"

"Where's all da talk? Eh Kaiba…?" Joey said, allowing a smirk to appear on his face.

"You'll be getting more than talk if you don't leave now" Kaiba retorted.

"And dat's suppose ta be…" Joey challenged. Both men were having an immense staring contest, Joey's eyes burning with detest and hatred. His fingers slowly curled up into a fist. Kaiba's eyes also burned but with a different fire, a calm sensation.

"Joey…" Serenity said, her voice trailing off. Both men turned to look at her. "…um…maybe…you should leave…" she muttered. Joey's anger was gone replaced with confusion.

"Huh…" he said blankly. "Wha…"

"You heard her"

"Watch it...!" Joey said turning to Kaiba.

"Or what"

Another fight…

"Joey! Stop acting so…stupid! Both of you!" Serenity screamed. She was getting beyond irritated with the two acting like kids. Kids acted more mature than both the two. Twice as mature!

"Huh…" both said in unison. It was Serenity's turn to get mad. And that wasn't really a good thing, considering that she was in a hospital bed.

"Joey…get out! You sit!" She barked pointing at the door for Joey and at the chair for Kaiba. They just stood there still confused. She growled when they weren't responding.

"Well!"

Joey huffed and pouted, crossing his arms. "If you think I'm gonna leave HIM in da room with ya-"

"OUT!" Serenity screamed, using all her strength. Joey looked at her and Kaiba before leaving the room entirely. You could see Joey outside the window, his nose pressed against it as well as his hands. Serenity sighed and sank back into her pillows, rolling her eyes. She felt dizzy.

Kaiba was still standing at the same spot he was at, just staring at her. He hesitantly walked over to her sitting on the chair that was near her. He blew the strand of hair near his face; it was bugging him. She cocked her head, meeting his face. She studied it. It was pale and it looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes and they were slowly turning purple. His lips were thin and his hair was out of place.

"How are you feeling?" he said, his voice lacking enthusiasm.

"I'm in a hospital bed and I'm talking with you…How do you think I feel?" She retorted. He didn't let her anger faze him. He rolled his eyes instead.

"Whatever…" he muttered. "…Why did you keep my own child away from me?" he said, really wanting to get to the point.

"How are you certain that she is yours?" she snapped.

"Confrontation is my proof. She confronted me" Kaiba stated simply with ease.

Kaiba won that round.

"You don't deserve to be her father…" she said bitterly. The score was tied. She was right. He hadn't deserved her. But he still wanted to be part of her life. "You wouldn't accept her"

Kaiba's head shot up when she said this. He may have not deserved her but he would accept her.

"And how would you know that?"

She scoffed. "You are predictable in this matter" Serenity shot back. She turned to look at him with blazing eyes.

He frowned at her. It's as if she _knew_ him; body and soul. But she didn't. If she did, she would know that he would accept and not leave her behind, like his relatives did with Mokuba and him. Has it really been that long? He asked inside his mind. Has she really forgotten all the stories we shared about our horrible childhood? Has she really locked the door, blocking out the memories of me and my heart?

"I would accept her…and you know that. At least…I hope you do" he said finally.

She stayed quiet. She knew what he was referring to. Would he really accept her? She thought? She knew about Kaiba's past history very well but she also knew that he wanted so badly to forget it. So now…

She crossed her arms and frowned.

"You're confusing…" she uttered, still considering of what he said about forgetting the past. He looked at her, confused himself.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to forget your past"

"I said forget…not be like them" Kaiba pointed out. I lost score…-.-

Again Serenity was quiet. Her anger slowly started fading.

"You're…hurting her…" he said quietly. "…You're being selfish"

"What are you talking about!" she said the anger returning with confusion. Great Kaiba…she was just loosening up and now you got her fired up again. -.-

"Why else would _she _come to me and tell me that I'm her father. She must long for a father. And I bet you knew that"

Oh he's good…

"I just…wanted to protect…her" she said tightly, a single tear falling. She may have shed a tear but inside, a fire was burning up. What surprised her was that Kaiba swiped it off with a flick of his index finger. She turned and glared at him, brushing the lingering feeling of his finger off. She looked into his eyes, they were serious and they held a smudged border of…concern and…love.

The looked at each other for a while until Joey's banging's interrupted there silent staring contest.

"Git offa ma' sister…" he said glaring at Kaiba, still pounding at the window. Duke was also beside Joey, also glaring at Kaiba but wasn't acting so reckless.

Kaiba also narrowed his eyes, his being deeper. He stood up and smoothly walked over to the window, closing the curtains.

"Hope you don't mind…" He muttered to Serenity.

"What da…Son of a-" Joey started as the curtain was shut tight. A guard caught his wrist and turned him to face him. The guard was buff and taller than Joey.

"We have received complaints from patients nearby this room…" he said sternly and firmly. "…about livid profanity, shouts, and bangs" he said.

"What…uh….you got the wrong person…" Joey said meekly.

"Uh…yeah wrong person…" Duke said, defending Joey.

"Is that so? Well we also have witnesses…would you care to follow me to reason out this matter?"

"Uh…not really" Joey said, wrenching of his wrist, trying to run off but the guard caught his collar and dragged him towards the exit.

"Hn…" Mai said as she looked at Matt. "What's wrong hun'?"

"Its dad again…" he said, sighing while shaking his head. He merely pointed at the guard who dragged Joey to the exit of the hospital.

"Oh great…"

"Excuse me but all no more visitors are allowed. Ms. Wheeler needs her rest…" the nurse from outside said. She knocked softly and opened the door. Kaiba just looked at Serenity before leaving the room. Serenity stared at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep.

(A/n: I'm done! Yay! I had time to do it since today is no school! I'm gonna finish up Secret of Blue eyes and start on Path towards depression. I have a new story idea…but I still need to come up with events… not sure if I'm gonna do it…please review!)


	14. Planting Ideas

(A/n: I was gonna update tomorrow but i thought nah cause i'd forget about it. i just wanted posted. )

To the reviews!

**RoseGoddess874: **Oh cool, maybe I'll read them. Sorry that I haven't read them earlier. I'll get to them. Thanks for reviewing

Darkhope: Haha…yeah what would happen. Crazy you shall be! Muhwahahahhaha…here's your update. Thanks for reviewing.

**Enjie Yekcam: **Who's the wench? Me…? Thanks for reviewing.

**Newblue: **Digimon…I see. I heard of the show but never really watched it. Thanks for reviewing.

**StarWolf4: **Suffer! Muhwahahahhaha (smiles) thanks for reviewing!

**Yugikid:** Thanks and thanks for reviewing.

Svadharma: Thanks and yes I will continue.

Coffee-time or WishList: No I guess not...I didn't want him to and you'll find out why in this chappy. Here's your update and thanks for reviewing.

**DidiHoney:** Find out…thanks for reviewing.

**Cherryarrow: **Don't cry…

Ann: Here's your update and its okay. I just don't like it when people nag me. Lets forget about it…enjoy the chapter.

Marble angel: Thanks… (Sniff, sniff) it means a lot to me lol…thanks for reviewing!

**Nkitty29:** Here's your update…

GoldenStar: Thanks for the encouragement! Here's your update!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Thanks!

Kristina: Really shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet (especially when only a chapter and not the whole story); jump to conclusions…._after_ the entire story. I think this chapter will relate to your thoughts…

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**Yes she is… she plays a part in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Merissala**I know its slow…they talk again in this chapter.

Peach: I didn't know I was putting drama. I think I'll categorize it by drama also. There conversation sort of trailed off from then on…they talk more in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

On to the story!

* * *

Nine Years 

Chapter Fourteen: Planting Ideas 

Three Days Later…

"Your leg isn't entirely better Serenity but you may leave now" the doctor told her first thing in the morning, three days after the accident. She gave a small smile as a reply. "Your concussion was only minor and not serious thankfully. It's just your leg; after all that was the area that you got hit right?" Serenity nodded meekly, not absolutely positive herself. She didn't remember much about what happened.

"Well, just don't use it much. You'll have to be on bed rest, but only for a limited time. After that, you will have to get physical therapy. It's important that you get physical therapy to restore the feeling in your leg back…" he said checking her chart once more as he rambled on. He scribbled something on it. She sighed and plopped her head on the pillow again.

'_Great…just great…'_

"All right then, I'll see you ina week..." the doctor replied as he handed her an appointment slip.

"Hey Doc…are ya sure that she's okay to go? I mean, it's been only three days…" he said, trailing off.

"I'm positive Mr. Wheeler"

"I shouldn't occupy the room, other patients need it more than me" she muttered quietly. The doctor nodded and left the room. Joey sighed and looked at her, knowing that she was right but he wanted her to stay anyway.

"'Ren…jus so you dun get into anymo' accidents…" he began, pausing when he received a glare from her. He ignored it and continued. "…we gonna stay here with you"

Serenity was quiet. She felt like she was six again; being under his protection. Besides, the accident wasn't her cause; it was the reckless drivers fault. But she didn't even think the driver did on accident, it was done in purpose. She was sure of that. It was a feeling that struck her. She huffed silently and muttered a small ok. He nodded in return and headed out the door. She could hear him walk away from the room, heading towards the cafeteria.

She felt alone when they weren't here. She closed her eyes, the sleep still in her eyes. Duke had gone back to his shop; Kari was at the cafeteria eating breakfast with Mai and Matt.

"And...Kaiba?" She thought aloud.

"What about me?" Kaiba asked in a serious yet pleasant tone. Mockery wasn't found there at all. She opened her eyes immediately, her cheeks tainted with embarrassment. Kaiba saw this and gave a small smile. She however frowned and looked away. Stubborn she is…

"What about me?" he asked again hoping to catch her attention better.

"What do you mean what about you? Nothing…" she replied quickly. "Go away…"

Kaiba ignored her and walked forward, gripping the bars that were close to her feet. He looked at her sternly and firmly. She wasn't at all fazed by this.

"What…" she asked in annoyance looking at him. He was different from three days ago. Three days ago he was messy and now he was crisp and clean wearing only a black shirt and slacks, his hair now combed neatly like it was usually.

"We're still not done with our conversation…Serenity…" he said in a firm and solemn tone. She flinched inwardly when he said her name.

"You have no right to keep her away from me Serenity…" he continued.

"Hmmp." She cocked her head and looked away from him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he continued. "Serenity…be mature…"

"I am"

"If you were mature you would get over our past and move on!" he said, edge to his voice. "Are you even thinkingabout Kari!"

That got her there…again. She knew she was being selfish. Yet she didn't take heed to it. All that mattered to her was keeping Kari from not getting hurt by him. She thought the best way to do it was by keeping her away from him. But she was hurting Kari anyway by keeping him away from him. She gave a frustrated sigh; this was too confusing. Basically, in her point of view, it was safe to keep Kari away from Kaiba, physically and emotionally. But it was bad to keep Kari away from him because she would never experience a father.

He could feel her inner struggle. "I want to have a chance…" he said softly.

She looked up at him and could tell from his deep cobalt eyes that he was being serious, dead serious. His tone of voice had changed to a soothing one and not his usual gruff tone. It was surprising to see that he cared so much. She had a thought of why…but he himself one day said it himself that he would never want to think about the past or bring it up.

"I want to be a father. I want to be a father that my step dad never was." How ironic, she thought.

She was thinking the same thoughts. He was confusing her even more. At first he wanted to forget his past and now he was bringing it up. Guess you can't hide the past she concluded silently.

Her confusion slowly faded left with pity and sorrow, churning up inside of her. She knew about his step dad, the tyrant. And she saw him, in Noah's virtual world. He was evil. He was a horrible father. He used his own son. And he used Kaiba.

In a way, her father was similar to him. Her father left them and took Joey away for six years, beat him up mercilessly, got put in jail, got out of jail, and then beat Joey up some more. But Joey finally tore away from his grasp and her father vanished from their lives. **(1) **She was content with this.

She was silent and so was he, him awaiting her decision. She pushed behind his past and looked at him, also serious. Both were staring at each other in a silent staring contest.

She knew that Kari had to be in the matter now; she couldn't control her daughter's feelings by assuming what Kari felt for Kaiba anymore. Besides, most of the feelings were her own…...well, all of them. She admitted silently to herself that she was selfish and she decided that moment that her daughter's perspective mattered. She just wanted what was best for her daughter and she knew for sure that what she was about to do was really and matter-of-factly the best.

She sighed and broke their silent staring contest. "Can you bring…Kari….?" she choked out in a silent whisper, straining the words out while swallowing her pride. She would have rather told Joey to bring her instead of him; she didn't trust him. He was unpredictable. But she did so anyway, securing doubt firmly at the back of her mind.

Kaiba looked at her surprised a little that she was finally thinking logically and not like Joey; refusing and blocking away every wrong thing that was send to his ears. She was starting to compromise. That was good…and it was needed.

He nodded and pulled himself back while releasing his grip on the steel bars in front of her feet. The door was closed and once again she was alone.

* * *

Cafeteria… 

"Joseph! Control yourself!" Mai said, her voice getting high. She held back her shouts and yells only for the sake of her dignity. But it was gone anyway when Joey, being the hungry, _adorable,_ doggy he is, wolfed down the cafeteria food. She sighed reluctantly when she saw that her pleads were taking no affect. Matt and Kari chuckled and giggled lightly, despite the situation that they were in right now.

Many of the occupants in the cafeteria just stared at him, sleepy at first but wide awake when entertainment was giving to them. Some smiled and others laughed while others just looked at him, amazed at how much he could eat.

"_Wow…haha" _

"_Really…where _does _it go?" _

"_Maybe he has a steel stomach!"_

"_Is that possible!" _

However, Mai was used to this addiction of food that Joey Wheeler craved. And so was Matt, Kari, Serenity…everyone who knew him very well. Mai groaned softly and sank in her chair looking at him charging into the food. She wanted to puke; then again she always wanted to puke when she saw him like this. She got up from her chair, like she did at home most of the time when he was like this, and walked over to the counter, ordering a bottle of water.

Mai and Kari were still looking at him, their childish smiles getting wider when he wolfed down the food. He stopped and many people just gasped at him, amazed that he stopped. He took out two napkins and wiped away the sticky goo on his lips and crumbs. For hospital food, they sure served good donuts. Mai came back to him and rolled her eyes.

"Are you done now hun?" Mai asked after seeing him stop.

"Uh…yeah" He leaned comfortably on the seat and closed his eyes, holding back a burp which came out anyway. Mai shook her head while Kari and Matt laughed.

"Kari…" a voice called out, breaking their amusement. Joey opened one eye out of curiosity of who it was. The voice was gentle. He then opened the other eye, making sure that it was that person. Yup, it was. Joey sat up straight and narrowed his eyes, anger and confusion visible on his face, mostly anger. He never thought that Seto Kaiba would have a gentle voice. It was supposed to be bitter, raspy, and cold. But the tone he just used was…gentle. He shook it off, thinking its just a minds trick.

"Hmm…" Kari responded looking up to him. It was a neutral tone, nervous yet confident.

"Your mother and I want to have a little talk with you…" Kaiba stated simply. Joey growled and Kaiba dismissed it. In other times, he would have made a smart remark but this was not the time for it.

"Talk? What kind of talk…" she queered.

"Just a simple discussion…come on…" he said holding out his hand. This picture was surreal to Joey. He almost fell down his chair. Kaiba was acting…nice and almost fatherly. What da heck is going on? Joey thought silently.

"What's wit the act…eh Kaiba?" Joey suddenly blurted out. Kaiba looked his way and said nothing. Eh… Joey thought. Where's da usual insult? This here is getting creepy.

"Okay…" Kari said accepting his hand. Joey just continued to look at them going back to Serenity's room and not somewhere else. He stood up from his chair and continued to put his eyes on them. He didn't trust Kaiba's new 'act'.

"I betta go an-"

"No Joey…" Mai said promptly while pulling him back to his chair. "Kaiba wouldn't just snatch Kari right out of the blue…if that's what you were thinking…"

"Ya can't trust dat guy…" Joey said while crossing his arms.

"Maybe not…but still. I think he's civil enough to bring her back into Serenity's room.

"Civil? He's da fuc- OUCH! Mai!" Joey started but was sharply cut off when Mai quickly bumped him in the ribs.

"Hush you dope. Matt's here…" Mai said quietly. Matt had heard her anyway and gave a small wave while taking a bite out of his muffin. "…You're a horrible influence…"

Joey groaned painfully while rubbing his ribs. "You got a mighty elbow there" Joey muttered.

She ignored him and continued. "…I wouldn't be surprised if he said a swear word right now"

Joey gave her a goofy smile while she smacked him once more.

* * *

"What are we going to talk about?" Kari said her voice muffled up slightly by a donut. She had managed to take one. 

"You, me, your mom…" Kaiba stated simply. He had no other way of saying it.

"Oh…well what's there to talk about? You and mom get back together" she stated as innocently but she could but she knew herself it wouldn't be that simple. She just wanted to plant the idea in his head. To him it was wishful thoughts of an eight year old mind that greatly wanted her parents back together and she wanted him to think that way.

Serenity could hear their voices and Kari's last…comment. She knew Kari's idea and she dismissed it…for now. The door had opened and was closed soon after. Kaiba was still holding on to her hand. Serenity looked at them intently; it's as if they had known each other for a long time. She had noticed the true extent of Kari's resemblance to Kaiba; they were identical, chestnut hair, radiant mysterious cobalt eyes, and a defiant personality mixed up with hers.

"So…" Kari stated breaking the silence. She had walked trudged Kaiba's hand to follow her and he did. He sat in down in a chair that was beside Serenity and Kari pouted, a face saying 'no fair'. He picked her up, reading the expression on her face and sat her down on his lap. Again, the picture surprised Serenity and it made her uncomfortable. Kaiba was already taking into perspective that she was already his and he could whatever he wanted with her, in her viewpoint. Kari didn't mind what Kaiba did. She enjoyed his company. "…are…we a family?" Again, Kari was trying to plant the idea in both of their hard headed minds.

"Huh" Serenity and Kaiba said in unison.

"No"

"No"

"Absolutely not"

"Ditto"

Kari had fought of the urge to snicker. Their hasty answers and expression was amusing to her. "Then what are we? I want to see both of you." Kari said firmly holding back her laughs. "This isn't much of a discussion you know" she muttered quietly, being serious now.

Serenity sighed mentally and knew that she was right. But she didn't know where to start. Kaiba sighed, leaning his elbow against the table stand beside Serenity. "Do you…want to…spend the rest of your trip in…our place?" Kaiba asked, both of them and not only Serenity.

"Really…" Kari said looking at him. He nodded in response.

"But…you have to…decide…to" Kaiba said directing the question at Serenity.

"Please mom!" Kari whined and urged.

"I'm not sure…" Serenity meekly replied. "This situation…is going to fast…" she added.

"How?" Kaiba asked. "You can rest on your leg, Kari and I can spend more time with each other..." he said trailing off. He knew it was going fast and like Kari he was trying to plant the idea in her head. Great minds think alike…

"It's not that simple. What happens after, after my trip is over?" Serenity asked. She had realized that this is what she wanted to talk about.

"I can fly back and forth during the summer!" Kari answered.

"Too complicated…" Serenity replied and Kaiba agreed.

"The maybe you can move here mom" Kari said, coming up yet with another solution.

"What about your uncle and aunt? And your only cousin?" Serenity replied back.

This battle was all pro and con, pro being Kari and con being Serenity.

"Can't they come here? They can find new jobs!" Kari this being her last resort.

"I don't think they would like that. Their work is in America"

"Just out of curiosity…" Kaiba interrupted. "…What is their field?"

"Mai is a fashion designer and Joey is an architect" Serenity muttered back.

"Didn't know he was capable of doing something like that. Especially when he is-"

"Zip it" Serenity interrupted sharply. She knew that he was going give a smart remark about him. Kaiba stopped and gave a small smirk. She rolled his eyes at him instead before shooting off her mouth at him. She had a small part of Joey's personality in her even though she seemed harmless and innocent.

"Maybe I can find a suitable place for them to work" Kaiba said, saving his remarks for later.

"Even if you found one, Joey would probably decline" she said positively.

"Damn right I would!" Joey said entering the room. He had heard…_eavesdropped _on their conversation.All three looked at him and Kaiba then turned his face away. Kari looked away soon after, dismay filling her face. This wasn't going to work after all. She would be separated from her either one of them. She wished that they could put their stupid differences aside and compromise peacefully. They were starting to but in the end it doesn't even matter because they would be so far away from one another.

"Then…can't you move to America…" she asked softly to Kaiba cocking her head to face him. All eyes were on him even Joey's. Kaiba was taken aback by this.

"I'd have to talk…with your uncle. I mean…he has a life… and a girlfriend here and…"

"Basically Kari, he won't move cause he got dat big stinkin' company of his …" Joey finished.

"We were doing just fine without you…" he said. He had the urge to mouth him off, but instead he replaced it with a calm statement.

"You're jus' afraid ta admit dat its true" Joey said challenging him.

"You don't know shit about me so I suggest you keep shut. Besides I have a company in the U.S. too. Its located in California…" he said muttering the last part. A part of him was starting to get irritated, thus resulting to his remark.

Kari looked up at him with hope in her eyes. Serenity looked at him, glaring because he had cussed in front of her-_ their _daughter. But she wasn't really surprised when he had said this, it didn't matter what with all the obscenities Joey said. But she preferred him not to cuss in front of her.

"Eh…your lying. I woulda known. I live there"

"Really..." Kaiba said calmly.

"Yeah really" Joey growled.

"Its under construction but it should be running in a few months" Kaiba continued.

"Sooooooooooooo…dat means dat you would move?" Joey fired back.

"I would have to get Mokuba's endorsement…"

"And if Mokuba said yes…then…you would move?" Joey wasn't about to give up. He wanted Kaiba to be stuck with a decision like this, proving to all that he cared more about his company than people. Kaiba had proven this fact nine years ago.

A pause…followed by complete silence…_  
_

"Would you…" Kari asked, her eyes begging him to say yes.

"Depends…"

"Heh…whatever" Joey said, positive that Kaiba would do no such thing.

"Lets get back to the present then I guess," Serenity said. "Kari…"

"Hmm…" Kari asked turning to her.

"What do you want to do?"

"You mean right now? Can I take up dad's offer?"

Kaiba was taken aback by her statement. Dad…she had called him dad. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling being active once more. It had been dormant over the years, but Kari had made it active again, just as Serenity did. He savored it for awhile before brushing it off and getting back to reality.

"W-Well…" Serenity started.

"You are welcome too" he said interrupting her. "…and your…brother" he added, spitting it out.

"It would be da last thing I'd do..."

"Suit yourself..." Kaiba said calmly. "Then you…?" he said asking Serenity once more.

"Please mom…" Kari half whined half begged (mostly whined) at her. Serenity looked at her eyes, she never saw them so pleading. Reluctantly, she gave in. I owe it to her…she thought. If it's a mistake…then let it be a mistake. It doesn't matter; I'd made a lot of mistakes, one of them keeping Kari away from Kaiba.

"**YES!**" Kari shouted jumping of Kaiba's lap and onto her bed. She made sure she hadn't hurt her mother and gave her a hug which Serenity returned smiling feebly. "I love you!" Kari muttered while Serenity saying the same.

"Great…" Kaiba said rubbing his legs. It wasn't because Kari was heavy but because he hadn't had someone sit on his lap for awhile; Mokuba had outgrown him. "I'll arrange your arrangements and I'll send someone to pick up your stuff later"

"Eh 'Ren…you actually gonna live with him da rest of the trip!" Joey exclaimed.

She sighed. "I owe it to Kari…"

"Dat jerk could hurt you"

She looked at Kaiba who gazed at her in return. She turned away. "Kari could stop him, right honey?"

"Stop what?" Kari said oblivious to what they had talked about.

"Nevermind…"

"I'm going home...I'll send a limo later on" he said as he stood up. His legs felt numb and he had the urge to stretch but he shoved it past him. "Bye Kari" he said trying to stifle up a yawn. He stopped. "I can take her right now-"

"No thanks" Serenity said cutting him off.

Kaiba then looked at Joey and Joey growled in return.

"What you looking at moneybags?"

"You can still take the offer…" Kaiba said walking out the door.

"I'd rather live in a rat's hole"

"Y-…nevermind" he said, deciding not to say it. Besides, it was to easy.

"What you got something ta say…come on... out with it!"

Kaiba ignored him and walked out the door.

"Dat's right rich boy-"

"Uncle Joey, don't you think that's enough?" Kari said interrupting his rants.

"Uh…" he felt foolish now for ranting. "I guess your right…" he said. Kari stood up.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria" Kari announced as she left the door.

"Now 'Ren…I still don' think its safe to stay in his mansion"

"Maybe not…but from what he was saying today, I want to see if he'll keep his word"

"Word? What word?"

"He said he wanted to be a father..."

"Hah! He cans neva be a father…"

"We'll see…"

They were silent and Joey looked like he was struggling with himself to say something.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh…I'll…stay with Kaiba…but only cause I want to protect you…"he said saying the last part quickly.

She chuckled lightly at his comment. "All right…time for me to get off this bed…"

* * *

(A/n: I'm done! Yay! It took me an hour to finish cause I made myself think. Your probably thinking that its easy to come up with what I wrote, but I wanted to make it detailed enough. 

**(1)** I just made that part up. Not sure if it's real.


	15. Getting used to the surroundings

Thanks for the wonderful 216 reviews! I am sooooooooooooooooooo happy all cause of you! I really appreciate them!

On to the reviews!

**Darkhope:**Yeah Joey is a piggy...

**Cherry-star-aus: **Can you tell me what confuses you about the Tea thing? I think I'll straigten the facts out for you if you tell me what part is confusing you.

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: **Really? Great...about the Joey and Serenity's dad thing, not the parents thing. sorry! I really am. I think the thawing will come into later chapters. Iput a de- oops! gave away something of the chapy. (sweat drops) thanks for reviewing!

**StarWolf4:** Yah Joey is a piggy. It is ironic huh...She should be considerate...

**Amme Moto: **Yah she does have to give in.

**RoseGoddess874: **I want him to be that way. (smiles)

GoldenStar: Uh...not telling. But I bet you already know. Of course Tea is still in this story... (unfortunately) Kaiba know what? Yugi's in egypt remember...I thought I wrote that in the first chapter. I'm glad you liked this chappy.

**Svakee2000: **Don't die on me just yet...here is the chapter!

**xoxoanimematchmakerxoxo: **I'm glad you did.

**Thanks to everyone else! **

* * *

Nine Years

Chapter Fifteen: Getting used the surroundings

"Is there a Serenity Wheeler in this hospital?" the brunette asked ever so sweetly. The receptionist looked up at her from behind her tacky glasses and typed rapidly onto her keyboard.

"She checked out yesterday afternoon" she replied, her dry voice hanging onto each word.

"So…you mean she's alive?" the brunette sputtered.

The receptionist gave her an odd look, questioning her almost.

"Nevermind…" she said as she stepped back from the counter, gritting her teeth. Her hands were curled into fists as anger started crossing her features.

'_It should have worked! It should have!' _

"Where is the bitch…where is she hiding?" she muttered quietly to herself, venom filling her mutters.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

Belongings were quickly brought to the Kaiba Mansion. Some men from his mansion went to the hotel they were in and brought in their belongings…including Shaila's. She was coming along too, but only because of her persuasive whining, smart remarks, and drama…and so were the rest of Serenity's fellow workers…

Flashback…

"_Oh come on Serenity…so not fair!" _

"_Sorry…" _

"_Well who will look after Kari then?" _

"_Mai and Joey…"_

"_And you?" _

_Serenity stopped packing and looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" she said as she arched an eyebrow. _

"_You know what I mean…" Shaila said, a smirk crawling up her face. _

"_Nooooooo I don't…" Serenity replied. _

"_Oh come on…are you that dense?" Shaila said as she rolled her eyes while Serenity scowled. She continued, "Your old flame with Kaiba is going to rekindle…sooooooo obvious" she finished. Serenity glared at her. _

"_Sooooooooooooo not true" she replied with the same tone Shaila used. Shaila rolled her eyes at what she observed. Denial…the first step. _

"_PLEASE!" Shaila begged and clung onto her leg, the one that wasn't broken of course. This situation was pathetic. _

"_Goodness Shaila...!" Serenity exclaimed at her surprising behavior. She never expected this from her. Why was she acting like a kid? The thought of her lonely crossed her mind. She sighed as she struggled to pry her off her leg. But Shaila clung on like a child. "…it's not my… decision to make…it's his…it's not MY mansion…" she replied as she tried prying her hands off. "Ouch! Let go! You're gonna break my good leg off"_

"_She can come…" a cool voice replied. His tall frame was leaning on the doorway, his eyes fixed tightly on them. An amused smirk crossed his lips as he watched the two. Serenity turned her attention to him. _

"_Ever heard of knocking…"_

"_The door was open" he remarked honestly. _

"_Whatever…get off me!" she screeched once more at Shaila. Shaila recoiled and smiled widely at Kaiba. _

"_So I can come!" she asked, directing the question at him. Kaiba shrugged. She gleefully squealed and brushed past Kaiba. Kaiba looked after her with a quizzical expression just as Serenity had a few moments ago. _

"_She could be your second daughter…" he mumbled quietly. Serenity glared at his remark while he stood emotionless. "My men are here to pick up your belongings…" he uttered. _

"_You can't leave Serenity!" Cherie piped in from behind. There stood four more adults, eagerly looking into Serenity's room. Kaiba stepped in fully now, stepping aside from them. He hated when people were breathing down his neck. _

"_I thought we had the discussion already..." Serenity replied as she stuffed in more of her clothes. _

"_Well we had a discussion of our own and we think its going to get complicated without you around…" Josh now piped in. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because we'd have to schedule this and that and well _**we **_were_ _put in the hotel _**together **_next door because of a reason" Sharon now spoke. Her tone of voice held venom; it was clear to the whole crew that she loathed Serenity and Serenity the same. _

_Sharon Kim was the best employee of their department…was. Ever since Serenity entered their department, she was now second best. And Sharon loathed this. SHE was supposed to be top. But this amateur (in her perspective) Serenity Wheeler outwitted her and now was even forced to work with her. _

_Serenity turned her gaze towards her now and reflected the glare that was sent to her. Sharon didn't flinch. She kept on glaring at her with those chocolate brown eyes of hers. _

"_But we'll manage…" Serenity replied. "I can still use my hands…" she said as she waved them. _

"_Even so…it will be tough. This is not some vacation." She said as she put a strand of her dark highlighted hair behind her ears. _

"_So what do you want me to do? I can't go to meetings, I can only do paperwork. The doctor said to be in bed…" Serenity told as she rolled her wheelchair towards her. She may have temporary on a short height but she looked up anyway and glared at her. _

"_Well you wouldn't have…"_

_And so they rambled on and on. Kaiba sighed rolling his eyes. This was worse then him having to deal with some of his incompetent employees. He had a thought in his mind, but realized that once he said it, he **would **regret it. _

"_**SHUT UP!**" he hollered at them. All six pairs of eyes were on him, some glaring and some fearful. But he glared right back. His lips were pursed, holding the words back but he knew he would have to speak them if he wanted to get away from this hotel. "You..." he started gritting his teeth. Nope, no holding back now Kaiba. "…may…stay…in…my…mansion…" he finished as he pursed his lips once more. _

_All blinked at the same time. A pause…_

"_What?" one spoke. _

"_Why?" another spoke. _

"_We are supposed to be here. Our boss…"_

"_We don't even know you!" _

_Again once more…the talking started. He was bombarded with questions. _

"_Do you even have any room for us?" _

_The only one who kept quiet were Cherie and Serenity. _

_Obviously this people didn't know him that well. They might have known his name but not his appearance. Kaiba was getting irritated with this._

"_**SHUT UP!**" He hollered once more. "…there will be arrangements with your boss, there will be hospitality, and there will be enough rooms. Why am I doing this? You won't shut up…"_

_Now he was the one rambling on and on answering their questions. _

* * *

Now all were gaping at the mansion all except Serenity, Mai and Joey. They were used to this place. Joey loathed this place. It was Kaiba's evil empire in his own words. 

"WHOA!" Matt blurted out.

"We're gonna stay here!" Kari exclaimed as her cobalt eyes turned wider by the minute. "You live here?" she asked turning her puzzled face to Kaiba. He gave a short nod before proceeding towards the mansion. Mai, Joey and Serenity walked along behind him. Joey pushed Serenity gently and when they encountered the stone steps, well let's just say there was a lot of heaving to do, in Joey's part.

"GOODNESS, can't even put in a ramp or something!" Joey commented angrily as he finally got Serenity up the steps. It wasn't that she was heavy, it's the oversized wheelchair. Kaiba ignored his comment.

Serenity's workers also gaped at the mansion, being very careful not to let there jaws drop to the floor in humiliation. But they did anyway and Sharon's was the first one to snap back up, her head returning back to reality also. She didn't like the looks of the place, even if was all glamorous and such.

The grass was cut to perfection, not one single blade standing out above the rest and it was plush, soft. An enormous marble fountain was at the center of the lawn, a carving of two magnificent dragons, back to back with water flowing out of their mouths. Followed was a wide stone path circling the fountain while making two paths that led to the mansion and the gateway out of the mansion. Small yet elegantly trimmed bushes were pushed aside to the border of the mansion and flowers were accompanying them, ones that weren't seen before. The mansion was also made of white marble, stone pillars going across it. Streaks of white gleamed from the pillars and not one smudge was on them. No signs of corrosion were visible either. It's as if it were painted everyday or fixed when there was a crack.

Sharon put this behind her and walked up to the steps, her associates soon walking behind her as well as Kari and Matt.

As soon as Kaiba entered the mansion, he barked orders to four present butlers, commanding them to bring in everyone's suitcases. Serenity rolled her eyes at his temper; it never changed. She looked up at the booming steps not to far front of her. She actually had to crane her neck upwards to see the top. This temporary shortened height was going to take some getting used to.

Everyone had arrived and a maid greeted them. Kaiba spoke a few words and the maid nodded in return, asking Serenity's co-workers to follow her. Her family was left with her and Shaila and she liked it that way. Kaiba motioned them to follow him. They hesitated (Joey did) before following him. At the back of the stairs was an elevator, outlined with mahogany wood and the doors were white. With a press of a button the doors opened with a whoosh and air conditioned air met with there faces. All shivered at the harsh, surprising blast of air except Kaiba. He smirked slightly as Serenity's face turned brightened up with pink hue.

At once they arrived upstairs and he thought he should present them their rooms. Kaiba's was at the end of the hallway (isolated from the maids) and Mokuba's was beside his.

"Alright…_you_…" he said motioning to Joey. Hey, at least he didn't insult him. "…go there…" he said jerking his thumb towards the opposite wall of Mokuba's room. Joey grunted and lumbered over to it. Mai hesitated.

"And my son…?" Mai asked. Joey stopped also looking at him.

"He could be next to your room, to the left of it. There is a slide in door so you can come to his room from your room" he stated while Mai nodded. The Kaiba mansion had almost every type of room, from a private bathroom to a room with a waterbed.

"I want a room like that…" Serenity piped in. Kaiba gave her a slight smirk. "…with Kari…" she added hastily glaring at him. Kaiba's smirk never faded.

"Fine…" he said as he pointed to a room, a room beside his. Serenity rolled her wheelchair and Kaiba walked towards her but she held a hand out promptly.

"I can do it…" she said. Kaiba shrugged. "Come on Kari, you will be staying there" she said as she pointed to the same room that Kaiba had pointed to moments ago. Kaiba's smirk was ripped of his face and was plastered on Serenity's. She knew his game…just because she was filled with drugs that were given to her at the hospital didn't mean she lost her sense, her _common sense_.

"Okay!" she said as she opened the door to it, Serenity doing the same with her room that Kaiba later on presented to her. Shaila's was also beside hers.

Kaiba looked as his daughter entered the room. It occurred to him that it didn't matter any more that Serenity wasn't next to him, his daughter was and that was fine enough. He could understand her better. He followed behind her quietly, watching her face explode with awe and excitement.

"This is the best present ever…" she whispered blissfully.

"It is?" Kaiba questioned. She jumped slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he added.

"Its okay…" she said facing him. She smiled brightly at him and he found himself smiling back at her. "It _is_ the best present ever…"

"I see…"

"I don't want any birthday presents. This is the best one I've ever received!" she said turning back around, curiosity overwhelming her as she walked over, examining what was behind the doors.

"Birthday presents?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, my birthday is next week!" Kari said turning once more in front of him. Excitement was written all over her face again. "I'm going to turn nine!"

"Really?" he asked letting the statement absorb in his mind.

"Uh huh, mom is letting us stay here extra months, even when her business trip is over. She said we could spend it here in Japanif I wanted to" she explained.

"I see…" he said pondering. He stood silent for awhile processing the information inside his mind.

"Dad?" Kari questioned at his sudden silence.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Do you want a tour of the mansion?" he asked extending his hand to her. She clasped it and nodded, following his lead.

As they walked down the hall they saw Serenity's door opened ajar. They could see her standing in front of the window, looking at what was beneath her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kari called out from outside. Serenity cocked her to the side wheeling her chair a step towards them. "Doctor said to have bed rest" Kari pointed out staring at her sternly. The adorable personality was set aside replaced with stubborn seriousness. Kaiba grinned slightly, unable to stop himself while Serenity gave a small smile.

"I would, but I can't really" she said as she motioned at her wheelchair.

"I'll help you" Kaiba said pulling Kari with him. Serenity glared as if saying silently 'get the hell away from me'. Kaiba ignored the threatening glare and was over by her side.

"Kaiba…" Serenity muttered with venom.

"Relax…would you" he said rolling his eyes. She stiffened up as she felt one arm support her knees and the other her back. Gently he picked her up and she held onto his shoulders…not really having a choice. Suddenly a click was heard. In Kari's little hand was a cell phone, with a built-in camera. She grinned at the image that was taken. Kaiba dropped Serenity hastily on the bed as he went over to her.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked immediately.

"You…" she blurted out. She gave the famous Kaiba smirk. Kaiba gave her a look of 'why'. "…it was hanging out of your pocket. It begged me to take it" she explained. Kaiba rolled his eyes as he held out his hand. Kari reluctantly gave it back. "Sorry…"

"Let's get back to the tour...?"

"Okay…" she said as she held his hand once more.

Serenity looked as they left her room closing the door behind them. It amazed her of how well they got along. They had known each other for three no four days and they act like they knew each other forever. And she could tell that Kaiba's fatherly act…was not an act. She saw the seriousness and concern in his eyes. She appreciated that but that didn't mean that she would forgive him for what he did to her. She would accept the father ness that Kaiba gave of to Kari. Sighing she leaned back on her plush pillows letting weariness overcome her.

* * *

Night soon came and Kaiba was lying down on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He pondered over today's events. He decided that he would sort some party out for Kari. But he wondered what sort of theme it should be. Lots of knowledge was required to knowabout her and he wanted to absorb all of it. He admired her traits; it had Serenity and him inside of her, mostly Serenity. 

He gave a proud smirk and extended his arm to the counter of where he picked up his cell phone and started rummaging through it looking for a certain something. He found it and examined the picture, smirking slightly. As he imagined it would be, there was him and Serenity, her blushing slightly.The thought of her blushing didn't occur to him before however. His face was blank but before long, a small smile crept up his face, as thoughts of hope emerged in his dreams.

* * *

**A/n:** Yay I'm done! Finished! I mangaed to sqeeze in some time for this story. I'm so busy! Had a test today..easy. test tomorrow though about math...(groans) and then test on history the next day! Applications of high school has already started coming in...(groans even more) and music performence on friday...if me and my friend make the audition. The last one is what i WANT to do. I shouldn't be rambling about my life here...i can do that in my xanga. XD Please review!) 


	16. When friends turned into enemies

**On to the reviews!**

Sharon: Thanks...andI hope you start to write your sorrowful stroies.

**Svakee2000: **Thanks for putting up with me and my late updates!

**Amme Moto: **Thanks. Our testing is over...finally.

Peach: I thought I wrote as of whyTea wants to kill Serenity. I did. Well basically because Serenity testified against Tea and sent her off to jail for years.

**xoxoJelly-Redxoxo:** LOL...that would be veeeeeeeery paranoid of him.

Seto: Yes it would.

Me: Get out! This is _my_ time to speak. You speak enough in the story.

Seto: ...

Me: Thats more like it!

Kristina: Father, daughter moments will come. Serenity_ is_ letting Kaiba get to bond with their daughter. Before she didn't but now she is because she realized she was hurting her daughter instead of protecting her.Why else would she agree to let her take up the offer to stay at the Kaiba Mansion?

**Everyone Else: Thank you veeeeeeeeeeery much. I really appreciate your reviews. **I would thanked you personally but thats a whole lot of reviews to type up and thank. Basically I'm lazy but I really do appreciate them! **Thank you! **

* * *

Nine Years

Chapter Sixteen: When friends became enemies

"Rise and shine dearie…" the maid said as she yanked open the blinds, letting the glory of the morning sun shine on Kari's face. She grumbled and tossed over her sheets, her back to the sun. The maid shook her head at her indolence and came over to her bed. "Come on now..." she said as she shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Just a few more minutes…" Kari grumbled. She kept her eyes closed tightly and pulled the covers over her even more, making her own little cocoon.

The maid sighed, evidently giving up. "Very well than…though I'm positive that your father wouldn't appreciate that"

The buzz that Kaiba had an unexpected daughter flowed through the mansion easily, thanks to the nosy staff Kaiba had.

But we all knew that it had to be spread around in some time right?

Kaiba made sure that that information would never leave the mansion grounds. And the staff knew to not go against it. He wasn't ready to reveal to the public that he had a daughter…yet.

Kari grunted something in response and dozed of once again.

* * *

Serenity's room…

She fumed as she strained her neck to see the mirror, but all the necessities of a bathroom were blocking her way. She hated her temporary height…it was impossible for her to do anything. She sighed, frustrated as she spit her toothpaste out.

After she was done she wheeled herself out the door and towards the elevator. Her legs might have been useless but by the time her leg was better, she would have a whole lot of upper body strength. She arrived downstairs and hoped the others were out of bed already, except Kaiba. As she passed the living room, she saw two officers and Kaiba conversing quietly. They looked towards her way.

"Ms. Wheeler…yes?" one asked.

Serenity nodded in return and the women motioned her to come in. Holding a sigh back, she entered the room. She didn't want to be interrogated now, or ever. Kaiba stood up and left and Serenity was grateful for that.

"Good morning. My name is Jane Morimoto and this is my partner David Morris" she introduced, her voice firm and serious. There was no cheer in it. They exchanged their greetings.

"How is the leg?" Morris asked. His tone was gentle and sincere. Serenity already concluded that Morris was the good cop and Morimoto was the bad cop. She rolled her eyes mentally; she had been watching too many cop shows.

"It's good…so far…" she muttered. She hated small talk but talked nonetheless.

"Alright…you got hit by a car and the person just left you there…yes?" Morimoto asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was unconscious when the person hit me so I didn't see him or her leave"

"Can you…in your words explain what happened?" Morris asked.

"I was crossing the street, I dropped my purse, I picked it up and was starting to walk again when the person just hit me, and then on I blacked out" Serenity stated simply. There really was no other way to state it.

"Uh huh…and did you manage to see the person who hit you? Maybe the car color, model…anything would help" Morimoto pushed.

"Nope. I didn't really pay attention. But I think the car was tan"

"Yes…Mr. Kaiba stated so. He also told us that it was a Honda" Morimoto stated plainly.

"Did you manage to see that face?" Morris questioned further, almost as desperate to get an answer as Morimoto.

"No…" Serenity said trying to ponder back of what happened.

"We've looked into your records and we found that you turned in someone who premeditated a murder for one of your friends…Tea Gardner" Morimoto stated as she took out a folder with her contents. She threw the picture across the table for Serenity to look at. But she didn't have to because she knew the person very well. "Ring any bells?"

"Yes" Serenity stated.

"She was a friend of yours…yes? A dear friend?" Morris asked gently.

Serenity nodded quietly.

_

* * *

Flashback…_

"_Hey Yug' is still up. I gotta talk to him about the project…" Joey said after seeing Yugi's game shop open. "Let's go."_

_Serenity yawned stretching a bit. "You go ahead, I wanna go home. I'm so tired…and full" she state patting her stomach for emphasis. _

"_Alright…I'll go walk with you and then I'll go"_

_Serenity shook her head, stopping him when he stepped forward. She hated being a burden to Joey after all he did. "Its okay…I'll go by myself"_

"_You're kidding. To think I'll let you walk alone…defenseless and vulnerable…"_

"_I'm not defenseless! I have pepper spray" she cut of sharply. She gave a small smile of reassurance. _

"_Don't fight me-"_

"_Don't fight _me_ Joey. I could walk alone. I'm not a little kid anymore! Besides, our apartment isn't that far away, only about three or four blocks." With that she started walking off. Joey stood there, speechless. He sighed and shook his head, watching her go until she was completely out of sight. _

_Serenity looked around her surroundings. People still walked on by casually. Night had only begun so they were off scurrying back home. The next block she entered was bare but a man walking down the street, his head propped down and his hands stuffed in his pockets. A shiver run down her spine; she unconsciously dug her hand in her purse, leaving it there to hold the pepper spray. But the man walked on by, continuing his business. _

_She shook her head. _

'_I'm being so paranoid…like Joey'_

_She rolled her eyes and took her hand out. As she walked on by, the old run down building was looming over her by inches. She was greeted with it everyday, but at night, eerie vibes came out of there. She quickened her steps wanting to get away from there as soon as possible, but voices were heard. _

_Quiet, hushed, tones…familiar ones._

_She swayed her head back and forth to catch glimpses of the people their, to see if she knew them. _

_She couldn't see anyone. But still…the voices were alerting her that she _knew_ them. All she could make out of the conversation was that they were discussing a proposal of some sort._

_She had a bad feeling about this. _

_She unconsciously started walking over to them, careful that she was quiet and stealthy. She stood behind a post, leaning against it. She made sure she was far away from them, but not too far away that she couldn't hear the conversation or see them. She got out her cell phone, having a feeling in her gut that this was bad. She decided to record the conversation and turn in them if this was anything bad; she wanted to be a good citizen. There was enough crime around her area and she really didn't want anymore. _

_When she saw who it was, confusion and curiosity stuck her. _

'_Tea?'_

_At once she wanted to stop recording and hear for herself. Tea was a good friend and person; she has no reason to create a crime. Although why here in the first place? She wanted to stop the recording but her fingers fell numb from doing so. It hung limply in her hand. _

_"Simple...you retrieve the millennium puzzle from little Yugi for me and I will give you the money you need for your trip to America and accessories come along with it" Pegasus said referring to the suitcase beside him. _

_"How did you know about-?"_

"_I heard from my faithful bunnies…"_

_Tea was silent from Serenity's view. Serenity was shocked that Tea even came here to talk about stealing something. Wasn't Yugi her friend? _

'_TEA tell him you won't do it! Tell him! It's not that hard. Say NO!' Serenity screamed silently. When Tea still hadn't responded, doubt filled her mind of if she _would_ say no. Fear had struck Serenity's face. _

'_Tea…please say no…' _

_"Well..." he said eagerly._

_"Why me?" _

_"Because you're the one who knows them very well and I know how much you want revenge on them. You may kill him if you want too."_

_"I want to kill him" she said quietly._

_"I know" he said gaily._

_Serenity gasped not really being able to hold it. She clapped a hand over her hand soon after, looking away from them, hoping they hadn't heard her. She cowered behind the post, hoping it would cover her._

'_No Tea!' _

_She peered again at the two and her doubts were confirmed; she nodded. _

"_Excellent...you may start this week and you will get the money when you bring the puzzle to me. Give me a call..." he said handing me a small piece of paper which contained a phone number. _

_"No...Give me the money first. How am I to be sure that you don't fool me?"_

_"You will get the money...I never turn back on my word." Tea hesitated but then nodded. With that he left. Serenity dashed towards the exit too but almost gave herself away when Tea was less than three feet away from her. She squeaked almost but clapped her hand over her mouth once again. _

'_Thank god for this fog…' She thought when she saw Tea starting to walk the opposite way. _

_When she got home she breathed hard, thinking of the event that just happened. She flipped her phone open listening to the conversation once again…making sure that it wasn't just her imagination. But no…here it was. _

_Joey soon arrived and noticed the pale, worried face. He questioned her and she began her story. _

"_I can't believe dis…Tea? No it can't be" Joey said disbelieving her.. _

"_That's how I felt too but after hearing _this_ again…" she said holding up her phone in emphasis. "…it's true." She said softly._

"_But she's friendship girl!" Joey protested. _

"_Not anymore…" _

_He sighed and looked at Serenity who was sitting down in an armchair, thinking. _

"_Well…what are we going to do?" Serenity asked. _

"_We…" he sighed pausing. "We…have to turn her in…"_

"_But…she's our friend"_

"_Was…" Joey corrected. He was frustrated, confused, and angry. _

_Serenity nodded in comply. _

_Flashback End…

* * *

_

"She _was _a good friend…" Serenity corrected after remembering that night. "What's that got to do with anything? That was a long time ago"

"We suspect that it was her, especially from the fact that she just got out of prison the same day you had your accident" Morris stated.

Serenity was quiet as she absorbed the information. Morris had a good point. At first Tea had might've not looked like an assassin but after that night with Pegasus, Tea might've been anything. Tea showed her true colors that night.

* * *

Kitchen...

"Ren'?" Joey called out from the stairway. He quickly ran down the stairs of the kitchen, making Kaiba agitated. Each 'thump' he made with his oversized feet would make the vein on Kaiba's forehead jump. He closed his eyes and continued eating his breakfast. Mokuba was seated next to him.

"Morning Joey…" Mokuba greeted as he popped a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Morning…Where's Serenity?" Joey questioned. "…and what's for breakfast?" he asked looking around the enormous kitchen.

"Anything you want. Our cooks are in a convention so you'll have to make your own breakfast. They'll be back tomorrow"

"Dang…where's the bowls?" he asked after searching all the cupboards.

"On the counter idiot" Kaiba grunted but Joey heard him clearly. Joey growled and decided to say something but went against it. He cocked his head towards the counter and took out the ceramic bowl.

He headed towards the table, milk, bowl, and spoon in hand. There he snatched the cereal that Kaiba was about to pour. Joey grinned as he poured it. Kaiba showed no emotion of anger; that would only provoke him but inside he was fuming with anger.

"Too bad…there ain't no more" he said. Now Kaiba was mad.

He narrowed his eyes and snatched the last muffin that Joey was about to get his hands on. He buttered it and took a bite out of it pompously. Joey did the same with his cereal. Each were having there own private glaring contest as well as I-have-this-and-you-don't. Mokuba shook his head.

"Bye..."

"Bye" Kaiba and Joey said in unison roughly. Soon after, everyone woke up and was seated across the large breakfast table. All were quiet, eating silently. Eleven people in his mansion. Half of them he didn't even know. It was…surreal. Only people he wanted were Kari…and Serenity. But no…family and co-workers had to butt in. Kaiba shook his head and said his goodbye to Kari.

"Good riddance…" Joey muttered. A sharp nudge was followed from Mai.

He headed towards the living of where he left his briefcase earlier of when those two annoying officers came in. The officers were gone and Serenity was still there, thinking deeply. She didn't seem to notice him as he passed by her.

"Hello…anyone there?" he said as he bent down to her level and waved his hand frantically. He knocked her forehead lightly.

She narrowed her eyes. "What!" she snapped. He was too close to her.

_Too close._

She stared at his lips and blushed unconsciously. Kaiba saw the red hew and drew closer, teasing her, a teasing smirk acquiring him. However, heshowed no signs on his faceof kissing her.Her glare returned and she shoved his face back with one hand. He closed his eyes and chuckled against the soft hand.He kissed it. She pulled back, glaring furiously…as well as blushing furiously.

He stood to his full height and stared down at her. She looked away from him trying to hide her blush, crossing her arms. She fought with herself, angry as to why she was blushing.

He drew his platinum briefcase. "Bye" he said casually as if nothing happened.

* * *

A/n: I know, I know…not much of a Seto and Serenity moment but they'll be in parts in the upcoming chapters. Please review! 


	17. Father Daughter Day Out

**A/n: **I want to thank the people who were patient with my story. **Only** reviewers who were patient. I'll be updating a lot faster during the summer. And thank you for the 256 reviews! Really appreciate it!

**On to the reviews!**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: **I agree. Thanks for being patient with my late updating!

**Starwolf4: **Hehe I liked that part too. Thanks for being sooo patient with my late updating!

**xoxoJelly-Redxoxo: **Love can make people stupid, even a computer genious. Kukuku. Thanks for being patient with my late updating.

**Amme Moto: **Yes I love doing that too. Kukuku. Thanks for being patient with my late updating.

Seto'sfan001: Yes Kaiba is being a good father. I guesshegets it from when he took care of Mokuba when they were younger.

Kaiba: I had it inme all along. (smirks proudly)

SxS4ever: Wow...can't breath! Big head coming through!

Kaiba: T-T

Thanks for being patient with my late updating!

**CrimsonFaeSorceress: **I hope this chapter will answer your question. (sweat drops)

MENDY: Okay Mendy, care to explain what's so nasty about it? I didn't put any lemon or things like that. I don't get it! Is it sick because Seto and Serenity are the couple? If thats the case, don't bother to read my stories! I except only constructive critisism, not flaming about couples!

**Thank you everyone else! **

Peach

Amanda

Sharanika

Ann

**Darkhope

* * *

**

Following message to **Unknown** (anonymous reviewer) Others, you may skip this announcement and go on and read the chapter.

I know its long Unknown but you need to read this.

You really know how to piss a person off. I try, okay, I try to update. I know I haven't updated this story in like, what one or two months. Ask yourself this. Why do I not update my story in months? Think about it. Here I'll help you out!

Two possible answers.

A: Because I'm busy.

B: Because I have stuck.

C: Because I'm lazy.

D: I hate this story.

If you said A and B, you are correct! (Claps hands for you) Answer choice A happens frequently.

But if you chose C and D, well think of it this way, why would I **make** this story in the first place if I was lazy?

And as for D, why would I **post** up this story in the first place? If I hated it at some point, I would remove it. Completely. Just like I did with "My billionaire fiancé"

So you see, stop writing me stupid reviews that shouldn't be even considered reviews at the first place! Reviews are critique and rating of the chapter, but what you do is way past rating and critique! It's really annoying and I really don't need "You take to long…" or "Hurry up and update!" to rack up my brain. I have a **huuuuuuuuuuuge** temper.

If you do not take heed to this, I **will block** anonymous people so they won't be able to review. I know that a lot of anonymous people don't annoy like this but some do. And the people who do they will pay the price, the innocent ones will have to pay the price also, even though they didn't do anything.

So next time you see you can't review because I blocked anonymous reviews, you'll know it was anonymous people getting on my nerves.

Sorry.

Other than that…**On to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Nine Years

Chapter Seventeen: Father Daughter day out. 

"This place is huge!" Kari exclaimed. "I think its bigger then your mansion! There are so many people!" she said as her azure eyes drank in the scene before her. Kaiba smirked wryly at her curiosity and fascination; it was too amusing.

He continued leading her through Kaiba Corp. giving her the complete tour, her hand in his hand. He didn't mind. Workers didn't bother to look at them even though they saw them out of the corner of their eye. Putting their noses in Kaiba's business was a bad idea to start the morning. They continued on to their business.

Both arrived at the elevator they had used previously, one that Kari had to hold her head up high to look at. She felt inferior to it. It chimed and opened immediately. With a click of a button, they arrived at the top.

"This is Uncle Mokuba's and my floor" Kaiba stated flatly. Work was getting tedious for him but being the responsible man he was, he continued on to his office. On the way, he could hear Mokuba conversing quietly with someone. He ignored them and stepped inside his office.

"I think you'll be pretty bored here" he said to Kari. He didn't want her to come because of the tediousness he thought she would feel sooner or later, but she pleaded and he gave in. He had to admit, he liked her easily fascinated personality.

She shrugged and gazed at his office. "Cool you have a T.V." Kari said when she saw the flat screen seated comfortably above her on a shelf.

"With cable" Kaiba said as he set up his apple laptop.

She rolled her eyes. "And you said I was going to get bored…" she said as she shook her head for emphasis. He chucked lightly and started his daily routine of vigorous typing.

"Cable could get boring sooner or later"

"I think I'll manage…" she replied.

He could hear Kari watching random cartoons and emitted a small smile. It reminded him of Mokuba when he was younger. Mokuba clung onto him and was always in his business so much when he was younger but he didn't mind. Now, he was creating a private, personal life; growing up. But Kaiba knew Mokuba's private life was filled with good intentions.

Three hours later, the afternoon sun came out and irritated him greatly. He closed the curtains. Like he predicted, Kari was starting to get bored. He could hear her yawn and out of the corner of his eye he could see her little eyes drooping.

"Uh…I'm almost done…" he called out hoping she wouldn't fall asleep, but really he was far from done.

"Okay" she replied, her eyes finally closing. Kaiba sighed and called Mokuba.

Soon after, a knock was heard. "You buzzed?" he asked a little bit annoyed. He interrupted his conversation with Rebecca…and other things.

"You mind doing some of my work for me?" Kaiba asked.

"Actually-"

"Thanks" Kaiba replied as he quickly went over to Kari and shook her awake.

"Hey wait-" Mokuba exclaimed, or tried to.

"You're the best" Kaiba interrupted once again. He quickly grabbed Kari and headed out the door leaving Mokuba with Kaiba's tedious work.

Mokuba puffed and walked his way over to the laptop, his mouth nearly dropping open. He stalked over to the door and opened it. "You expect me to finish all_ that_!_" _Mokuba called out after seeing the many files left to be checked and done.

"Please and thank you!" Kaiba replied while Kari giggled at the whole situation.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

"Alright, I'm done. Organized much?" Serenity asked her coworker Shelly.

"Yes very. Alright, I'll tell you how it goes. Until then, uh…get well soon." Shelly said as she stood up and left.

"Okay"

Shaila came into the room, her cocoa eyes carrying giddy and innocence. "So…" she said trailing off. She sat down beside her on the couch and took a sip of her coke. "Anything new?" she asked ever so innocently.

Serenity detected her false innocence ever since she entered the room. "What…" she asked flatly. She picked up her juice and took a sip.

Shaila rolled her eyes. "Stop hiding it. Stop acting innocent!"

"I'm not the one acting innocent!" Serenity retorted quickly, her juice still in hand.

Shaila huffed. "I saw the _interaction_ with you and Kaiba…" Shaila said finally, remembering their little moment.

"So? What about it?" Serenity asked plainly. She didn't know why Shaila was turning it into a big deal.

"Ugh! Serenity, are you that dense! He _likes _you. Maybe even _looooooooooooves _you!"

"Shaila, that was just an attempt to taunt me" Serenity replied with simplicity. She took a sip of her drink. "You're being ridiculous."

"Serenity, why do you think he asked you to come and stay with him?"

"Simple, because of Kari" Serenity replied matter-of-factly.

"He could have easily asked Kari alone-"

"But he knew that I would definitely say no to that-"

"True…but then remember your coworkers and Joey objected and you couldn't almost come so he made arrangements for them to come and live with him so you could be here also?" Shaila said after interrupting her.

"So, what about it?"

Shaila rolled her eyes. "Goodness, you really are so dense. The point is…_stupid_…who would want nine other people to come and stay in his privacy! He only did it cause of you…and Kari of course. I mean I wouldn't nine people living with me, no way!" Shaila finished, hoping she would understand. "And today mornings encounter confirmed my thoughts"

"Stop being an idiot" Serenity scoffed. She picked up her juice and set off towards the backyard.

"Hey where're you going?"

"Away from you and you idiotic ramblings" Serenity sneered.

"You can't deny the truth!" Shaila cried out.

"Whatever…" Serenity muttered.

* * *

Joey and Mai... 

"Mai…" Joey whined. "…when are we gonna get done?"

"Hush. As long as we're here, we should do _some _shopping" Mai replied. "Besides, you haven't gone shopping with me in a long time"

"Matt is sooooooo lucky" Joey muttered quietly. He didn't have to suffer his mother's shopping personality.

They entered a lady's boutique and Joey ran to the nearest chair and dumped all of Mai's bags on the floor. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hun…think of it this way, you won't have to be around Kaiba" Mai said as she rummaged through racks of clothes.

"He isn't home in the first place" Joey replied wearily. "He took Kari to work, 'member? I still dink it wasn't a good idea ta let her. Who knows what he'll do ta her."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Stop being so paranoid. Yes Kaiba is a jerk, that's a given, but he won't hurt Kari" she said as she entered the dressing room.

Joey grunted something and closed his eyes.

"Hun, what do you think?"

He opened an eye and looked at her. Both eyes soon opened. Hugging every curve of her body was a plain yet elegant white sundress. It was a v-neck and it flowed down to her knees. Vines of lavender and white flowers climbed all the way to her thighs. A lavender lace was circling her waist. She looked like an angel.

"Weathers getting a little hot so…" she said trailing off.

"I don't get it, what's the occasion?" Joey asked.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Its outdoor wear"

"Oh, in dat case, I give it two thumbs up!" He grinned goofily. She couldn't help but giggle.

Shopping might have been a bore to him but it had its ups.

* * *

Kari and Kaiba... 

"Alright, you hungry? It's around lunch time now" Kaiba asked Kari. She nodded vigorously. "Where to?"

"Is there a MacDonald's here?" she asked. **(1)**

"Yeah there is." He pulled out of the Kaiba Corp. garage and headed towards the nearest MacDonald's.

When they arrived, they could see many people arriving for the lunch rush hour. Lines were full and people behind the register were scurrying here and there to get the customers orders.

"This may take awhile…" Kaiba told Kari.

Kari pouted. She was hungry now and she wanted food now. She wasn't very patient. "Can we go somewhere else then…if you don't mind?" Kari asked sweetly.

"I was hoping you'd ask that"

They quickly went back towards the car and headed off.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"I don't know Domino that well. You pick"

"There is a nice brunch place that opened up. Mokuba told me so. He said critics gave it a good review"

"I don't care about the reviews, as long as the food is good"

He chuckled. He parked in a shady area in the parking lot and entered the restaurant.

"Hey I came here before!"

"Really"

"Yeah with mom and Shaila. Actually, now that I think about it, mom had her accident right after we left here"

"Interesting" Kaiba mused. They paid and stood behind the buffet counter, filling up their plates with various things. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the same police officers that were here this morning talking to the restaurant owner. He could see the owner handing them tapes.

"Hm…" Kari said after seeing Kaiba look at them. "What are they doing?"

"Asking for surveillance tapes" Kaiba answered. He would've done the same thing.

"Why? The accident didn't happen inside here. It happened outside"

"But they have cameras outside too" Kaiba pointed out. He looked away from them and headed towards a table.

"I get it! They might see the suspect!" Kari exclaimed. "Why'd you get boring food?"

"Boring food?" Kaiba questioned after taking a bite.

"Yucky food…" She elaborated. She continued, "Salad…bleh" Kari said making a face.

He laughed. "You'll learn to like it sooner or later. Besides, it's healthy."

"So is macaroni and cheese!"

"Uh…that's not really good for adults. For _kids_, its okay." Kaiba said, him making a face now. The thought of eating that much cheese grossed him out but he didn't question Kari's food options. She was a kid and she needed her calcium. "Do you eat _any_ vegetables?"

"Yeah…but salads not really my type"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but it doesn't give off a nice smell"

"You never know until you try." He took a bite emphasizing greatly of how much flavor and taste it had.

"That doesn't work with me. Mom uses that trick all the time"

"I used on your uncle when he was younger. He'd usually give in"

"Not me!" she said proudly. "_But_…we can make a deal. I try the salad, if you try the macaroni and cheese"

He frowned. "That stuff can kill an adult. Too much cheese"

"Well I don't think one bite will hurt"

"That's what they all say at first."

"But your very thin"

"I'd like to keep it that way"

Kari rolled her eyes. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Kaiba grunted. She was clever and she would make a good business women one day. Look at her, already making propositions. He smirked.

"Alright"

She grinned. "I'm very persuasive."

"I can see that. Your future holds many bright things"

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

She wheeled herself towards the garden, enjoying the quiet serene scene. She closed her eyes and breathed the sweet scent that the flowers were emitting. It was helping her relax and forget about everything that has happened to her in the past couple of days; moving here, Tea a possible suspect, Kaiba and his pathetic taunts, Shaila making up a barbaric theory…

She shook her head and reopened her eyes, seeing Matt play soccer with one of Kaiba's butlers.

_Everyone is getting along fine…_

"Goal!" Matt cheered. She giggled and watched the two play.

"Ah yes, but I _will_ get the next one!" the butler replied.

"Hah! You talk big but can you actually do it?" Matt challenged.

She grinned; he had Joey's macho man talk and Mai's competitiveness. She sighed and turned away. She was utterly bored.

_There is nothing to do if I'm in this stupid wheelchair! _

"Matt!" Mai called out. She spotted Serenity and gave a small wave. Matt came running at the call of his name.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Mai asked. He shook his head.

"Go wash up, I'll go make something"

"Actually Miss, I'll be glad to make him something" the butler said arriving, flushed with embarrassment for playing with Matt. If Kaiba was here…he didn't want to think about it.

Mai nodded and went over to Serenity.

"You're back. Where's Joey?" Serenity greeted.

"In the den, watching whatever's on T.V." she said and rolled her eyes as she said this. "Do you want to see what I got?"

"I guess its better than doing nothing."

They reentered the mansion and headed straight upstairs to Mai's room.

"I like the sundress." Serenity commented. Mai smiled brightly.

"Yeah Joey and I like it too"

"What's that?" Serenity asked as she saw the something wrapped in paper.

"Oh that. It's just something a store gave me because I shopped over a hundred bucks" she said nervously.

Serenity rolled her eyes. She gasped and then smacked her head. "I forgot! Kari's birthday is coming up. A week and a half from now! Ugh! I've been caught up with the accident and everything I forgot!"

"Relax! There's still time to do set it up!" Mai reassured.

"I guess but-"

"You know you've been getting all grumpy ever since you've had this accident. Relax! You're supposed to."

"But-"

"No buts! You know, now that I think about it, _Kaiba _seems more relaxed and carefree than you. It's liked, you switched personalities."

Serenity growled and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like being compared to him.

"See!" Mai said when she saw her reaction. Serenity returned her eyes in their normal posture and sighed.

"Fine. I'll _try _to relax"

* * *

Kari and Kaiba... 

"Alright, ready to go?" Kaiba asked Kari. She nodded and both stood up.

"I still can't believe you spit it out."

He growled. "It was a nasty thing to eat" he grunted. "Too much cheese."

They entered the car and started towards the mansion.

"What were you working on? Back at your company?" Kari asked.

"This land that I'm funding. My company is handling the construction also. I was going over construction details to see if everthing was alright"

"What's the land gonna become?"

"An orphanage…" Kaiba trailed off. "It's almost done. It should be done by next week actually"

"Cool!"

He continued. "The owner is holding some kind of thank you acknowledgement party for me next week. I'd like to take you"

"Can my uncle, aunt, and my cousin come?"

"Uh…sure. Why not. But you'd have to get their consent."

"And my mom?" Kari asked.

"Again it's up to her"

* * *

**A/n: **Uh…well I'm done. Hope you like the father/daughter moments. Please review! 

**(1)** I'm not sure that if there is a MacDonalds in Japan, but uh...lets say there is. (Sweat drops)


	18. Brother to Brother

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews everybody! Really love them! Do you think I'm updating fast enough? I think I'm doing alright...well its a lot faster then before. Haha...but ifI don't update for awhile again, just know that its cause of some dilema's I'm going through right now. Uh...don't really want to state. It's not interferring much now, but if it does, well you'll know when I'm not updating.

**On to the reviews!**

**Darkhope: **Yeah, I like them too. (smiles) I will try to keep my word. But if not, well you'll know why if you read the above. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chocolatelover1: **Hehe, thanks. Here's your update.

**Svakke2000:** Thanks for understaninding. I'm glad at least one person does. (smiles)

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: **Yeah, I agree. Thanks for understanding.

Unknown: Thanks for understanding. I think I went a bit too far with the announcement. (smiles nervously)

Mendy: Thanks for the compliment.

Ms. Setsuki: Say it proud and loud. I hate Tea too. (grins) Yeah...I kinda figured out the slang, _after _I read the comment over and over again. (sweat drops)At first I thought it might be slang and allbut then i shrugged it off cause it sounded like a bad comment too. (sweat drops) My school don't use that kinda slang that much anymore so yeah...it kinda went away and I forgot. (sweat drops) Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you everyone else!**

StarWolf4

**Amme Moto**

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx **

**Little Karma**

**Serenity Meowth**

**Wingsofdragonfly**

**NewBlue**

Yami Evelyn

**CrimsonFaeSorceress**

Sam

Peach

**Seto'sOnlyfan001**

**xxpunxx101**

**Asakura'sSkyFireGal4ever**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Nine Years 

Chapter Eighteen: Brother to Brother 

"Please mom?" Kari whined to Serenity. Both were in Mai's room, Mai sitting comfortably on the bed, an amused expression on her face as she watched her niece go on with her never ending pleads and whining. "PLEASE?"

"I already told you honey, if my leg doesn't get better then I can't" Serenity countered. Kari pouted.

"But the doctor said that come in next week for a check up! And the party is on a Friday! You'll be up and going by then!" Kari protested.

"But if my leg gets better, then I have to take rehab"

Kari pouted again. "How long will that take?"

Serenity shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. It depends how much my leg can take."

"What about you Aunt Mai?" Kari asked Mai. Mai shrugged.

"I'm only going if your mommy is going. Besides, I won't know anyone there"

"You'll know me!" Kari said beaming. Mai chuckled. She pulled Kari into a hug.

"You're so adorable…"

"Ugh! You're squishing me" Kari said muffled. She managed squeeze out her head. "And you'll know dad" she added.

"Uh…I don't know your dad that well. I mean, we barely talk and all…" Mai said trailing off. Kari sulked. "Aw…don't be sad. You'll still be able to go." Mai reassured.

"I want you there and mom and Uncle Joey and Matt!" Kari pressed. Her eyes were wide, pleads in them. She knew how to make a person guilty. "Please…"

"Kari…" Serenity said. She motioned her to come over here. When she did, Serenity pulled her onto her lap. "If my leg gets better and I can walk by Friday, then I'll go"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Serenity said right hand up as emphasis. "Scouts honor" she added.

"You're not a scout"

"I was…when I was a little girl like you." Kari rolled her eyes and hopped down her lap.

"Will you come too?" Kari asked Mai.

"If you mom's leg gets better. I promise"

"Okay." She left the room.

* * *

Kaiba's room… 

"She said she'll come if her leg gets better" Kari said aloud when she entered his room.

"I didn't know you were actually going to ask her"

"Well of course I would, she's my mom"

"What did you do to get her to come? Plead?" Kaiba asked. "I didn't expect her to give in so easily."

"Hehe…" Kari said nervously. "Maybe…"

"You remind me so much of your uncle Mokuba. Did you get a chance to talk with him?" he asked, shutting down his laptop. She shook her head. "I think you'll have a lot in common."

She shrugged. "It's cold in here" she said shivering.

"It's a hot day" Kaiba replied rummaging through his desk.

"I think I'll go out for a bit" Kari said while he nodded. "I saw Matt play soccer earlier. Come play with us!"

Play, when had he heard the word...when Mokuba was around twelve. Mokuba always asked him to play video games and such. But now, playing…in _public_? When had he done that…when his parents were still alive.

"Uh…" he said trailing off.

"Please…" she pleaded. She batted her eyes. He quickly looked away. There she goes again, giving her the _look. _He looked her way but quickly recoiled. Now she was giving her the_ lip _along with the _pout. _"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase" she said again.

"Oh come on…" Kaiba muttered quietly.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out, opening his door without hesitation. "I need to talk with you. Um…am I interrupting something?"

"No not really" Kaiba replied. He plopped down on his bed not caring how he acted. Mokuba arched an eyebrow. Kaiba ignored it.

"Yes!" Kari said. She turned to face Mokuba. "I was almost there. I was getting to him!"

Mokuba blinked but soon understood and grinned. "Ah…giving him the _look_ and the _lip _for something?" Kari nodded. "Well, next time…right now can I talk to him?"

"Alright, but you owe me" Kari said heading towards the door.

Mokuba ruffled her hair. She left and closed the door. "Cute kid"

"Reminds me of someone…" Kaiba simply replied. "Now then…what's it you want to talk about?"

"It's about Rebecca" he started off, nervously.

Kaiba blinked. He expected him to talk about company issues not about his personal life. Then again, it might be nice to get in touch with Mokuba's life again. "You want to…" Kaiba said, trailing off. He sat up.

Mokuba shrugged and joined him. He ran a free had through his messy raven hair and sighed.

"What…you want to dump her?"

"No!" Mokuba immediately said. "Unlike you Seto, I don't make stupid mistakes like that-" Mokuba began but stopped immediately when hearing a deadly growl. One mistake he made when in love and Kaiba is goaded with it. And it comes from little brother dearest! "I mean…nevermind" Mokuba quickly said.

"Then what is it you want to talk to me about…little brother?" Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"I…I…IwanttoproposetoRebecca" Mokuba said rather quickly. Kaiba heard clearly and blinked again. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Well what are you doing here? Did you buy a ring?" Kaiba asked.

He shook his head. "I…I'm…"

"You're afraid of rejection…" Kaiba asked, more like stated. Mokuba meekly nodded. "How long have you been going out with her?"

"Um…I think six months"

"So what's the problem?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Maybe because she rejected Yugi…" he said quietly.

Kaiba nodded understandingly. "Forgot about that. Well…think about the facts of why she refused."

"She told me because he was always going on trips outside of Japan, long trips and such and she couldn't deal with that. She actually told me she was going to dump him that day when he proposed to her. She felt guilty when he did but…well you know…it was unexpected. She didn't know he was going to propose to her"

"Ouch…" Kaiba commented.

"Yeah…"

"Think about it Mokuba, you don't go on trips. And if you do, it's always inside of Japan. I go on the big ones, which are sort of rare now" Kaiba encouraged.

"Still…"

"Just go on and do it. Be a man, like Yugi did. He knew the consequences and he dealt with them"

Mokuba grunted. "I guess so…your're okay with all of this?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?"

"I have your blessings and all...right?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yes Mokuba. It's your life...I don't get a say in your love life, even though I still think she's a little brat but hey its your love life. If you trust her, then I guess I'll have to also"

"Guess so..." Mokuba replied. He smiled at him and Kaiba returned the smile.

Kaiba patted Mokuba's back roughly.

"Ouch!" Mokuba yelped standing up. "What was that for!"

"A pat of encouragement. Don't you have a ring to buy?" Kaiba said laying back down. He closed his eyes.

"And what about you? Lazying about. Why don't you become a man and take Serenity back!" Mokuba retaliated. He smirked at Kaiba's low growl.

Kaiba waved his brother off. "Go…I'm tired"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and left, closing the door behind him. "From nothing…" He sighed and saw Serenity there, near Kaiba's door.

"How long have you been there?" Mokuba asked.

"Uh…um…sorry! I was passing by and I heard your conversation and well…" Serenity said, trailing off. She played with the locks of her hair. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay…but now since you know an all,canyou help me"

"Help you with what?"

"I need some super, mega, romantic plans…"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Sure. But I need to plan Kari's birthday plans too"

"I'll help you if you help me"

She smiled. "Deal!" They shook hands and headed towards the living room.

"Now then…what's this about Kaiba being a man and taking me back?" Serenity asked on their way down.

Mokuba nervously raked his hair. '_So she heard that too.'_ "Hehe…"

"I'm not a possession Mokuba-"

"I didn't mean it that way Serenity. Honestly!" Mokuba quickly said. "He still loves you and he really regrets what he did. And I _know _that someplace in your heart you love him too…"

She kept quiet. "So what do you have in mind for your proposal?"

Mokuba sighed. Obviously she wanted no more talk about Kaiba. He had grown too old for matchmaker. But…

"_I was almost there. I was getting to him!" _

He smirked. Maybe not him but her. Yes, definitely her. And if his elder brother's words were right, that she was like him, then it would work. From what he observed so far from her, from planting ideas in the hospital to now, she was good. He would have to talk to Kari sometime later.

**

* * *

A/n: Mokuba's going to propose. Hehe…and going to entrust Kari with his matchmaking days. Hehe…I think that's cute. What do you think? Please tell me in your review! **


	19. Neutral Fortuity

**DarkHope: **Yep, I'm gonna try to still keep it. I think I'll be able to update smoothly now..thanks for the concern.

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx**: Yep, who doesn't want Seto and Serenity to be toghether. :) I'll try to get on it...

**KiWingz: **Can't wait for Kari's b-day either.

**BLACK EYELINER89: **Heh...I try. :blushes: Thanks!

Seto'sfan001: Yes Serenity's being hot headed but that's what's keeping the story going. :)

**Everyone Else THANKS! **

**Gekkou Hana**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**

**Svakee2000**

**Starwolf4**

Star

**Serenity Meowth**

unknown

**Amme Moto**

Rayne Kurai

DreamGirl01

BOB2

**Dorfam**

**Riley-Mayori**

Goldenstar

* * *

Nine Years

Chapter Nineteen: Neutral Fortuity 

He quietly walked through the hallways, wanting not to intrude anyone's sleep. It was around an hour till midnight. He had returned from his date, one he called proposal date. He grinned wolfishly, remembering how it went. Quietly he reached his room and pulled out his key; he didn't want the kids now living here going through his stuff.

"Hello!"

Startled, he turned around at the cheerful greeting, dropping his keys in the process. He quickly bent down and retrieved but she instead picked it up, giving him a bright smile.

"Here" she said handing it to him.

"Thanks" Mokuba murmured. He frowned. "What are you doing up so late? I don't think your mom would like that" he chastised.

"I was just getting a drink of water!" she protested, pouting. She crossed her arms. He stared at her eyes, they were void of sleep. She was wide awake.

"It's not safe to be wandering out here this late"

"Why?" she inquired.

"You'll get lost"

She shrugged. "I'll find my way…" she trailed off. She headed towards the steps, him reluctantly following after her. "What are _you_ doing up so late?" she asked smirking; she expected him to follow.

He frowned. "Hey I can be up as late as I want to be. You however have a bedtime"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, grown ups who stay up late aren't responsible in the morning" she now reprimanded, wagging her index finger for emphasis.

"Oh…and how would you know?"

"Mommy told me"

He smirked. She was _way_ beyond mature for her age. He admired that.

They arrived at the kitchen and she reached for a glass heading towards the fridge.

"I thought you wanted water"

She shrugged and pulled out a carton of milk and went to the counter. "I change my mind. I'm hungry"

He chuckled at her antics. Obviously she didn't want to go to bed. "Aren't you sleepy?"

"No" she truthfully answered. She shrugged. "I'm just not… sleepy"

"Hm…too much caffeine?" he inquired. He accepted the Oreo she offered.

"Maybe…" She took a bite of her cookie.

"Well then as long as we're up I want to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Well we haven't really gotten to know each other ever since you got here. You're sorta part of my life now"

"I guess…" she trailed off.

He pouted. "It looks like you don't want to be"

Quickly she interjected. "No, no! Nothing like that! It's just…I have… other things in my mind" she said quietly, looking down at her plate.

He smiled, having an idea what mind it be. "Your parents?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" he said satisfyingly.

* * *

Morning…

He groaned when feeling the impact of something heavy yet light. He opened an eye and turned over, dropping her in the process.

"MORNING TIME!" She screamed in a sing song voice. He sat up, running a hand through his cluttered hair. He saw her grinning toothily. She pulled his hand but failed, much to her dismay. "Everyone is awake but yoooou…and mom" she added quietly.

"Hm…my alarm clock was supposed to go off…" he mumbled quietly to himself after seeing the digital readout. "Go bug your mother then Kari…" Kaiba muttered plopping back down. Even if the clock worked he thought to himself that he would just go back to sleep, due to yesterdays exhausting events.

Her face fell and it looked like she was about to cry. "You…You…don't want me here. You think I'm a pest" she said, her eyes glazed with water. He cocked his head at her, arching an eyebrow.

"Come on Kari, you know I love you" he murmured, closing his eyes.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes, Kaiba style. "If you loved me then you would wake up!" She began pounding at his back while he smirked. The effect was doing nothing but massaging his bare back.

"To the left…" he murmured. She heard this and gave a final pound. That hurt. He quickly sat up, dropping her in the process. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and ran for the door, sensing irritation radiating off him but he was faster. He scooped her up in his arms and started ruffling her hair with the back of his fist. He grinned as she squirmed in his arms but to no avail.

"Hey stop! That took me an hour to brush you know…I have very thick hair!" she protested.

He let her down and headed towards the bathroom. "That should teach you a lesson about being disrespectful" he muttered.

She frowned. "Sleeping for more then eight hours is a bad habit!" she yelled.

"Really…_you_ should think about your words" he replied. She crossed her arms, pouting, reminiscing about yesterday's morning. Stupid maid…she thought. Blabbermouth… She hated admitting it but she was being a hypocrite.

She sighed and left his room being greeted with Mokuba.

"Your mom's awake" he informed her. "What about your dad?"

"It took some time but he's awake" she replied.

"Good, let's go"

"Hey how was your proposal Uncle Mokuba?"

He looked at her puzzled. She never really did call him Uncle Mokuba until now. The title felt strange and foreign yet he felt proud at the same time to be bestowed with it. He gave a triumphant smirk.

"Went well" he said reminiscing when Rebecca squealed with joy, jumping at him all the while. He winced when remembering the unbalanced fall. The pain was far from gone.

"Best of luck" she said smiling.

"Thanks"

They arrived, everyone seated except Kaiba and Serenity. They went ahead and started not really bothering to wait up for them.

"We're leaving tomorrow" one of Serenity's associates said, directing it to Joey. The other four nodded in comply. "We just wanted to know if Serenity's leaving with us."

"Does she really have too?" Mai asked.

"No not really since we already made the deal. All we have to do is give the contracts to our boss and its vacation time!" Josh answered. He gave a heartwarming smile to Mai who instead scoffed quietly.

"Ask her den when she comes" Joey growled, seeing the playboy smile. He hated the guy, not just now but from before. He was a copy of Duke Devlin except Devlin managed to shed that personality after maturing further. "Most likely we'll all go back"

Kaiba lumbered down the steps, keeping quiet all the while. He never felt this exhausted, probably because it came from the all-nighter he pulled last night and from spending time with Kari. He really blamed his all-nighter, however. Spending time with Kari wasn't a tiring thing to him.

'_I need caffeine…'_

He quickly strode over to the coffee pot, stifling a yawn. He turned around and met with all the people that were sitting down for breakfast. He cringed his nose. He still wasn't getting used to having a motel in his house. He just wish they would get out already, excluding Kari…and Serenity.

"Come and sit!" Kari chirped. Groaning silently to himself he sat in an empty chair.

"You look horrible…as usual" Joey commented emitting a snide grin. Mai scowled at him and he retreated to his breakfast.

Kaiba ignored the comment and started eating.

"Wow…what's gotten into you? I expected an insult but all I get is silence. Hah cool!"

"Joey!" Mai scolded.

"Savor your moment mutt because it won't last" Kaiba muttered while Kari frowned.

Joey's brow twitched. What did he just say? M-U-T-T. The four letter word Joseph Wheeler absolutely despised. He even hated the words that were related to it; Dog, puppy, and so forth.

He stood up, chair falling. "What'd you say!" he roared.

All eyes were on him, Mai doing nothing but just groaned. Why did her husband have to have a hotheaded quality? And why did Kaiba_ still_ have to continue the insults? But as she thought back of it…really it was Joey who started their little battle this morning. She sighed, going back to eating her breakfast for she was used to Joey's barbaric words, complaints as well as his humiliation.

"Really now, is this a way to set an example for your kid and niece? Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Kaiba chastised. He was calm and cool, much to Joey's dismay. He lifted the chair and sat back down again, grumbling. He glanced Kaiba's way, seeing the wide, snide, smirk now in his face.

Kari sighed quietly, Mokuba chuckling in his throat. The technique Kaiba used was much similar to Kari's. Those two were replicas of each other, Serenity's personality butting in now and then. In moments Serenity arrived, flushing with embarrassment when all eyes were on her.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. She spotted and empty space and frowned at the people she would have to wheel her chair in between; Josh and Kaiba. Mokuba and Kari exchanged glances. They slapped each other's hands underneath the table.

Sighing inwardly she sat next to them. She didn't mind Kaiba's presence, yet she did at the same time. Kaiba role as a father to Kari was actually pretty good and pleasing to her. She never saw Kari so cheerful before, even though they spent time for at least a day or two. They acted like they had knew each other for years.

She was particularly amazed at Kaiba's role. He acted so…naturally, as if he was born to be a father, which was really surprising. I guess him raising Mokuba came back to him at full force when he heard that Kari belonged to him also.

She frowned, she didn't mind him spending time with Kari but that still didn't change matters between them. Some part of her mind nagged her about him using Kari but she dismayed the thought just as quickly as it would come. She would_ kill_ him if he did. Kari had wanted so long to actually have a little father/daughter time and if he screwed it up in anyway…

"Serenity" Josh called out. She snapped out of her reverie and turned to him blankly. "We're leaving tomorrow. Deals been done and we're shipping out tomorrow. Just wanted to know if you were gonna be coming…"

Kaiba heard this and became intrigued.

"Um…" she trailed off. She turned her attention to Kari who looked at her pleadingly.

"We're staying!" Kari piped in.

"No we ain't!" Joey quickly intervened. "Hah…I've had enough of dis guy ova here" Joey said, jerking a thumb and Kaiba.

"Um obviously there are some family issues here so we'll be going upstairs to pack. Let us know you're decision Serenity" Josh said quickly, standing up. The rest of the workers nodded following his path. Shaila too followed them after receiving a slight nudge from Mai.

Kari frowned and turned to her _family_ again after they left. "YES. WE. ARE!" she shrieked. Kaiba looked up from his plate and looked at Kari. She looked at Kaiba sheepishly. "That is…if you let us…" she said, directing it at Kaiba.

"Of course" Kaiba mumbled. Kari smiled brightly.

Now that Kaiba looked at Kari and witnessed her anger, it reminded him of Joey's anger. He shuddered. She may have his smarts in her but she definitely has Joey and Serenity's temper…mostly Joey's. I guess she really earned it for living with him for about nine years.

"You can go Uncle Joey"

Mai giggled, Serenity joining. She raised a spoiled brat, a smart brat but nonetheless spoiled. Joey grumbled.

"Who says you get to make the decisions eh? Leave the grownups to this Kari"

Kari rolled her eyes. "Oh please…no offence Uncle Joey but you're more of a kid than a grown up"

Kaiba chuckled, everyone else going through fits of laughter. This whole breakfast was turning out to be amusing.

_That's_ my kid…Kaiba thought proudly, smirking.

"Say what! Serenity say something!" Joey looked at Mai sternly. "My own wife…" he shook his head.

She stopped abruptly. "Oh hun I'm sorry…but it's true!" She chuckled softly. Joey flushed, face completely red by now. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh come on mom please? You're on vacation after this!" Kari said turning towards Serenity.

Joey looked over Serenity's way giving her a look that said I-don't-trust-him, referring to Kaiba. Kari noticed this and frowned. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, knowing that she was close to her bounderies.

It actually surprised her that her mother didn't say anything to her; she would've been grounded by now. She concluded that her mother's quietness was coming from the awkwardness from being around her father. She smiled; she liked the advantages she got from being around the Kaiba manor.

She gave up…for now and presumed eating her breakfast. She heard a sneeze coming opposite of her, a cough joining.

"You okay hun?" Mai asked with concern, directing it to her son.

"Yeah f—ahcoo!" He began but a sneeze cut in with his reply.

Joey frowned. "You don't look fine. You catching something?"

"Maybe" Matt said, in a nasal-ish voice. Mai put a hand on his forehead, her eyes brimming with worry. "Mom I'm fine—"

"Hush! You have a fever. I want you to go straight to bed…now!" Mai reprimanded. Matt scowled and backed from his chair, heading to his room. "You have any medicine Kaiba?" Mai asked after he left.

"No…" he grunted in reply. Joey growled at his tone of voice. "We don't sick often" he added, when feeling an invisible glare coming from both Serenity and Kari.

"Come on Joey. We gotta find a drugstore…" Mai said dragging Joey off. Protests could be heard as well as shrills and shrieks coming from Mai as they left off.

Serenity was about to open her mouth but Joey was gone. She doubted that she would be able to catch up to him.

"What's wrong Serenity?" Mokuba asked when seeing her frown.

"I need a ride to the hospital. Joey was supposed to give me one but…" she trailed off. She suddenly perked up. "Hey! Can you give me a lift—"

"Bye Seto, Kari, Serenity!" Mokuba said running off. Kari looked at her uncle peculiarly and angrily. How rude! Kari thought. She frowned and glared at where he once sat. Suddenly she realized what Mokuba had done. She grinned, shaking her at the same time, realizing her stupidity. Mokuba had done that on purpose. Oh he was good at doing things/making things happen want to happen on the spot.

"Dad can give you a ride" Kari said to Serenity. She looked her way and frowned.

"I don't think so"

"Would you rather take the bus?" Kaiba said, joining the conversation.

"Yes" Serenity replied bitterly.

"Considering the morning traffic and activity, I say you don't have a chance of getting _in _a bus" Kaiba replied.

She crossed her arms and frowned, knowing he was right. She looked at him, expecting one of those famous smirks he gave out but found none. In fact, he was expressionless. "Fine…" she muttered.

"When is your appointment?" Kaiba asked.

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Um…in thirty minutes" she replied, flushed.

He smirked. "Last time I saw you, you were organized" Kaiba replied as he stood up.

"Hey don't blow it" Kari harshly whispered, making sure Serenity didn't hear. She elbowed him and pulled out her mother's chair, pushing it. Kaiba blinked, skeptical of what she said.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked, still skeptical, but Kari ignored him and struggled to push her mother's chair.

"Hey Kari…I can do—" Serenity started but stopped when she actually was being pushed. She looked up but looked down again, seeing Kaiba push her. She blushed, hating the fact that he was looming over her by inches. He didn't seem to notice the change in her expression.

* * *

The brunette yawned, stretching her arms over her head as she did so. She looked drowsily at kitty clock that hung in the wall in front of her. It read nine thirty. Groaning she swung her legs and stood up, rubbing her achy back while heading towards her bathroom.

After all the necessities that was need to be done in there done, she got out and went to the kitchen and got out a bowl, spoon, milk, and cereal. She started eating her cereal slowly, still tired. She looked around her apartment and scowled. It was where scum would live. Theoretically she was, but still.

It was small, single space that she had managed to find. No furniture of decoration was there, only the kitty clock that hung in her bedroom. A plain table with four chairs was used as a lunch, breakfast, and dinner table. Though she really needed one chair for she ate alone every day and night. Every metal thing in her so called apartment was rusty; sink, faucets, and so forth. She had brought in some necessities of furniture; couches, nightstands, and etcetera. It was plain and ugly but she tried to not let these little things get to her.

She stood up after finishing her cereal and left it in the sink. A roach passed her by and she grimaced, disgusted. Not bothering to kill it she left the apartment locking it. Again she frowned from her surroundings. The outdoor part of the apartment was worse. The landlord didn't bother to clean or make this piece of junk look presentable. She walked out to the front, seeing dead, crusted flowers trying to regain their life. She crushed them with her foot, now seething at her lifestyle. Trying to not let her anger get the best of her, she continued onto her destination of finding a job. Thoughts of what it would be consumed her; a waitress…a prostitute? She shook her head, trying not to let these thoughts consume her. She would find an okay job with an okay salary.

A blank Sedan pulled up on the curb. She ignored them and continued walking to nowhere.

Three people approached from the car and one called out her name.

"Tea Gardner?" a female asked who was holding a file. She stopped and turned around meeting them. All but one was wearing long coats and was wearing dark rimmed sunglasses. The outcast one was wearing a vest and a hat and holding an oversized silver briefcase. She scoffed at their wear; it was as if they were trying to intimidate her.

"Who's asking" she replied with a hint of annoyance. They approached her and she showed no sign of fear but instead glared at them.

The women ignored her and flipped out her badge. The detective made no hesitation to get to the point, knowing very well that the brunette would play hard to get. "We have warrant to see your car"

Tea frowned. "On what charge?"

"The attempted murder of Serenity Wheeler" the other officer spoke, his tone copying his partner.

She shrugged. "I don't know a Serenity Wheeler" she replied innocently.

The female officer rolled her eyes. The male officer spoke, "Information has it that she testified against you about ten years back"

Tea had a pondering expression in her face before she replied, "Oh her"

"Show us your car. Now" the one with the vest spoke now. She narrowed her eyes, irritated with Tea's phony act of innocence.

"Of course" she replied. She acted so confident but inside she was well, scared. She scowled mentally. They arrived at the back lot of the apartment where her tan Honda was waiting for her. The three immediately looked that way, as if expecting it to be there.

"That's the one…it has to be" Officer Morimoto muttered to the one in the vest while she nodded. They approached the car and the vested one set off, opening her briefcase. She took out some gloves and a spray bottle, starting to spray it on the front part of Tea's car. Tea narrowed her eyes.

"What…what…what are you doing?" Tea asked. She hit herself mentally for stuttering.

"Our forensic friend, Kimiko Ayano is searching for blood" Officer Morimoto explained.

Tea looked at them skeptically. "What? I don't see red liquid do you?" Tea practically screamed at them.

Officer Morris rolled his eyes at her lack of knowledge. "Dried blood could be seen with this chemical" he explained.

Tea bit her lip but quickly stopped when seeing the two officer's smirk satisfyingly. She was done for; they had found her out. She could run away but what good would that do? They would find her like they did now and arrest her and sentence even more years for running away.

She could see blue prints of liquid shine of where the Ayano sprayed. She swabbed it.

"Blood" Ayano said, examining it.

"Find out whose blood and get a print of the tires"

"Why?" Tea asked.

"We found tire tracks at the scene and we just want to see if they match your car tires" Ayano explained. Tea frowned. She wished she could grab the gun that Morimoto had in her holster and shoot Ayano. Tea sighed, knowing she was doomed.

**

* * *

A/n: Chapter 19 done 20 on the way… Please review.**


	20. What is with him!

Nine Years:

Chapter Twenty: What is with him!

"Alright, let's see what we have here" Serenity's doctor muttered quietly to herself. She pulled on some rubber gloves and straightened her glasses. Hovering over her leg, she pulled out a tool that would slice the cast open smoothly.

"Whoa...that's not really pleasant" she said chuckling while Serenity seethed quietly to herself.

"Well doctor…it has been a while since I shaved my injured leg" Serenity said while gritting her teeth. Inside, she was grateful she had chosen to wear a long skirt.

Her physician chuckled. "Of course. Now then, stand up. Walk a bit. It might feel stiff or numb but try to shrug it off"

Serenity nodded and stood up, the injured knee immediately breaking into a fall. The doctor immediately supported her. "Try again"

Serenity sighed and limped around the room, holding onto the walls for support.

"You're doing great" the doctor commented.

'_Yeah right' _Serenity thought ruefully.

"I don't think you'll need rehab. Though, seeing the way you are supporting yourself…" she paused, walking towards a closet. She pulled out a cane wrapped in plastic. She removed the plastic coating and handed it to her.

Serenity gaped at her. "You're kidding…right?"

The doctor shook her head. "No I'm not" she said firmly handing it to her. Serenity reluctantly accepted it. "Alright…I'm setting up an appointment for you to come in about three days to see how you're holding up. Here you are" she said, ripping out the appointment slip from her clipboard.

"Don't do much physical activity" she ordered.

Serenity nodded and walked out the door with her new cane.

"Can we get ice cream?" Kari immediately asked when seeing Serenity.

She frowned. "We just had breakfast" she exclaimed.

Kari pouted and led her to the waiting room where Kaiba was sitting. Kaiba immediately stood up and chuckled when seeing her cane.

"Hush" Serenity snapped at him as she held hands with Kari.

"What? I didn't say anything" Kaiba replied simply, smirk still intact on his face however.

She glared at him but he kept his face forward. They arrived at the parking lot and headed straight home.

During the ride, all that popped up in Serenity's head was Kari's upcoming birthday. She frowned; Mokuba was supposed to help her but instead he concentrated on his own problems. She wondered if his proposal date went alright, though. He didn't mention anything about it.

However, she did remember him mentioning something about Disneyland being around here.

"Hm…" she pondered aloud.

"What's the matter?" Kari asked.

Her pondering thoughts came to a halt as she was reeled back into reality.

"Huh…oh um…nothing! Just was thinking"

"About what?" Kari pressed.

"Nothing sweetie" Serenity said. She smiled wryly at her daughter's nosy antics.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaiba looking at her peculiarly.

"What" she asked bluntly.

Kaiba didn't answer but gave her one final look before looking away. They arrived at the mansion in mere minutes and Serenity was the first one out of there. Living in the mansion with him was one thing, sitting next to each other in a car was another. She sighed; she didn't like the living arrangements. She wanted to get out of Japan as soon as their vacation was over.

She stopped thinking her longing thoughts and concentrated on Kari. Worry fell on her face. She looked behind her and saw Kaiba holding Kari's hand. She headed towards the mansion doors again and started walking, a meek smile adorning her lips. She liked the picture she saw behind her but…

'_What if she wants to stay here with him...'_

She sighed and looked behind her again. No doubt Kari would object on them leaving.

Her thoughts came on Kaiba. Would he miss Kari? Would he object on them leaving? Would he take drastic measures to keep Kari with him?

A picture of Kaiba's lawyers popped into her head. She shuddered.

Or…

'_Would he let her lead her life and forget her?' _

No…he wouldn't do that. Not after the bonding they did in such short time, which was pretty unbelievable. They bonded together as if it were a natural thing.

But she didn't want to lose Kari.

'_We have separated lives in separate countries' _

"Mom? Is something bugging you?"

Serenity shook her head and put on a bright smile. "No honey" she lied. She didn't want to induce Kari with her thoughts.

Kari stared at her, unbelieving every word she had said. She pouted. Why did grownups have to hide everything?

Serenity bit her lip and shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about such thoughts. When the time came, she would think about it again.

"Mom…"

"Yes?"

Kari ran over to her side and looked up to her. "You promised you would go to dad's party thingy if your leg got better. It is better…isn't it?"

Serenity stiffened up and she _knew_ Kaiba was smirking behind her. That…victory smirk of his. She wrinkled her nose.

"Yes. I know I promised…" Serenity mumbled.

"Okay…I just want to see if you will live up to your word" Kari said smiling brightly.

"Of course" Serenity said stiffly. The thought of going to Kaiba's thank you acknowledgement wasn't really in her mind the day Kari told her about it. Important things were. She sighed. A promise was a promise, even though she regretted it. She scowled, hating Kaiba for using Kari to get to her.

Kari rushed up to the double doors and burst inside of them, running up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her.

"You don't have to go"

"Huh?" Serenity turned around and met with Kaiba. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to go because you are obligated to" Kaiba elaborated.

Serenity kept quiet. He was acting sincere towards her. _Why?_ What was he up to? She frowned. Was this an attempt to steal Kari away from her, spend more time?

Well, now that she thought about it, Kaiba wasn't really being a usual ass. He became more calm and rational minded thinking about others instead of himself. She liked what she saw but would it last? She smiled wryly…last time it didn't.

"I'm going because I promised her and she's going to be there"

"I'll talk to her" he replied as he headed up the stairs, ignoring what she said. She opened her mouth to protest but heard the door knob jiggle a bit before someone entered.

"Hey 'Ren…came back as fast as I could. Sorry, I forgot all about your—" Joey babbled rapidly but stopped abruptly when seeing her.

"Hey! You don't have a cast anymore! But…a cane" Mai exclaimed. She hugged her. "How long before you get rid of that?"

Serenity shrugged. "I'll know in my next appointment"

Mai smiled at her and went up the stairs to Matt's room.

"Yeah dat's great!" Joey too hugged her. "Sorry sis…woulda taken ya but I was caught up in the moment. It's strange how Matt caught a fever suddenly…" he trailed off. Serenity nodded agreeing.

"Who took ya?"

"Kaiba" she stated simply. She started walking up the stairs.

"Now I _really _feel guilty" Joey mumbled. Serenity laughed.

"It's alright"

They arrived at the second floor and went there separate ways; Joey in Matt's room and Serenity in hers.

* * *

"How's he holding up?" Joey whispered when seeing Matt's sleeping form on the bed. 

"I just gave him some medicine. Let's go, I don't want to bother him" Mai whispered back. Joey nodded and left with her.

Moments later a figure opened the door quietly, but door hinges gave him away, making an eerie sound. He scowled.

Being the light sleeper he was, Matt immediately opened his eyes. He sat up.

"Mom? Dad?" he called out quietly in a nasally voice.

"Shh…" he said, putting a finger to his lips. "It's Kari's uncle"

Mokuba entered fully and closed the door quietly.

Matt crossed his eyebrows together, confused. "What do you want?"

"Your fever"

* * *

DPD: Domino Police Department … 

"Do you deny you have committed this assault?" Minomoto asked the brunette in front of her harshly. She glared at the Tea ferociously with her dark brown eyes.

In the corner were Morris and Ayano, glaring at her the same. Morris smirked at his partners actions. She always believed by being ruthless and merciless, the suspects would talk.

Tea looked at her with her azure eyes, glaring at Minomoto also. She was getting irritated with her behavior; it was truly annoying.

"What assault…" Tea drawled coldly.

"Listen, you can make this easy or hard, either way you _are_ going to jail" Minomoto snapped.

"How so? Just because you found blood on my car?" Tea scoffed.

"The blood matched is identical to Serenity Wheeler's blood" Ayano spoke up. "Care to explain how it got there?"

Minomoto smirked.

"She could've been framed" Tea's lawyer now spoke.

"Tire tracks were also found in the scene. It matched Ms. Gardner's car" Morris spoke.

"Again…framed" Tea's lawyer immediately said.

"Well, you can't say this piece of evidence is framed…" Minomoto drawled as she placed the video tape in a VCR. A laptop was slammed in front of the lawyer and her client. Tea frowned, her lawyer doing the same. "This tape was recovered from a restaurant. It had cameras inside _and_ _outside_. The restaurant was near the crime scene so we recovered it" Minomoto explained as cars moved about. The video was black and white.

"You see Ms. Wheeler crossing here…" she said as she pointed with a fingernail. "And Ms. Gardner's car here…"

"You can't tell if it's her!" the lawyer immediately objected.

"Boy aren't you small-minded…" Minomoto muttered to herself. "Our analyst's have made it possible to enlarge and view the driver clearly…" Minomoto spoke as she pressed some keys and enlarged the scene several pixels. "And as you can see…it is Ms. Gardner here" she spoke, as she circled Tea with her fingernail. She smirked proudly at their silence.

"You can't deny this any longer Ms. Gardner…" Morris spoke.

"Officer…would you please escort Ms. Gardner to a cell?" Minomoto asked.

An officer came in and cuffed Tea, taking her away. The lawyer stood up and packed her things, frowning.

"I don't understand. Why did you present this information last when you could've just saved time?" the lawyer asked Minomoto.

"Jury might need _more_ evidence" she said as she rolled her eyes heavenward. "Besides, I like seeing suspects and lawyers squirm…" she smirked coldly.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

Kaiba knocked on Kari's door and when hearing her say 'come in' he opened the door and closed it when entered.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he pulled out a chair from a desk.

"Oh nothing. Just was talking to some of my friends…" she said as she closed the laptop.

"Where'd you get the laptop?"

"Mom"

He smiled. "Of course…speaking of your mother…" he trailed off. Kari watched him from her bed, crossing her eyebrows.

"What about her?"

"I don't think she wants to go to my party. You shouldn't press her to come"

"But…don't you want her there?"

"Yes…but she feels obligated to come and I don't want her to feel that way"

"Oh…did she send you up here?" Kari asked frowning in disapproval.

He chuckled. "No. I sent myself up"

"I don't want to force mom…but I want her to come…" Kari muttered.

"Think about it…" he said as he went her way and ruffled her hair. He left her room, only to come face to face with Serenity. He frowned.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"N-no…I mean…well I came to see if she wanted lunch a-and…" she stuttered. Why was she stuttering? She narrowed her eyes and smacked him in the arm. "Why'd you do that!"

"I was doing you a favor!" he said as he headed towards his room, unfazed by her smack.

"No you weren't! You're making her think I'm selfish! And I didn't _ask_ you to do it! Did I? NO!"

"You wouldn't have come anyway" he entered his room, she too following. He closed the door, her not bothering to notice as she ranted on.

"I promised her and I want to be with her"

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Tell her I'm coming"

"You're coming?"

"Yes!"

He shrugged but soon nodded. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-What are you d-doing!"

He stopped midway and smirked. "I'm going to take a shower"

"So you start undressing in front of me!" she screeched.

"It's as if you haven't seen me undressed before" he said as he chuckled. She stormed out of there, blushing furiously.

"Freak!" she muttered. She leaned against his door, trying to calm herself. What was with him? Why was he being so…forward with her! She sighed and pushed herself up.

"Something wrong Serenity?" Mokuba asked as he came out of Kari's room. He looked at her peculiarly.

"N-No…" she said as she shook her head. "What were you doing in Kari's room?" she asked.

"Oh just talking with her…" he trailed off.

She frowned quizzically before asking, "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Kaiba Corp.?"

"Finished work" he said shrugging. "See ya" he said as he waved her off, proceeding to his room.

She arched an eyebrow. Both brothers were acting peculiar.

**

* * *

A/n:** What is Mokuba up to now? What did he do with Matt and Kari…Please review and I'll tell you…in the next chapter. :) 


	21. Mokuba's Haywire Plan

Nine Years

Chapter twenty one: Mokuba's haywire plan

Few moments ago…

"What?" Matt inquired. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You heard me. I want your fever kid" Mokuba elaborated.

"This is getting freaky- DAD-" Matt called out but Mokuba immediately clasped a hand to his mouth. With his free hand, he gestured him to be quiet.

"SHH!" Mokuba removed his hand and wiped it, a disgusted look on his face. He shook it off. "Listen I want to get Kari sick"

"Why?" Matt frowned, disliking Mokuba at the moment. He seemed very strange to the younger boy.

"To bring there parents closer, duh! Come on don't you want Kari to be happy?"

Matt raised his eyebrows. "How's that gonna work?"

"It will…_trust me_"

"…but I don't want to get her sick"

"It'll be worth it"

Matt sighed. "Alright… but I want ten bucks for it"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and fetched his wallet, throwing the bill on his lap. He then snatched a pillow and instructed him to cough all over it.

"I don't think this'll work"

"Yeah it will" Mokuba grinned devilishly while Matt smiled nervously. Mokuba was giving off a good impression of being creepy. "Thanks for your help kid" Mokuba said as he ruffled his hair.

He opened the door, peeking to make sure the hallways were empty. He huffed when it wasn't; Serenity and Kaiba occupied it with all their bickering and ranting, most of it coming from Serenity's part. He sighed in relief when they entered Kaiba's room but was left with confusion also.

'_Interesting…' _

Taking the chance, he darted across the hallway with the contaminated pillow. He stopped his tracks when hearing a voice coming from the stairs.

'_CRAP!'_

He rushed to Kari's door but frowned when seeing it locked. He couldn't' knock, they would hear. Cocking his head from side to side, he rushed into Serenity's room closing it silently when entered.

He let out a breath of relief.

"Serenity!" Shaila called out from outside. Mokuba stiffened up when seeing the door knob jiggle. He ran quickly but silently to the first thing he could find; a closet. The door opened and Shaila entered the room. "Hello?"

Shaila didn't care if she was being rude; Serenity herself was being rude in her view point. A deep frown creased her forehead.

'_Now where is she? She promised she was gonna go shopping with me!' _

Sighing heavily in frustration, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Mokuba sighed in relief and stepped away from the closet, touching the pillow vaguely. Last thing he wanted was to get sick himself.

He entered Kari's room through the shared door Serenity and she had. He awed quietly when seeing she was sleeping peacefully. He would hate to see her get sick but…it was well worth it if she wanted her mom and dad back together. Plus, he wanted to get Serenity and Kaiba back together too! It would be nice to have more people in the mansion other than him, soon to be his wife Rebecca and Kaiba.

Kaiba was alone anyway. He really needed a love life.

'_I'm acting like a spoiled kid…again…hah' _

With the plan in mind, he placed the pillow between her arms. Smiling at his accomplished work, he left the room.

He let out a breath of relief when outside. He saw Serenity coming out of Kaiba's room, blushing furiously. He raised his eyebrows.

"Something wrong Serenity?" Mokuba asked nonchalantly, looking at her peculiarly, suspicions jumping across his mind. He ignored them for the time being.

"N-No…" Serenity stuttered. "What were you doing in Kari's room?" she inquired, changing the subject.

"Oh just talking with her…" he trailed off, lying obviously.

She frowned quizzically before asking, "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Kaiba Corp.?"

"Finished work" he said shrugging. He gave her a nervous smile. "See ya" he hastily said before waving her off and proceeding to his room.

She arched an eyebrow. Both brothers were acting peculiar. Shrugging it off, she went to Kari's room, smiling when she saw her asleep. Closing the door, she went downstairs.

Shaila immediately greeted her, the frown still intact. She glared at Serenity, irritably filling the depths of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You promised me we were going to go shopping!" Shaila said, pouting, frown and glare suddenly disappearing replaced with childish disappointment and whiney. Serenity rolled her eyes and sighed. Shaila was like another daughter to her except much brattier.

"Yeah I know. Let's go. We can grab some lunch on the way"

* * *

"How about this one?" Mai asked. Serenity wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No I don't want to look like a whore!" Serenity exclaimed.

Mai decided to tag along with the two when hearing they were going shopping. The blonde was utterly bored at the mansion and Joey didn't really do anything to keep her company except watch ESPN on Kaiba's big screen T.V. She rolled her eyes.

It was good to get out with the girls, but even better when going shopping with them.

Mai grinned at Serenity's response. "Ah…trying to be a good girl so you won't get knocked up again. I understand"

Serenity glared at her and smacked her in the arm while Shaila giggled, Mai joining in.

"Shut up and help me find a dress" Serenity snapped at the two. They blinked and rolled their eyes.

"Lighten up 'Ren" Shaila said, as she began rummaging through the racks of dresses. The three were looking for a dress for Serenity for Kaiba's little acknowledgement (being tomorrow in fact), Shaila and Mai done rummaging in moments, leaving Serenity to look at them puzzled. It was truly amazing to her how fast Mai picked out a dress. It was a record!

"Hey how about this red one?" Shaila asked.

"Too…appealing" Serenity said as she waved the dress off. Shaila rolled her eyes. "I want something simple"

Serenity rummaged through the rack in front of her and saw something that caught her eye. She pulled out and studied it, smiling when done. It was a black dress that flared down to her knees. The middle had a red satin tie wrapping the waist and spaghetti straps held up the dress.

"How about this one?" she said as she held it up to the two. Both grimaced.

"It's so…childish" both said in unison.

"Childish?" Serenity questioned.

Shaila and Mai shook their head.

Rolling her honey brown eyes, she placed it back on the rack and began sorting through the clothes again.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion…

The brunette groaned in her sleep, clutching her pillow for some comfort. She sighed heavily, eyebrows scrunching together as if in discomfort. She rolled over to her stomach, seeking comfortably. Growling, she sat up, smacking her pillow in frustration.

'_I wanna go to sleep but I can't sleep! Argh'!_

Throwing her legs onto the ground, she headed towards the bathroom, washing her face with cold water. For some reason she felt hot, lightheaded.

'_Don't tell me I'm sick too…'_

Dismissing the thoughts, she resumed washing her face. After finishing with all her bathroom necessities, she walked out, feeling hungry suddenly.

She headed down the hallway, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. The mansion was so, quiet. Only stray birds chirped at her but everything else…nothing.

"Heeeeeeeeeeellooooooooooo?" Kari called out. She looked at her side, seeking someone to open their doors, seeking any sort of sound. She wondered how Mokuba survived in all the eerie silence of this mansion in his younger years.

"Yes?"

She squeaked, jumping up at the same time. Whipping around, she met with Kaiba, an amused and slightly perplexed expression on his face. She clutched her chest, breathing softly.

"Y-You…scared me!" She screeched. Kaiba did nothing but laugh.

Fuming, she turned on her heel, very much annoyed now. She hated the smug, amused, expression on her fathers face.

"Kari?"

"What?" she snapped. Kaiba took a few strides to catch up to her. He looked down at her, the amused smile still lingering on his lips. She cocked her head and continued walking.

"A bit grumpy now I see…" he commented softly.

She growled vehemently; she didn't like being annoyed, especially since she just woke up and was feeling very hot for some reason. She groaned, her face relaxing, hating this feeling of lightheadedness and heat.

Kaiba crinkled his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

She regained her composure and immediately put the frown on her face again. "Nothing!" she snapped again, crossing her arms.

It was Kaiba's turn to frown. He stood in front of her so fast that she bumped into him. Upon impact, she fell while he stared down at her. He bent down to her level, frown still creasing his features.

"What's wrong? I don't like dealing with attitude" he said, his voice at edge, some concern trailing it.

She hugged her knees and rested her head down on them. "I don't feel good…"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow.

"She's usually all grumpy when she ain't feelin' good" Joey elaborated from behind. Kaiba didn't bother to look up at him but instead picked Kari up, getting her on her feet again. He felt her forehead; it was slightly warm.

"I think the fevers spreading…"

"Eh…?" Joey inquired, eyes narrowing. "Matt's been in his room all day" Joey retorted matter-of-factly.

"Well he found a way to get to Kari" Kaiba said, gritting his teeth. As much as he wanted to get Joey all riled up with fury he couldn't, especially since Kari was around and who knows what Joey would spew out of his mouth.

And there's the matter of Serenity.

"Feh…must be the weather of somethin'" Joey replied coolly, crossing his arms, turning away from Kaiba. He also didn't want to start fighting.

"Believe what you want…" Kaiba muttered. He ushered Kari back to her room, Kari not caring for the moment.

"I'm hungry" she muttered whiningly.

"I'll get some food for you. I think soups best for you now"

Kari groaned in disapproval but one look made her nod obligingly. "Okay…" she muttered. "You're like mom…" she added, muttering quietly.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, hearing her shrewd comment. "Really…is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Uh…" she trailed off.

Kaiba merely chuckled. "I'll be right back"

* * *

Cell number 321…

Tea blew a puff of air towards her ruffled bangs, rolling her eyes when it ceased to move. She groaned.

'_Back in this hellhole again and it hasn't even been a month…' _

She sighed, many regrets coming to mind. Meeting and making a deal with Pegasus and trying to kill Serenity. She should've just let them be. It was too late now.

She heard soft clicks of footsteps walking towards her and then past her.

'_Morimoto…' _She hissed quietly in her mind. She hated the sneering attitude this officer had. Morimoto saw Tea's glaring gaze and scoffed quietly continuing on to her destination.

She arrived at Morris's office, leaning against the doorframe, seeing he was currently talking on the phone. Morris raised his eyes but proceeded with his conversation. Soon after he hung up and Morimoto entered the room fully.

"Have you called Wheeler yet?"

"Yes I was just with her. She says she's around here and will come"

Kaiba Mansion…

"Feel a bit better?" Kaiba asked after she devoured the bowl of soup in a flash. He was surprised but didn't comment on it. Kari nodded, smiling brightly.

"Medicine" he said, taking a chew tablet out of a bottle. She popped it into her mouth.

"Strawberry!" she commented, smiling brightly.

"Let's hope you can kill the fever before it really spreads through your body"

She nodded.

"I'll check up on you later" He stood up to take his leave.

"Where's mom?" she suddenly asked.

Kaiba stopped, cocking his head halfway. "Honestly…I don't know"

"Well…she must've told someone where she was going…" Kari said, now sitting up. She firmly crossed her arms, pondering.

The elder brunette sighed, raking through his hair. "Lay down Kari" he ordered.

She pouted and was about to leap off the bed when he firmly stopped her. She narrowed her eyes, strangely in a Kaiba like way but Kaiba didn't flinch. He too glared and quickly she huffed, lying back down. He smirked quietly; you can never beat the original.

"Can I at least call her?" Kari started once again. "Please?" she added, pleading with her might, a Mokuba original.

"You really don't want to go to bed now do you?"

She stared down. "No…not really. I'm worried about my mom…" she muttered quietly.

He stared at her, knowing that look. The look of concern. He'd seen it on Mokuba's face numerous times.

He sat on her bed. "She's fine" he stated firmly. "Its daylight. She's got your aunt and her friend with her…" Kaiba trailed off in a tone that was meant to reassure her but was sure it didn't. It surely didn't assure him. The last accident happened during the daytime…

Kari looked up at him. "_Now_ can we call her?"

He gave a faint smile. "Sure"

He grabbed the cordless phone on the nightstand but was startled when it started ringing. He looked at it quizzically before picking it up.

"Kari honey?"

Kaiba smirked at the familiar voice. "Kaiba actually…_honey_"

A curse was soon followed, coming from Serenity's part.

Kari giggled softly, hearing her mother's voice clearly. Either the phone was loud or her mother was.

Kaiba frowned; guess all Wheeler's were full of curses.

Serenity frowned, growling softly. Oh she could just imagine that snide smirk on his face. She dismissed it for the time being. "I thought I should call to let _Kari_ know that I'm going to come home a bit late"

"Why?" he automatically asked.

"Cause they found the person who rammed into me…"

"Who is it?"

He could hear her sigh softly. "It's Tea"

"How…interesting" Kaiba commented.

"I want to talk to my mom" Kari spoke, interrupting them. Kaiba rested his eyes on her before reluctantly handing the receiver over.

She smiled brightly and held it up to her ear. "Mom?"

"Hey sweetie." Serenity said brightly, changing her tone.

"When are you going to get home?" Kari immediately said, getting to the point.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing_ too_ serious honey…" Serenity tried to explain. "I'll come home soon"

"What's going on?" Kari repeated.

Serenity sighed. "I'll tell you when I come home—"

"Ms. Wheeler" Morris stated, appearing beside her. Serenity quickly said her goodbyes and hung up. She turned towards him and smiled. "If you may please follow me…you just need to fill out quick paperwork"

"Sure" she said nervously.

* * *

Next Day…

Serenity yawned tiredly as she stretched herself while on the bed, blinking several times to regain her vision. She sat up and heaved herself of the bed, stretching some more. Sighing, she flopped back down, feeling unenergetic today. She felt as if she was drowned in tiredness, physically and emotionally. She pulled the covers up to her neck and closed her eyes.

Yesterday was…

She saw déjà vu yesterday. She went through the same process nine, ten years ago. Paperwork, seeing Tea with that murderous gaze, getting a slip that said she had to be present for a court session.

It was unbelievable the first time but even more unbelievable the second time. Of all the people, it had to be her! What happened to Ms. Friendship?

'_People change…I just wish I knew how' _

She herself has changed. No longer was she so dependent of others and acted so cherubic. She had a slight bitterness growing inside her, that she would admit. She knew how_ that_ came to be.

One person was all it took.

She rolled over to her side, letting her current thoughts vanish. She felt…sick. A sore throat was forming, she was sure of. Sighing, she forced herself to get up.

'_Might as well take a shower'_

When she arrived downstairs, no 0ne was in her sight. The breakfast table was empty. She could hear separate chatters coming from different places of the mansion. She sat down at the breakfast bar, letting her flushed cheeks droop down to the cold surface. She closed her eyes.

"Mom?"

Serenity's eyes drowsily opened, a smile following suit. She forced herself to raise her head.

"Hey! You look a lot better than yesterday!" Serenity greeted as she picked her up with effort. Other times she would have done so effortlessly. Her strength just wasn't with her today.

"Thanks…must have been a twenty-four hour cold or something" Kari replied. "_You_ don't look well though"

Kari scrunched her eyes. She put up her hand against Serenity's forehead, frowning when doing so. "I think you're getting sick mom"

"I'm fine, really" Serenity assured.

"You go straight to bed" Kari said, pointing at the stairs.

Serenity frowned. "Who's the mother here?"

"Me at the moment!" Kari said giggling as Serenity tickled her.

Serenity sighed. The idea didn't sound so bad. She could sleep away her emotions. Smiling softly, she nodded.

* * *

Afternoon…

Serenity breathed heavily. She felt even worse than before.

Mokuba was at her side suddenly, surprising her.

"Open wide" he ordered.

Serenity was about to question him but did so anyway. Her eyes opened wide when feeling the sudden coldness of the thermometer touch under her tongue. Moments later, it beeped signaling the temperature.

She gazed at the younger Kaiba ponderingly, waiting for his response. "Hundred one" he informed her.

Kari crawled towards her, sulking.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Serenity murmured, reading her face.

Kari looked up at her. "Oh no mom…its okay! Really it is!" Kari replied. "You should rest"

Serenity closed her eyes and Kari went out the door, covering her disappointment.

"Uh…what was that about?" Mokuba questioned.

"Kari wanted to go to that thank you acknowledgment with me" she muttered.

"Oh…I see" He paused before saying, "I'll go buy you some medicine"

"Thanks"

He left her room, closing the door behind him. His plan was going haywire.

'_Kari was supposed to be in bed like that, not running around feeling better!' _He thought while pouting.

He thought back to how Serenity might've gotten sick and how Kari got better so quickly. He sighed, racking his hair.

His eyes shot wide open when coming to realization. "THE CLOSET!" he blurted out in the open. He clasped his mouth and shook his head. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _It HAD to be the closet that was the only place he was in with the pillow. He would have to see to it that her clothes were washed.

As for Kari…he had absolutely no clue.

'_Maybe it'll work out' _

He sighed and started walking downstairs.

**

* * *

A/n: Thank you ****ALL** for sticking to this story and for the **WONDERFUL** reviews! Really appreciate them. I really do. The encourage me to go on. So sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as I did in the summer. High school's a burden. I'm sure some of you know.Thank you for sticking to this story and for the reviews! Really appreciate them. I really do. The encourage me to go on. So sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as I did in the summer. High school's a burden. I'm sure some of you know. 


	22. Limited Compromising

Nine Years

Chapter Twenty-Two: Limited Compromising

Afternoon…

Serenity grumbled as she rolled over to her side, muttering incoherent things in her sleep. Huffing, she lifted the covers off her hastily, not being able to take the heat. It was just too darn hot! The afternoon turned into a humid one, making her feel nauseous and very dizzy. In other words, she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She sat up, the covers on the floor now, reaching for the television remote.

The medicine she took earlier was working but not enough. Her fever had gone down slightly and her sore throat was gone. Slumping against her pillow, she turned on the T.V. flipping through random channels. Nothing interesting was on.

Turning of the T.V. she stood up, wobbling to the bathroom, seeking cool water. Once done, she headed out of her room with a robe on, feeling the urge to walk about to shake off the heaviness that tied her down.

Her honey brown eyes were wide with alert and amazement. The mansion was so…quiet. Outdoor noises could be heard, but everything else, absolute silence. She remembered Joey coming into her room, Mokuba trudging along behind him, caring for her by giving her food and medicine. She also remembered Joey muttering something about going out, Mai, Matt and Shaila coming along with him. Mokuba mumbled something about going out with Kari and Rebecca. Then there was Kaiba…she hadn't heard anything from him and she liked it like that.

"Serenity"

'Spoke to soon' 

She turned around slowly, seeing Kaiba dressed casually. "Hmm…?"

"You should be in bed"

Serenity mumbled incoherent words before walking ahead, going down towards the kitchen. Kaiba followed behind quietly. His eyes were set on her as she sat down on the breakfast bar, slouching immediately. He studied her; her eyes were puffy and red, being glazed and dazed, moaning in silent cry, her cheeks red, her nose following suit. A smile suddenly fitted across his lips; in a way, she looked like a pouting child.

"What"

His eyes snapped out of his observation, darting towards the refrigerator, looking for an excuse. "Are you hungry?"

Serenity shrugged nonchalantly. "No…just bored"

"You should be in bed," he urged again while Serenity shook her head.

"I'm tired of being in bed" she replied grumpily. She glared at him. He came over to her and immediately slapped a hand on her forehead. She held a gasp and was about to retort something in reply but stopped when he spoke.

"Your fevers down…" he confirmed while she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows that already. It morphed into a horrible cold now" Her head dropped back down to the cool counter.

"Did you take any medicine?"

"Yes" she replied grudgingly. He was starting to become a pain. They stayed silent for many minutes, neither of them wanting to break the silence.

She stared at him from the curtains of her hair, dropping her eyes at a necessary level. He came near her and sat down opposite of her, eating his lunch quietly, his eyes looking out the window.

"It's funny to see you eat lunch an hour later" she commented, smirking. "You always did your day routinely"

He glanced at her and gulped his food down before replying, "I was working earlier. Must have lost track of time…"

She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Of course you were," she muttered in exasperation.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ever since I knew you it was always work, work, work…"

"Doesn't make a difference now…"

She sat up straight to her full height, glaring at him. "Yes it does!"

He looked at her skeptically, startled at her jolt of expression. Calmly he replied with, "In what way?"

"Kari is happy now but as soon as we leave, will you contact her, tend to her, see her?"

"Of course I would!" he yelled in reply, glaring at her.

"We live in two different countries Kaiba! That's impossible to do!"

"We could—"

"NO! I don't want to _pass her on_ every six months a year or Christmas time or anything! That'll be even worse!"

Kaiba bit his tongue, she was right. He was considering the thought but he in knew, in truth, he would never allow himself to do such a thing.

"Then live here" he stated coldly.

She narrowed her eyes into slits before letting out a cold laugh. "You must think I'm an idiot… to think that I would make the same mistake I did 9 years—"

"Then I'll move" he quickly intervened, not wanting to her another one of her rants. He loved her but damn the red head was stubborn and impossible at times, a mirror of him but in a female body with twists and turns of his personality.

Her eyes widened for a moment before resuming their original position, scoffing afterwards. "You wouldn't," she stated.

"I would" He stared at her long and hard, his eyes never leaving her or that shimmer of seriousness that was boring her. Biting her lip, she stood up, wobbling at the sudden impact of doing so. Feeling dizzy due to her medication, she felt herself falling towards the ground. She felt herself secured in his arms.

"You okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly; one arm draped around her stomach protectively the other holding her knees. She was against his chest. In a way, she was in a sitting position in his arms. She blinked and looked at him with dazed eyes, groaning when a sudden headache suddenly overcame her head. With no question, he scooped her up into his arms, heading for the stairs. She blinked at him.

"Thanks for catching me…" she muttered with reluctance. She frowned, disliking her current position. First they had an argument and now he was carrying her. She rolled her eyes downward.

'_What a screwed up world I live in…' _

"…Put me down" she stated a while later when they were less than midway up. "I don't like being carried up the stairs" she stated nervously.

He ignored her and continued up. "Kaiba…Kaiba!" she yelled. She struggled in his arms but failed, his arms failing to budge. Instead, a smirk dawned across his mouth hauntingly. Growling, she socked him in the arm, resulting in nothing but halt. She gaped at him uneasily, regretting it, seeing she was more than half way up now. She looked 'below', uneasiness overcoming her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He taunted, seeing her expression. A smirk was plastered on his mouth, a deathly glare in her eyes. Shifting her perilously, he made her gasp in fear while making her clasp onto his shoulders in a death grip. When he decided he scared her enough, he let off a daunting smirk of glee, making Serenity glare once again.

"I _hate_ you," She hissed in his ear.

"Hmm…" he replied nonchalantly. When they arrived to her room, Kaiba plopped her onto her bed and left as if nothing happened, her eyes trailing behind him.

'That pompous jerk' 

With an aggravated growl, she pulled the covers over her hastily.

* * *

"We're home!" Mokuba yelled rather loudly to no one in particular. His voice echoed around the wide halls vividly. Rebecca and Kari were with him, rolling their eyes. Mokuba started walking few distances ahead, leaving Kari and Rebecca watching from behind. "…HELLO?" 

"Mokuba stop yelling! They're probably upstairs" Rebecca scolded.

"Are you sure you want to live with him?" Kari questioned. Rebecca giggled.

"He may be a knucklehead sometimes but yeah…I want to live with him. I love him" she replied, blushing moments later.

Kari grinned at her. "I think I'll go see how my mom is doing" Kari replied while darting up the stairs.

Kari's smile faded quickly as soon as her back was to the soon to be merry couple. Love was…in the air. Joey and Mai were always going to be a symbol of a long lasting commitment, even if there were some arguments here and there (it didn't last more than a week however). Mokuba was starting a commitment with Rebecca. Shaila had her love life forming. Kari was too young and didn't really want a love life yet either, Matt falling into the same category. So where did that leave her father? And her mother? They were…horrible examples of a love life, a couple, or a long lasting commitment.

When did her mother have a love life? She stopped midway in the hall and pondered, crossing her arms, looking at her feet, her index finger propped against her chin. She never saw her mother going out with a man, even when Mai pushed her to do so, setting her up at times but stopped nowadays, seeing the end result being same; "no". She never saw her mother taking on the phone for hours (Shaila) or hugging or kissing a man after he came home (Mai). Didn't women and men need a love life? She was sure they did after seeing Shaila and her boyfriend and Mai and Joey, and now Rebecca and Mokuba.

'_What's wrong with _my_ mom? Did dad have a love life after mom and dad broke up? '_

"Something wrong?"

Kari looked up and shook her head at her father. "No" she replied. "I was just thinking…" she trailed off. She smiled at him.

"Well what were you thinking about?" Kaiba ventured.

"Oh…nothing" Kari obviously lied. She headed for her room. He looked back at her and followed soon after.

"Kari…I'm curious. What were you thinking about?"

"Well…" she trailed off innocently, wanting to ask him desperately. She hopped onto her bed and kicked her legs. "Did you ever have a girlfriend…after you and mom?" She looked at him amusingly.

"Well…" he sat down on her bed and sighed, rubbing his neck the while. He shrugged his shoulders soon after. "No…not really"

"Oh okay…just wondering"

"Why?"

"No reason!" she grinned at him.

"You're up to something"

"No I'm not! I promise"

He looked at her with suspicion. "You're following your uncle Mokuba's steps"

Kari's grin faded left with a curious frown. "What do you mean?"

Kaiba laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head. "Mokuba was a mischievous boy around you age. Actually, I think that's when it begun…"

"When what began?" Kari asked, lying on her stomach, her arms propped up against her chin.

"The pranks, the canceled business meetings…the blackmails…" he bit the last one out with grit. Kari giggled in response.

"But…I'm not doing anything like that…not now at least…" Kari replied, caking Kaiba with her best sugary voice ever. Kaiba let out a throaty chuckle before rubbing her hair.

"But in seriousness, I'm not doing anything. I was just thinking" Kari stated with seriousness.

"And why were you thinking of me and my love life?"

Kari let her arms down and sank her head onto the mattress of the bed. Kaiba pursed his lips, impatient slightly because she was avoiding the point. "Alright then…don't tell me. BUT…I will find out later" He stood up and took his leave.

'_Good…then maybe you'll get some sense and make a move on mom before it's too late!'

* * *

_

Serenity woke up from her sleep, a frown crossing her pale features. "When did I fall asleep?" she thought aloud, drowsily. She looked about her, seeing her covers on the floor, pillows accompanying it. She looked at the window, seeing a full moon accompanied with a deep blue sky. A bed sheet was secured around her naked form.

"When was I…naked?"

She gasped as she felt the presence of someone in bed with her now. Their head nuzzled against her bare neck. Tensely, she turned her head, seeing Kaiba's matted hair against her back; his eyes closed looking peaceful, a smile of content and triumphant confirming that, arms around her protectively, legs locked with hers. Her eyes went wide with shock and fear as she let out a shrill, ear-piercing scream.

* * *

3:00 p.m. … 

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

Serenity sat up with a jolt, still screaming her red head off to no one in particular. She stopped and opened her eyes slowly, afraid to open them. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, snapping her head left and right, back and forth. She threw the covers up vigorously, taking them off her. Examining the room and herself she let out a sigh of relief when seeing nothing out of the sort; it was still daylight, her pajamas was on her, her pillows in place…she looked at the covers and blushed sheepishly, and best of all…no KAIBA.

She shuddered violently. "What's going on…?"

"**SERENITY**!"

She snapped her head at the voices, seeing about everyone she knew in the mansion trying to get into her room; Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Rebecca, Shaila, Matt, Kari, security guards, maids, Kaiba…

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Serenity!"

The last word was a panicked yell from Joey. She looked at them skeptically, her mouth hanging open.

"I…I…" Serenity stuttered. She looked at them sheepishly, embarrassed horribly.

"The covers and pillows are all over the place," Joey stated. Everyone filed in her room except Kaiba, choosing to lean against the doorway instead. He looked at her with puzzlement and concern, yet struggled to hold it back. "Who did this?" Joey demanded.

"I…um...I…." she took a deep breath before crossing her legs. She looked at her lap. "It was nothing. I just had a nightmare…a _horrible_ one" she muttered the last part to herself.

She glanced at them briefly, seeing them ease down with a breath of relief. Serenity smiled awkwardly at them. It was nice to know they cared about her so deeply, even Kaiba. She stared at him briefly, seeing him doing the same before walking away. She was sure she was blushing in that moment because the dream's events came, flashing vivid and unforgettable images repeatedly throughout her mind. Sighing she too eased, not before shuddering once again. The way he stared at her was one she was hadn't seen in a while; a cold stare. His mood changed drastically. She bit her lip; as much as she loathed Kaiba, she didn't want him to be cold now, especially around Kari.

"Thank goodness" Mai breathed.

"You can say that again" Mokuba commented. "We're glad it's not something or _someone_ even worse"

"Yeah" Joey agreed. "Are you going to be alright sis?"

Serenity nodded.

"Okay, get some rest then. Come on, you need to give her privacy now" One by one, they said there goodbyes before filing out to leave. Kari looked at her before racing up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you're okay?" Kari ventured. Serenity smiled and wanted to hug her but couldn't, not wanting to pass on her flu.

"Yes sweetie. Now go on otherwise you'll get sick"

"Okay…hey can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What was so terrible of the nightmare that made you scream?"

Immediately a blush raced across Serenity's cheeks. She shook her head and rid herself of her dream's disgusting events.

"Oh something...stupid and unrealistic" she waved her hands dismissively.

"Come on mom! Tell me!"

Serenity hesitated vividly before replying with a sharp reply of "When you're older" She turned so her back was to the inquiring child.

"Mom! Tell me! Tell me!" Kari whined. She appeared in front of Serenity's face with a pout. Serenity opened an eye, groaning afterwards. She was persistent, very persistent…Kaiba-like in a way. She shuddered and Kari took notice. "What is it?"

Serenity shook her head. "Nothing"

"TELL ME PLEASE!" Kari was now pleading with all her might. Her mother was making it so that made her curious beyond her normal curiosity. Something about her mother's tone made it irresistible just to walk away without knowing the knowledge her mother's dream held.

At this point, the irritated red head looked at her daughter, frowning. She was becoming too persistent and now annoying.

Sitting up she turned and faced Kari. 'Kari…I'll tell you, on one condition"

"What!"

"I'll tell you on your birthday…when you become a teenager"

Kari frowned. "Mom…"

"Either that or I won't tell you ever" Serenity cocked her head and closed her eyes, lying back down while Kari huffed. Her mother was so cagey at times. What was so bad about the dream that made her hide it like it was such a bad thing? From experience, it seemed that ALL grownups were cagey. Either that or that they just didn't trust her. Shaking her head, Kari jumped down from the bed and left. She would find out, one way or the other.

* * *

Next Day… 

Serenity awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. She sat up feeling much better. Her strength returned to her bit by bit and from judging from the many naps she took yesterday, she was just about ready to face anything. Looking at her nightstand, eyes seeking for the clock, she stood up stretching. It was 6:00 in the morning and she wasn't surprised at how early she woke up. Sleep was deprived off of her.

Her flu was gone by now, bits still in her but not so much that she would be in bed all day. Her flu would probably go away in just a few hours. Right now she wanted to get up and do something. Knowing that she was better, she would have to attend Kaiba's party as promised. She waved that off, thinking of what to do for Kari's birthday party. It wasn't too far away from her. It was drawing near rapidly. The court hearing was also drawing near.

She frowned, so many events, little time. She was grateful that Mokuba's and Rebecca's wedding wasn't for another few months, knowing that she had promised Mokuba that she would help in any way possible. She remembered Mokuba's expression ease with relief after she offered her services.

She looked across the room and smiled triumphantly, seeing the annoying cane leaning against the wall. She found out that after a few hours of using it, she could walk just fine. Her walks were stiff but she would get over it soon. She didn't need that bothering cane. Tomorrow she would prove that to the doctor.

Washing up and getting herself ready for the day, she went out of her room, heading towards the kitchen. The sun didn't make its appearance yet; instead cloudy, gray clouds. She didn't expect anyone to be up by now. The kitchen gave of a very bare and quiet vibe when she entered it. Flicking on the lights, she let the room glow.

"I should surprise everyone with breakfast," she thought aloud. Nodding at the thought, she went over to the refrigerator and took out necessary ingredients for everyone's individual breakfast. Knowing that everyone would get up at about eight, her time was set to an hour and a half. That would be plenty. Unlike Joey, she had inherited her mother excellent and efficient cooking skills.

Getting to work, she started with the flour, which would soon evolve into plain pancakes, one of Kari's and Matt's favorites.

Half an hour past and she was done with about quarter of the breakfasts.

"What are you doing?" A grumpy voice from behind stated.

She jumped and turned around, dusting her hands. "You scared me," Serenity stammered, why?…she unfortunately knew. She took a deep breath, trying to ease herself, turning back around soon after. She couldn't face Kaiba without those vile images flashing across her mind.

Frowning, Kaiba made his way over to her workplace, eyeing her preparations for breakfast skeptically.

"We have a cook," he stated coldly.

"I know" she replied, daring not to look up at him. "I thought it would be nice to just make breakfast for everyone, even you" Judging from his cold and grumpy behavior, he still wasn't over yesterday's events. She admitted maybe she was going too far with that topic and now she wanted to make a peace offering; breakfast. She wanted to salvage of what Kari and Kaiba had, not be the source of what got rid of it. "I want to apologize for yesterday"

Kaiba grunted dismissively and grabbed a cup of coffee, signaling he was going to leave.

"If it makes you feel better…I don't hate you! Well…not as much as I did before" Serenity cried out in an attempt to make him stay.

"Is that a fact?" he said, sarcasm lacing his voice smoothly. He continued walking.

She growled. "Just eat your breakfast. It's your favorite!"

He stopped. The thought that she might have still remembered was reassuring. He frowned, trying to think of what she was up to.

"Blueberry pancakes and coffee?"

"Yup!"

He sat down at the breakfast bar and watched her continue to make everyone else's breakfast.

"Why?"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I feel generous today"

"It's strange how you feel so _generous_ after we had an argument yesterday"

"Don't ruin it Kaiba," she growled while setting his plate down. "I'm in a good mood so far and I'll be damned if you ruin it"

He smirked while she smiled. His behavior was going back to his arrogant usual self; in a way, she wanted that. It was better than meeting with his cold behavior. She was getting used to him.

"Just for the record, I will move to America to live near Kari…if I have to" Kaiba stated nonchalantly as he took a bite of his breakfast. It was delicious.

She shrugged and waved it off dismissively. She knew he would, seeing his tight bond with Kari, he would do everything at cost to be with her. She admired that quality of his. In a way, she was adjusting to him all over again. She sighed, hoping past events wouldn't occur.

He said with words and did with actions that he would do anything to be around her when it was his last week of his business trip nine years ago. He wanted her to live with him for a while, to experiment, if she hated it, they would go back, him living around her. She liked living in Japan with him and stayed with him, witnessing how he drastically changed. The smile was gone as a grave expression fell into place with her face. Hopefully he wouldn't do that to Kari. She would lose it if he did. Kaiba would always get what he wanted but would he get tired of it? Experience confirmed that. Biting her lip she continued to make breakfast.

"I know what you're thinking"

Gasping slightly she looked at him, eyes filled with surprise and wonder. She looked at his plate; it was empty. By now he was in front of her, his eyes staring at her with seriousness. He was dangerously close to her.

"No…"

"Yes…just so you know I've changed," he whispered in a low voice.

She scoffed before turning around and continuing her breakfast. "When have I heard that before?" she muttered.

He sighed. "I love Kari and I want to be around her"

"And I'm doing anything to stop that" she said dismissively.

Kaiba huffed. How could he prove that he was **actually** willing to change just for her and Kari? He knew just the idea of it was hard enough. He wanted to just grab her and hold her close, whispering in her ear that he loved her. That would be absurd and he knew he wouldn't follow through with that. His pride stopped him from doing so and it just wasn't him. He would, in time, tell her but now it seemed too soon. After all, it has been about just a week or half she'd been staying with him. She would be probably scared out of her wits and angry. However, he knew in his mind that she could see the changes he had so far. Would it be enough? No…he needed to prove to her that he had changed and he would stay that way. But how? Damn, this was just too frustrating for him.

"Kaiba"

Her stern yet concerned voice snapped him out of his frustrating thoughts. His eyes snapped to her questioning face before settling on her lips. Shaking his head mentally, he ordered himself to look at her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Fine…speaking of okay, how are you holding up?" he took a step backward and leaned against he breakfast bar. She sighed in relief mentally; grateful he had taken a step backward. It looked as if he were about to kiss her. She would slap him if he did so.

"Better" she replied before getting back to work. She had taken too many halts while making this breakfast.

"I've noticed that you don't have your cane anymore"

"I don't need it. I'm fine without it"

"Then you'll be coming to the thank you party?"

With their conversation and all, she had forgotten about it even if she remembered for a brief moment in the morning. Hesitating at first, she nodded.

"You don't have to come"

She turned around. "I want to come…Kaiba"

He smirked. "Then I'll be going now"

Heading towards the kitchen exit, he said his final farewells and left. It was now eight and everyone was tumbling down the stairs groggily, each smelling their own individual breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** WHEEEEEEEEE I'M DONE! WOW…I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! Like six months! I deeply apologize for that! I just don't find time anymore, with school and my dad watching me like a hawk whenever I get on the computer. T-T Anyway, I want to thank you all for continuing to read this story. It's nice to know that you still like it even after I take forever to update. Please review! 


	23. Prelude to party

Nine Years

Chapter Twenty Three: Prelude to the party

Afternoon...Domino Hospital...

"Excellent progress Ms. Wheeler" the doctor chirped brightly as she examined Serenity's once injured leg. "I should have just given you a few hours to just shake it off. My mistake"

"Thats okay" Serenity replied in return.

"By the way..." the doctor inquired. "...Do you happen to have the cane?"

Without another word, Serenity hastily handed the cane at the doctor, not wanting to touch it or have it anywhere near her presence. She loathed the said cane. The doctor chuckled at Serenity's antics.

"You're free to go" the doctor replied.

"Thank you doctor"

Going out the door, Serenity went directly to the waiting room where her goof of a brother Joey and Kari were waiting. "Well?" Joey asked eagerly.

"I'm free of the cane and the doctor said my leg's doing fine"

"Great! Let's go eat!" Joey exclaimed as he stood up and went outside, a grin on his face as to what he would eat. Serenity and Kari rolled their eyes but followed him nonetheless.

* * *

After their little ice cream celebration, they headed back to the Kaiba mansion, Kari being sent to the backyard to go and play with Matt after being ordered by her mother to do so, and Joey and Serenity residing in Kaiba's den of where Mokuba, Rebbecca, Mai, Shaila, and unfortunately (in Joey's mind) Kaiba. These seven grownups were meeting in one place together for one reason in mind; to discuss Kari's upcoming birthday.

Serenity saw a seat next Kaiba and Mai. She hastily dashed for Mai's side, leaving Joey groaning, Kaiba scowling.

All Serenity could ever do was think of Kari's party for awhile, and then move onto something else. She couldn't pull this off by herself so she called for help, even if it meant working with Kaiba. Serenity had managed to tolerate Kaiba but it didn't mean she would drop her guard down completely. She kept a watchful eye on him. In the meantime, she would relax to try to discuss what they were going to do.

Joey looked at Kaiba warily out of his sharp chocolate eyes, hating this moment. He hated it when he had to reluctantly agree to stay here, the motive being Serenity's safety. Sitting down around the same breakfast table was one thing, but sitting _directly_ next to him was another thing. He eyed Kaiba out of the corners of his eyes, seeing Kaiba's cobalt eyes fall on him as well. Both shifted uncomfortably and scooted away from each other as far as possible. The two acted like rivals in an grade school classroom.

A maid came in and sat down snacks and drinks for them on a coffee table. She silently left as she silently came in, closing the den's doors.

"Alright...well I've called everyone here cause, we need to discuss Kari's upcoming birthday" Serenity started off. "It's next week and we still haven't done anything yet. So...any ideas?"

"Dinner!" Joey exclaimed brightly. They glared at him. He huffed and crossed his arms. "No dinner then..."

"How about a themed party here? Like...a circus or something...or a pet zoo" Mai offered. Inside, Kaiba glared. He didn't want freaks or animals running a muck in his mansion. He cringed his nose.

"That's not a good idea" Shaila retaliated. "You need friends to do that and all her friends are in U.S." Shaila matter-of-factly pointed out. She continued, "The only person she'll be able to share it with is us and Matt...that'll just keep her down"

"I agree" Kaiba quickly enforced. At the moment, he thanked Serenity's friend silently.

"Well...what else can we do? There isn't anything around here..." Mai dryly informed.

"Well what about what I suggested before?" Mokuba asked Serenity. "There's a Disneyland in Tokyo and I'm sure she'll like it"

Everyone murmured for awhile, contemplating the thought before agreeing with Mokuba's idea. The raven haired boy smiled proudly.

"Then it's settled!" Serenity announced brightly. "We'll go to Disneyland! We can arrange something of where they can hold a party for her or something...she'll love it!"

"I can make the arrangements" Kaiba spoke, deciding it was his turn to contribute.

"So can we" Joey replied sternly, disliking how Kaiba was going with this. He didn't want moneybags to have all the credit. He could picture it now; they're all in Disneyland, Kari blindfolded, Kaiba and Serenity holding her little hands. The blindfold goes off and she's in awe. The first person she hugs is Kaiba, thanking him with all her might. He didn't want Serenity left behind, she was already facing trouble. Last he wanted for her was losing her child. It seemed a bit exaggerating to think but then again...it's Joey.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "Really..." Kaiba challenged.

"Yeah really" Joey replied using Kaiba's same tone. Mai resisted rolling her eyes.

"Look..." she spoke with edge. "...We'll split the costs so you guys don't get into another one of your macho-man fights. Alright?" Mai decided to state.

"That's a good idea" Serenity agreed. Everyone else nodded in return except Kaiba and Joey. After a few moments, Kaiba decided at least to be the better man and agree first.

"Fine. We'll split the costs...even though it won't be trouble for me..." he muttered the last part to himself.

"Then it's settled. We're going to Disneyland on July First!" Mokuba cried out.

* * *

Next day...

The child brunette was the first to wake up this morning. Kari smiled brightly as she stretched her little arms and headed over to the bathroom. Today was going to be splendid for her because today was the night of the party! She squealed in joy as she thought of what to expect.

It didn't take her long to do her necessary things in the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she was in the bare, quiet, kitchen alone. She pouted; she wished her mother would have gotten up to make breakfast like yesterday. Her pancakes were delicious. She would have cereal today instead.

A bowl, spoon and cereal were now sitted at the breakfast bar. All she needed was milk. Going to the refrigerator, she stood on her tippy toes, reaching with all her might for the milk. Huffing she went to grab a chair before someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back roughly.

Her first response was to scream without another thought but a hand quickly went up and muffled the scream. Her perpetrator whipped her around and gave off a toothy grin.

"Morning!" he greeted cheerily. "I didn't mean to scare you Kari" Mokuba quickly said.

Kari looked at him with utter shock before calming herself down. A few deep breaths later, she was calm and composed. Without thinking, she glared at him. "How could you do that? You scared the life out of me!" she screamed while Mokuba cringed. Her words echoed down the kitchen walls. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself down. Snatching the milk from Mokuba's hands, she went to the breakfast bar.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought before I acted. Forgive me...?" Mokuba asked, pouting.

Kari looked at him warily, before replying curtly, "I'll let you off since I'm feeling happy today" She poured her milk.

Mokuba had to chuckle. She reminded him so much like Kaiba. The ear-deafening scream, the curt reply that hinted 'whatever'...He smirked. "You're like your dad you know..." he went over to the counter and pulled out necessary things for his breakfast.

Kari rolled her eyes at this. "Hmph...I doubt it. People say I'm like you or mom...being like dad is a new one" she pondered.

Mokuba arched his eyebrow. "Who said you were like me?"

She grinned toothily. "Dad!" Her brief laughter vibrated of the walls.

"Interesting" Mokuba replied with a shrug. "So...today is the day of the party. I'm assuming that's what you're so happy about"

"YUP! I can't wait"

"Neither can I" Mokuba devilishly replied.

Kari looked at him suspiciously before asking, "You're not up to something are you?"

"Hmm...well...I'm trying to think of a way we can use the time to get your mom and dad to get to know each other...better...again" He chuckled. Little did Mokuba know of yesterday mornings encounter between them.

"Well...have any ideas?"

"Do people dance in these partys'?" Kari questioned.

"Of course. This IS a formal" Mokuba pointed out.

"Oh really! Then I need to buy a dress!" Kari worriedly thought aloud. Mokuba's reassurance of buying a dress today was helpful. "I thought it was just a party of where you can wear normal clothes and dance around..." Kari sheepishly replied. Mokuba laughed, remembering his first muse of a formal was this thought.

"Well its a party where you have to sit straight" He poised himself in a straight sitting position, Kari giggled. "...Walk stiffly..." he stood up and dawdled around stiffly. Kari's laughter started up again. "...And you have to handshake people every five minutes" He grabbed her little hands and shook them vigorously. Kari giggled

without cease in which Mokuba soon joined the laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Both stood still and their laughter was cut short. They turned around nervously and faced Kaiba, going to the counter pulling out a cereal bowl and its necessities. Had he heard their previous conversation?

"Nothing..." both replied with a smile. Mokuba sat back down and resumed eating his breakfast.

"I doubt that" Kaiba replied warily. He dismissed it for now. "What are you doing up so early?"

Mokuba and Kari sighed in relief mentally when seeing Kaiba didn't act as if he had heard them talking. "Couldn't sleep" Kari and Mokuba replied in unison. Both looked at each other in amazement before giggling.

"Why is that?" Kaiba inquired. He grabbed Kari's cereal studying it. "Cocoa puffs..." shrugging, he poured himself a bowl. He looked back up at them, the questioning gaze still upon his eyes. "Well?"

"Excited" both again replied simultaneously. They looked at each other and giggled once again.

"It's like you practiced talking with me..." he muttered before asking, "What about?"

"Engagement party"

"Party tonight!"

Kaiba smirked. "When is the said engagement Mokuba? Do you even have any plans for it?"

"Not at the time but thinking about it is exciting enough" he replied with a sheepish grin. It was true, ever since the night he propose to Rebbecca he couldn't sleep due to excitement, excitement of the engagement party, the wedding, the honeymoon...A blush suited his cheeks.

Kaiba and Kari left Mokuba to his daydreams, retreating to their breakfast. "So Kari..." Kaiba questioned. "You're excited about the party tonight?"

"Yup! I can't wait. Though the way Uncle Mokuba told it sounds...uncomfortable"

Kaiba glared at Mokuba while Mokuba sheepishly chuckled. "Well it's...boring for the most part" he admitted, returning his gaze towards Kari once again. "But...you'll have your cousin there so he should keep company"

Kari stood up, taking her bowl to the sink, starting to wash it but Kaiba halted her, saying it was for the maids. Kari shrugged saying, "In our house, everyone has to clean for themselves"

"Well anyway...you'll have me, and Mokuba, and your mom-"

"Nope!" Kari interrupted with a grin. Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "She'll be with yooooooou!" she elaborated in a sing-song voice at his skeptical look. Quickly she ran off, leaving Kaiba smirking and thinking.

_'I hope so...' _

It wasn't long before everyone had woken up and ate their own individual breakfasts. Kari had decided to stick around them after her breakfast for the heck of it, seeing that there wasn't much to do around the mansion. The morning was wild with chatter and happiness. It was a wonderful scene, a scene of where the family happily gathers around and shares ones thoughts with one another. Pure bliss...

Their bliss ended when breakfast ended, Shaila, Serenity and Kari going out the door in a flurry, Mai, Matt, and Joey going out the door a few seconds later. It seemed everyone except the three grown women forgot to buy their formal attire for the party.

As for Kaiba and Mokuba, they were prepared and having the home to themselves again which wasn't a bad thing, though it did get quiet and haunting without the chatter of everyone's happy voices, even the mutts', Kaiba admitted. He'd rather have that then this ghostly feeling of being along. Mokuba felt the same way.

* * *

Serenity, Shaila, and Kari...

Serenity berated herself in her rent a car about Kari's attire. How could she have forgotten it! Kari was the invite while everyone else was a guest. She groaned; there was just too much going on and not enough time to think about the ones around her...

she looked at Kari next to her, who was smiling brightly.

...even if it was her daughter. Frowning at herself, she thought determinedly, she would vow to herself that she wouldn't let the chaos around her -Tea's case, Mokuba's Engagement party that she promised she would help with, Kaiba...- get to her anymore. Kari was top priority as well as her joy. The only thing set in mind right now would be Kari's upcoming birthday. Nothing more.

"Mom"

Serenity snapped out of her musings as she snapped her head roughly to Kari's concerning gaze. "You okay" the child asked.

Serenity smiled brightly. "Just peachy!" Her smiled deteriorated as she looked at Kari seriously. "I'm sorry honey for forgetting about your dress"

Kari looked at her, smile still fitted across her rosy lips. "It's okay! We're going now aren't we?"

Serenity's smile reappeared before she giggled. "We're here" she announced moments later. Kari emitted a cheerful cry of 'yay' before hastily stepping out of the car, dashing to the store in front of her.

* * *

Mai, Matt, and Joey...

Mai cringed her nose as she looked at the hideous figure in front of her. "No way in hell are you going to wear that!" she screeched, causing unwanted attention being drawn towards her. She looked around her apologetically before retreating to the hopeless case in front of her.

"Eh...why not Mai? It looks cool" Joey replied with a goofy grin. "Right Matt..." he winked at the little wheeler.

Matt giggled at the overly exaggerating colors his father was wearing. The colors were best matched for a clown; wild blues, exotic reds, happy greens...He couldn't believe there was even a suit for it.

"Cool! Cool?" the female blond hissed. Her violet eyes were screeching and raving at Joey's mellow cocoa ones.

"Yeah" Joey replied with a goofy grin. In truth, he was raking up Mai's nerves purposely. He was playing with her and he loved every bit of it. It wasn't fair she was dragging him to the party he refused to go to so why not let her suffer for the while? Fashion was just about her top priority.

"It should be illegal to wear it" she gritted out, grinding her teeth to their very core. Joey's grin never faltered as well as the seemingly flicker of interest that rested within his eyes. She crossed her arms and huffed, as she stared at the suit dejectedly. Both were in a tie, Mai suffering most of the damage.

"Joey..." she started, "If you where that suit then I won't have anything to do with you anymore. You'll just be an invisible...husband!" she sputtered as a last attempt. Joey blinked twice before laughing hysterically causing heads to turn once again. Mai's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as she replied with apologetic stares. Matt soon joined in his fathers laughter, laughing instead at the childish situation.

"Is that the best you got Mai?" Joey chocked out, wiping the tears of his face. Biting her lip to halt herself from yelling obscenities, she gave a deadly growl instead before attempting to stomp out of the store. His strong but gentle hands quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her against his broad chest. She frowned but couldn't help blush. She looked at Matt out of the corner of her eyes, seeing wonder in his eyes as to what action would come next from his father.

"I'll change, I'll change" he boringly replied with a smirk.

Mai couldn't help but have a triumphant smile dawn on the rosy lips Joey loved. A quick peck on the lips and he released her, going into the changing room.

"No more fighting?" Matt asked, pouting. Mai chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Nope!"

* * *

Serenity, Shaila, and Kari...

"How about this one mom? Or this one? Or this one!" Kari asked excitedly as she held up three dresses, a deep crimson, a white with a couple of soft blue borders, and a creamy pink. Serenity smiled as she studied them.

"What do you think sweetie?" Serenity in return asked.

The soon to be nine year studied the dresses, eliminating the red one deciding it was too dark.

"I think the blue one would go best Kari. It goes perfectly with your eyes" Shaila commented. "What do you think 'Ren?"

Serenity replied with a crooked smile, thinking her eyes did go with the dress. Her eyes...just like Kaiba's. Wondrously cerulean waves that never ceased to roll. Bright, sharp, mysterious, exotic...like a true piece of art. Kaiba's face suddenly popped up bringing an unwanted stop to her musings. A blush raced down the very end of her cheeks, not taking a moment to stop glowing like a neon sign for a second.

"Are...you okay 'Ren? You look red" Shaila stated, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm fine-" A shrill ring of her phone brought a halt to her hurried reply. Quickly she fished it out of her purse, seeing heads turn with a snap as they stared at her. "Hello" she said in a hushed tone. She went of to a corner, leaving Kari to Shaila.

"Ms. Wheeler? It's detective Morris"

"Oh um...good morning" she greeted nervously. Why was he calling? Was there something wrong? Tea! Was she loose? She panicked.

"Did you happen to get a court slip last time you were in the station?" he asked.

"Yes I did. Is there something wrong?" she squeaked. Morris released a chuckle while she frowned. This wasn't a time to laugh, especially when she was at the brink of losing it with curiosity.

"No nothings wrong or in the way you think it is" he replied with reassurance. Serenity released a breath. "Just calling to inform you to discard that slip because you won't be needing to come. An intern mistakingly gave it to you because he thought you were needed for the short trial but you aren't"

"Why not?"

"We have the evidence we need. All the judge needs to do is decide how long Gardner is in for. My guess is ten to twenty, but it's up to the judge. All you'll do is sit and watch, taking up your time" Morris elaborated. "All in all, it isn't necessary for you to come Ms. Wheeler"

"Okay. Then...I won't come"

"Alright then. I won't take up anymore of your time so goodbye"

"Bye"

With a click, both were disconnected, Serenity smiling wryly. She got what she wished for; one problem out of the way. Serenity chuckled softly before returning back to Shaila and Kari.

* * *

Evening...Kaiba Mansion...

The morning turned into a mild afternoon, everyone returning around mid afternoon, sharing their experiences when shopping while eating lunch together. Mai had finally approved of a suit Joey liked and bought one for Matt on the way. Serenity and Shaila was done with Kari's shopping, buying the white and blue dress in the end. The lunch had been like breakfast, the Kaiba's joining them this time as well as Rebbecca, arriving with her own dress and necessities. The elder Kaiba had excluded himself from everyone's chatter, nibbling on his lunch quietly.

The afternoon was gone and evening had just barely arrived. Sun had gone down quietly, replacing the sky with twinkling stars blanketed on a deep cobalt night sky.

Everyone was in their own rooms just about to rush down. Most of the men were done, Kaiba being the only one still upstairs fixing the darn bow tie of his. He never got it right.

Joey, Mokuba and Matt were downstairs, the blond looking at his watch periodically, Mokuba tapping his foot gently, Matt leaned against a wall, head drooping occasionally. Kaiba had joined them moments later reluctantly, still fixing the black bow tie.

"Can't even put on a tie eh Kaiba!" Joey announced rather abruptly in his face. He grinned snidely. Kaiba didn't give him the satisfaction, however.

"Speak for yourself Wheeler" Kaiba nipped coldly. Indeed it was true; somehow his tie had become undone and ruffled. With an annoyed groan he quickly retied it unsuccessfully. Both men now stared at each other, retying and tying, both failing miserably. It wasn't long that they had feminine assistance.

"Joey didn't I just tie this for you?" Mai asked, annoyed. Joey sheepishly looked down, avoiding Kaiba's glee that sat in his eyes. "There" Mai replied with a smile, Joey reflecting it. He stared at her in awe for a moment, entranced by her halter satin violet dress and how perfectly it fitted around her curves, flaring out when it dropped below her waist. "Joey?" she waved a hand over his face, snapping him out of his sudden fascination. "You okay?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"You look beautiful" he replied to her confused look. He took her hands and kissed them lightly, Mai smiling in return. "And you look handsome" she replied, kissing his hands in the same manner.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at her complimenting statement to the mutt. Moments later Kari had arrived in her dress, a thick border of blue on her waist and at the end of her dress, base color being white, spaghetti straps holding the dress. Shaila had also wore a spaghetti strap dress, calm pink going straight down to her ankles.

"Alright...Wheeler and Wheelerette" Kaiba announced, stopping everyone's chatter. He paused for awhile, awaiting everyone's attention. "You're riding limo one with your son and Serenity's friend. Mokuba, Rebbecca, Kari, Serenity and I will ride the second one. Got it?"

Joey frowned. "No way...Serenity should come with us!"

"It's okay Joey. We're going to the same place aren't we?" Serenity piped, dawning down the stairs with a red halter dress, studded clear stone lining the halter, flaring down when it reached the waist. Simple but elegant. Not too fancy but fancy enough. Her hair was up in a small bun, strands curling down from the front as well as the back.

Kaiba's eyes glinted.

"But Serenity" Joey whined. "I don't trust him" he bit out with a grunt, crossing his arms.

"Uncle Joey please!" Kari whined. One look was all it took for Joey to give in, just as it did in previous times. He made a note to practice to be immune to that look.

"Fine" he huffed, releasing his arms. He looked at Kaiba with a glare before going out the door, Mai, Matt and Shaila following behind.

"Where's Rebbecca Serenity?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh she's still getting ready. She'll be here soon" she flashed a smile while Mokuba went upstairs. She turned around and saw Kaiba fiddling with his tie. A mocking grin was set as she approached him.

"Need any help?" she taunted playfully, smirking moments later. He grunted as he turned away from her, still scrambling to tie his tie. Kari giggled as she went out the door, smiling. It was great to know that her mom had come to the phase of tolerating him. Now it was just a matter of time and patience before they got back together! She thought of the future that was supposedly awaiting her.

Seconds passed as he still tried to tie it successfully but to no avail. Annoyed, Serenity faced him directly and slapped away his hands, as she took control. She chuckled when seeing Kaiba's embarrassed cheeks and frowning eyebrows. For once, she was in control.

"All done" she piped as she stepped back and examined it. Perfect. "You could never get that thing could you?" she stated, giggling.

He ignored her and instead looked at her, examining her. She was bewildered at first at his intense gaze -eyebrows drawn together, blue eyes concentrating- but soon her cheeks grew hot and redder than her dress. Trying to calm herself, she tried to speak, "Why are you-"

His sudden approach towards her made her stop saying what she was about to say. He moved smoothly, having the intense gaze upon his features still. Confused and a little panicky, she moved backwards until she was up against the wall. He stood in front of her. She felt cornered. Trapped. Like a cat trapping a mouse.

She berated herself for putting herself in this humiliating position. Why did she back up? Did she have to look so surprised? Damn herself for blushing madly in front of him. As a last attempt, she frowned.

Smoothly his hand flew up, her gasping as it dawned on her thick, amber hair, unhooking the beautifully carved clip. Like a waterfall, her hair came tumbling down around her. He ruffled it until it was beautifully set, handing the clip to her afterwards. She made no protest.

Stepping back, he gave a triumphant smirk. "Better. Now you look pretty..." he stated in the same tone she had used. "...Prettier" he corrected himself. Without another word, he silently went outside joining Kari.

Serenity blinked moments later. Why had he done that? Why had she LET him do that! She groaned when realizing she must have had a face of a frenzy high school girl who had a major crush on someone.

He had complimented her, saying she was pretty. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard it before but...somehow, it felt satisfying when he said it. Just like before when he used to say it. Her face grew hot. Was she...no..she wouldn't allow herself to! Shaking her head madly, she failed to notice Mokuba and Rebbecca come downstairs hand in hand.

"Serenity?" Mokuba questioned. Her head snapped up and she looked at them. "Are you okay?"

Serenity smiled at them brightly as if nothing ever happened and those annoying thoughts of hers never appeared. "I'm fine. Are you ready?"

"Yup" Rebbecca pipped in her aqua dress. "Let's go"

Mokuba and her lead the way, her following behind, sighing soon afterwards. _'This is going to be interesting'_

* * *

A/n: And so the party starts. Already sparks are trying desperately to light for Seto and Serenity. Will it continue to progress in the party?

Thank you all for reading this and even my other stories. Your patience and feedback has been most encouraging. I finally have the time to update (no more summer school/AP readiness program) but it's only a week, so since I have one more week until school starts, I'm leaving it to you on what to update. You choose between:

Path Towards Depression (YGO)

Silent Affair (Inuyasha)

Revenge reserved for one (new, Inuyasha)

To be the dog (YGO)

I can't assure you that'll it'll be done by this week but I'm gonna check tomorrow around noon or one and I'm going to count the votes and start on it. No later votes will be accepted. I really want to get started on it so I'll have more time to bundle up my ideas. The other stories...I have no clue as to what to write next. Kinda, stuck but I'll get there, I always do (even though it does takes time).

Other than that, please review and have a good upcoming school year!


	24. Regret, envy, and hope

Nine Years

Chapter Twenty-Four: Regret, envy, and hope

Radiant lights, calm music and wonderfully blended colors greeted their eyes as the Kaiba party entered the gathering. In an instance, applause and shouts of approbation greeted their ears as Kaiba became the center of attention immediately. After all it was for him.

In response, he shook hands with people he considered worthy. To his liking, no reporters or camera's were around, just as he had requested. The owner came by and shook his hand vigorously, guiding him and his party to their reserved table.

Well dressed waiters and waitresses marched into the room with platters of food with them moments later, setting them in front of all the participants. After all the food and drinks had arrived at Kaiba's table, Joey had declared, "Let's dig in!"

Soon after they had finished their meal, the owner of the orphanage clicked his wine glass, gathering everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for attending here tonight in order to thank Mr. Kaiba for his generosity in building the Yamanashi Orphanage for Children and Teens" he announced proudly as applause ripped across the room. "Please, lets raise our toast in honor to Mr. Kaiba" he boomed proudly.

Simultaneously, everyone's glasses were raised, even the children from the orphanage raised their milk glasses and cries were created. "TO KAIBA!" Joey was the only one who didn't raise his glass up proudly, but raising it to the height of his lips instead as he mumbled something unintelligible.

In that instance silence clouded the room as everyone drank from their glasses. Chatter had resumed again soon afterwards.

Suddenly, trumpets blared and symbols from a drum set joined in as well as other band instruments as lively Jazz slowly greeted them; dancing had begun. The Kaiba table was immediately empty; Kari and Matt dancing with children from the orphanage, Mai and Joey swinging and twirling, Shaila being swooped away by another man, Mokuba and Rebbecca hitting it off on the dance floor.

Guess whom were at the table alone sipping their drinks?

"Interesting choice of music. One party that finally knows how to have fun" Serenity commented, remembering the times Kaiba had dragged her to party's that were composed for business people and their success and upcoming contribution to the business world and so on, not for sociality. Sociality was just a cover to get people to come. This was one where she was comfortable with. The atmosphere was lively and rich with sociality and chatter.

"Yeah...your favorite right?" Kaiba replied.

"What?" Serenity questioned.

"Jazz, it's your favorite type of music" he elaborated.

Serenity looked at him, surprise clearly shown on her face. "Y-Yeah...I'm surprised you still remember." She smiled awkwardly before remembering a moment of where Kaiba had announced to her that he had taken dancing lessons that went along with Jazz music, just for her because she had protested to him to take her out dancing, in which he had always refused. She giggled softly.

Mokuba looked at the two, seeing Serenity smile and Kaiba smiling as well, as if remembering simultaneously a moment in their lives together. He smirked, thinking it was the perfect time to intercede with them.

"Becca"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get them on the dance floor" Mokuba motioned to the couple sitting alone, sipping their drinks.

"Mmm...what's your plan?"

"I get Serenity, you get Kaiba, dance with them for awhile and then we crash themselves onto each other" he replied, using dramatic words.

"Not so sure Kaiba would come with me" Rebbecca replied nervously. She was scared of the consequences as they popped up in her head. First him scolding her then dumping her on the floor to be speculated by with humiliation.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything. Promise" Mokuba reassured. She nodded uneasily and off they went.

"Care to dance Serenity?" Mokuba questioned. Serenity opened her mouth to reply but was instead swept of her feet when Mokuba hastily grabbed her without question and instead guided her to the dance floor. Kaiba was about to speak as well but was swept off his feet as well by the daring Rebbecca. She pulled on his hand and had no choice but to oblige because if he didn't, he would be on the ground on his butt without another thought, suffering pain and humiliation.

Dancing had begun. Kaiba looked at Rebbecca incredulously, Rebbecca fighting back thoughts of running away. Gulping, she managed to cry out in all the noise "Come on Kaiba. Let's dance"

"I...Why? Shouldn't you be dancing with your fiance?" he bit out, almost growling. Rebbecca instead smiled widely, her mind recoiling instead.

"Well...just thought I should get to know my brother in law!" she perked up as she swung him around, leaving Kaiba dizzy for a moment. He hadn't done anything so lively and vigorous since...since...since he was with Serenity.

Serenity looked at the two. She hadn't seen Kaiba fumble under a lady's touch in a long while. Mai and Joey were thinking the same as they plastered wide grins amongst themselves snickering quietly. Kari giggled. Mokuba smirked as Serenity looked only at the two the whole time they were dancing. Mokuba looked into her eyes, seeing great want to reminisce good old times with Kaiba. Serenity looked away finally and stared at Mokuba, smiling.

"Thanks for getting me off my butt Mokuba" She ruffled his hair.

"No problem" he said. He looked beyond Serenity to Rebbecca and nodded briefly to which she caught quickly. Both drew closer to each other and finally released their partners onto each other, Serenity's head clashing onto Kaiba's firm chest. Mokuba and Rebbecca fled the scene as they resumed dancing. It was now up to them.

Everyone was now in their own little world, dancing and twirling, enjoying their time with their partners. Serenity and Kaiba stood about each other, just staring, not knowing what to do. It was Serenity who broke eye contact as she sighed inwardly, turning around and heading back. Kaiba grabbed her shoulder immediately, she stopped.

Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth, "Would you like to dance?"

Serenity smiled softly, unknown to him. Turning around, she replied shrugging, "I have nothing else to do"

He smirked as she put her hands in his hands and danced to the classical number that suddenly went on, lights dimming as well. Liveliness was replaced with a slow calm dance. Everyone around them grew close to each other, wrapping arms around each other. Kids were outside playing, tired of the party they considered dull.

Serenity blushed while Kaiba's smirk widened as he took advantage of the opportunity and pulled her close that they were touching. Her blush illuminated tenfold. This was nothing like the business party dance of where she was forced to dance with him and was resenting him greatly the whole dance. She could feel a hidden delight wash over her suddenly as she felt his touch burn like fire on her as it did nine years ago. Overwhelmed, she sighed and let herself sink into his aura. She forgot about the hatred on him or the hurt he induced onto her, she just wanted to savor the moment. She felt...good. Something she hadn't felt in a long while.

The dance ended. Lights went back on. Clapping was heard, directed to the orchestra. The couple released themselves and joined the applause, acting as if nothing had happened, well Serenity for the most part. They walked back to their table without a word.

It was almost the end of the party. People who were still lingering around was in for the sociality or matters of their own. Kaiba was in it because he had no other choice. Everyone else that came in with him were scattered across the room, with the exception of Serenity sitting next to him quietly. There was no tension or awkwardness between them, it was replaced with boredom.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, it's stuffy in here" Serenity announced as she stood up and left. In less then a minute she was back.

"That was quick. Miss me?" he asked, smirking like a cat.

Serenity's eyes gleamed with annoyance. "It's cold" she replied curtly.

"But its stuffy in here" he pointed out.

"Well it's freezing out there!" she replied crudely.

"I'm bored" he stated blatantly.

She looked at him warily. He was being annoying on purpose, for what reason she did not know. "Well entertain yourself and stop bugging me!"

"I am" he replied with the same cat smirk on him again. She huffed while he chuckled at her now fractious self. "It's cute seeing you pissed"

Her faced flushed while he continued laughing softly. "Even cuter when you're embarrassed and pissed"

That was the line! Standing up, she marched out to the terrace once again. Kaiba followed her this time, unbeknownst to her. She needed to escape from his sudden annoying antics or else she would have made herself a target for his amusement.

She sighed and closed her eyes when outside, breathing in the air, not caring how cold it was. Her body rebelled against her mind as it formed goosebumps across her skin and shivering had occurred. Warmth brushed her shoulders as she felt something drop on them heavily. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped around, facing Kaiba and his nonchalant posture as he was leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed and staring at her. She looked at her shoulders and spotted his jacket on her.

"Um...thanks" she murmured as she turned around again quickly, hiding the blush that zipped across cheek to cheek.

"No problem"

When she was sure her face was normal again, she turned around hugging the jacket against her tightly. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm dressed warmly" he replied, referring to his full length white shirt, black vest, and full length slacks.

"Oh right" she replied sheepishly. She sighed and leaned against the wall next to him, exhausted, firmly because her heels were killing her.

Now what? Silence took over again and for some reason, she didn't want it to be that way. It was rather comfortable and amusing to talk to him. The man she loathed and detested since she had come to Japan was now next to her, keeping her company in a way. She realized with living with him this summer had broken down her wall of hatred for him, not completely but enough that she would talk to him with ease, deprived of tension and curse words. It was a matter of time before they became...friends? She didn't know if it was going to come to that point so suddenly, especially in one summer or if she wanted it either.

"Serenity"

She looked at him, thoughts cleared. "What is it?"

Without looking at him he replied, "I'm glad you came tonight"

She looked at him for awhile, feeling her heart jump slightly with appreciation. Reality crashed onto her quickly as she realized what she was feeling. Clearing her throat, she fought to redeem her inward dignity as she replied coolly, "Well... just for the record Kaiba, I came only because of Kari" She kept her gaze downward.

"Either way, you're here"

Her gaze lifted towards him again, eyebrows crinkled. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you glad?"

"I...just am" he replied with ease turning his back towards her. He looked at the window beside him that showed a view of the room inside. "I think it's over. Let's head back" he said suddenly while she looked at him dumbfounded.

Without replying she followed him back inside.

"There you are 'Ren!" Joey greeted with relief. "Where were you!?"

"Out back" she jerked her thumb back. Joey looked at the jacket sporting her and looked at Kaiba who was jacket-less.

"What'cha doing with moneybags jacket?" he asked warily.

"Huh? Oh this..." she trailed off as she saw everyone who came with them look her way, Mokuba and Rebbeeca smiling widely, Mai and Shaila arching their eyebrows while muffling their snickers, Matt and Kari looking her way with an innocent gaze, and Joey just about ready to shoot someone.

"I lent it to her outside. She was cold"

"_And **what** were you doing with her outside?_" Joey hissed, reading to shoot Kaiba with his venomous glare. The crowd dispersed, not wanting to get in battle with Joey. They would watch from afar but not at this range.

Serenity frowned, smacking him upside his head. "It was _nothing _like that!" Serenity replied equally in tone with him, face flushed for Joey even suggesting or implying something like that.

"'Den what WERE you doing?" he questioned hauntingly.

"To put it simply so you can even comprehend mutt-" Joey growled at this while Kaiba continued anyway, ignoring him. "I was keeping her company. She was very lonely after her so called big brother deserted her and left her sulking at the table-"

"Hey! I wasn't lonely or sulking!" she corrected Kaiba.

Kaiba continued. "-while you entertained your wife and I just happened to be there to keep her company"

Joey's glare relaxed as he looked at Serenity apologetically, groaning soon afterwards. He hated to admit it but Kaiba was right. He had deserted his sister. Sighing, he faced her, "Is dat true 'Ren, cause... I'm sorry"

Serenity looked at him, smiling faintly afterwards. The image in front of her distinctly reminded her of a dog who was whining forgiveness to his owner for committing a bad deed. Shaking her head, she refused to let such insulting thoughts of her brother overcome her. She growled inwardly; Kaiba was getting to her.

"Forget about it Joey, lets just go" she replied as she took off Kaiba's jacket. "Who knew a jacket could cause a fuss" she mused aloud as she handed it to Kaiba.

"Keep it. You'll need it for when we outside again waiting for the limo"

Shrugging, she put it on and followed the others going out the door. Joey crossed his arms and followed suit, Kaiba doing the same.

"I don't know what you're up to Kaiba but I'll be damned if I let anything happen between you and Serenity. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice" he warned.

"Then damned you shall be" Kaiba replied monotonously, smiling softly afterwards.

* * *

Ride home...

Serenity looked around her, seeing almost everyone fighting with themselves to deprive themselves of sleep. It wasn't working, well for Kari anyway; she was sound asleep on Serenity's lap. Moments later, she saw Rebbecca and Mokuba struggling to keep awake but instead fell asleep on each other. She smiled at the cute scene in front of her; Mokuba's arm protectively around Rebbecca's slim waist, her head drowned in Mokuba's broad shoulder and Mokuba's head on top of her soft blond locks, acting exactly like a pillow.

"It would be a shame to wake her up, am I right Serenity?" Kaiba spoke softly as soon as the limo came to a halt. Serenity looked outside her window and saw they were in front of Rebbecca's doorstep.

She nodded. "Keep on driving Roland" Kaiba commanded from the small intercom. They were moving again.

"Why did you do that?" Serenity questioned, unable from refraining her curious thoughts. The Kaiba she knew would throw her out, literally.

He sighed instead. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's going to become my _little sister _soon" he bit out, frowning. "The little brat" he mumbled, wearily, yawning afterwards. He smirked afterwards.

"You should be happy for Mokuba" Serenity replied.

"I am" He looked at her, serious.

"Then why do you act like it's a curse?" Serenity questioned.

He grunted and closed his eyes. Serenity decided not to push it further and relaxed herself, closing her eyes.

Kaiba let out a deep sigh. He didn't hate Mokuba or the brat, but just seeing them reminded him of Serenity and him. He looked at Mokuba and he was bombarded with images of what would happen if he did the same with Serenity. He looked at Rebbecca and he was reminded of Serenity's beauty and intellect. He was reminded of the damn mistake he made. Now his brother was going to live a life he wanted.

Regret...

When he looked at the two he felt a tinge of the green eyed monster's powers boil up inside of him. Why, he did not know. He hated the feeling, it was new to him and disgusting. The feeling reminded him of the life he could have had.

Envy...

Looking at the couple also inspired him to give another shot, make a second chance. Serenity was wooed with their little couple tactics calling it cute. He could do the same, of course, but he was in a different scene then the lovey-dovey couple. For one thing, Serenity and Kaiba weren't in love, but he was willing to make it happen. The feelings he felt now were just feelings of wanting to start over with her again, a crush on her if you will, a...desire? After the break up, he learned a hard lesson; saying the three little words 'I love you' were one thing, but feeling the the three little words were another.

This time he would take it slow, let their moments be savored by the two and NOT let one big rush zoom by them like last time. That was what created their downfall, speed. Speed tore apart the chances of being actually in love, he concluded. This time, he would make sure they would be on the slow track and not the fast track.

and Hope...

He sighed, disregarding his minds feuding emotions. That was that. He had hope to rely on, not regret, and certainly not envy. Regret and envy were useless emotions, in Kaiba's mind. Regret was something of the past, something to worry about. It's useless to consider the past when you couldn't do shit for it. The present and future are what you rely on. Envy was a disgusting and dirty emotion, something Kaiba had never felt before until now. These were emotions all humans were embedded with and he couldn't get rid of them. Even Kaiba would admit that.

"Mr. Kaiba, we've arrived"

He opened his eyes and looked around, everyone was asleep. He felt something soft yet heavy on his shoulder; Serenity. He smiled faintly, shifting his weight until she was light as a feather against him. How he wanted to last in this moment forever but he knew that it couldn't be achieved, not now anyway. Looking over at Mokuba, he lightly kicked his foot, getting a snort in response and mumblings. Grunting, he kicked him again, firm this time.

"What?" he jumped up, rubbing his eyes. "Hmm...we're here" he mumbled aloud as he stretched himself. He saw his fiancée shift around a bit before settling down again.

"Let's go Mokuba" Kaiba enjoined.

"Right" he replied as he yawned profoundly.

"Are we here?" Kari whimpered as she sat up and stretched her little arms.

"Yes" Kaiba replied. "Come on let's go"

The men and the little girl stepped out first, then carried the sleeping beauty's afterwards. Serenity wrapped her arms around Kaiba wordlessly while shifting her head so she was comfortable around him, unconscious.

"I want to be carried too..." Kari mumbled as she rubbed her eyes continuously, not being able to wake up fully.

Kaiba bent down and offered her a piggy back ride on which she humbly accepted, unaware that he was already carrying Serenity like a bride. Immediately, she fell asleep on his free shoulder.

"Are you going to be able to make it?"

"What are you saying Mokuba, I'm weak?" Kaiba replied while smirking. They walked up to the elevator.

"No, I'm just saying...don't drop them" Mokuba smirked.

"There you are!" Joey mumbled, in his pajamas. "Were were you? You came later than us!" he practically yelled.

"Knock it off Joey!" Mokuba mumbled almost growling. "You'll wake them up!" he hissed, referring to the females they carried.

Joey kept quiet as he sighed dejectedly. "Sorry" He looked at Kaiba and went over to his back, prying Kari off of him. "I'll put her in bed" He mumbled as he carried the child whose arms and legs were wrapped around him now. Without another fuss, the blond left the hallway.

"Strange...I would have thought he would become a sudden prick because you're carrying Serenity" Mokuba commented.

"He's probably too tired to complain. After all, dogs do need their sleep" Kaiba concluded.

"Goodnight then" Mokuba said while Kaiba grunted in return. They walked off in separate directions and into bedrooms.

Mokuba set Rebbecca down gently, taking the time to admire her cute, angelic sleeping face. It wouldn't be long until he was sleeping next her, seeing the angelic face every night... and doing among other things. He blushed profoundly. Sighing, he rid his intruding thoughts and instead took of her heels, jewelry and among other things on her (except her dress), tucking her in afterwards. He kissed her forehead lightly and went to his room afterwards.

* * *

Kaiba growled as he struggled to open the door knob that led to Serenity's room. Finally after sometime, he grasped it firmly and gave it a sharp turn, opening the damn door. Just like Mokuba had done, he laid her down gently and took of her heels, jewelry and his coat, tucking her in afterwards. He sighed and looked at her face; her nose flared a little, her goddess like hair fanned out beneath her, some stray strands coating her face, and her lips were moist with lipstick and open slightly. His faced flushed when seeing her lips like that, vulnerable.

Even though he told himself he would take it slow, he wanted to kiss her lips severely. Red lips were taunting him to do so. He bent down until he was breathing on her face softly, hesitating. Quickly he kissed her softly and soon found himself nipping on her lower lip. Before he knew it, he felt a response from her as she moaned quietly, almost inaudible and nipped on his lips. Overwhelmed, he shoved his tongue inside her mouth and tasted it. He moaned inside of her afterwards, savoring the feeling that he hadn't felt in nine years. Pulling away quickly, he started breathing visibly and studied her; her eyes were closed, her nose was flaring a little and this time, her cheeks were flushed. She curled herself into a ball and sighed contently, turning over to her side while hugging a pillow.

Kaiba let out a shaky chuckle as he stood up and left her room, closing the door. He entered his own room and undressed himself until he was in his pajamas. After brushing his teeth, he plopped down on his king sized bed and pulled the covers up.

He closed his eyes and smiled awkwardly. "I thought she was awake" he mumbled to no one. He sighed heavily, smirking afterwards. _'She's a good kisser, sleeping or not. I wonder...was she dreaming about me when she did that?' _

**

* * *

A/n: _Was_ Serenity dreaming about Kaiba when she was asleep? Hmm...tune in for the next chapter to find out! Hoped you liked it!**

Thanks everyone for still reading and forgiving me for my late updates. I thought I should at least update another chapter of a story before school begins tomorrow. Hope you guys had a good break and (insert sarcasm here) have fun in school! I know I will, with joyous finals greeting me this week! (Insert sarcastic grin)


	25. Awkward Awkwardness

Nine Years

Chapter Twenty-Five: Awkward Awkwardness

Morning...

Serenity sulked at the breakfast bar, musing quietly to herself. Her mind was in turmoil. She hadn't felt so confused and annoyed in such a long time. Mokuba, Mai and Joey were out setting up plans with Disneyland, taking everyone's costs and making reservations. Kaiba was somewhere around the mansion...as well as the rest of the bunch. She was a loner, sulking on a warm summer morning inside, debating with an uncompromising mind. She closed her eyes, trying to see if it would shut up her damning thoughts. Nope. They continued to argue and bicker. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shaila popped into the scene, hopping down the stairs. She was smiling brightly, just having finished a conversation with her boyfriend in the states. She sighed and chewed her lip happily. "Someone seems down"

"I am. I'm in a hole, a deep, deep hole" Serenity mumbled. She released another distraught sigh.

"Awww...you feeling okay?" she checked her temperature and studied her eyes. She seemed fine, but the lost twinkle in her eyes and the frown that was stitched to her face ruined the look. "What's up? As your best friend, I have a right to know this kinda stuff"

Serenity looked at Shaila and released a small smile. Shaila was her secret keeper. She was her sanctuary of releasing thoughts. She was miss advice, miss cry-on-my-shoulder, miss help-me!, miss therapist. She was everything to Serenity. When talking with her, her turmoils would spit out without hesitation.

"Let's go somewhere private 'Ren" Shaila suggested. She dragged the distraught redhead to the living room and sat her down. "Talk to me"

Serenity sighed. "Okay...where do I start?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kaiba was off walking amiss in his quiet manor, finding out that he was...bored. Yes, bored. Nothing to do. Not a smudge of work to do. Nothing to order. Nothing to type. Nothing to demand. Nothing. Absolutely Nothing.

It was times like these that irritated Kaiba. He found it unsettling when there were times in his life that there was nothing to do. It created a huge, unpleasant void in him. A void that told him arrogantly that his life consisted of nothing but work, and if there wasn't any work to be done, then he was a nothing.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. He shook the annoying thoughts off. He was Seto Kaiba, a person who wasn't allowed to even think that way. He would just have to find something amusing to do. Yes...something entertaining. Where was the mutt?

He sighed when realizing that he was out with Mokuba and the poodle, making reservations. Right...well where was Kari? Maybe she would accompany him. He set his sights for her, beginning with her room. Empty. To the backyard then. Playing with her cousin...and his butler? He would leave them be; she looked like she was having fun. The butler...he would have to talk to him later.

Next on the list...Miss Serenity Wheeler. Now, now, where could she be? He went back upstairs, knocked softly on her door, awaiting a response. No answer. Deciding to butt in, he butted in through the door: Empty. Closing the door, he went down to the kitchen. Empty. His whole manor seemed like it was empty.

"This is a huge place...she could be any where"

Recreation room? Empty.

Library? Bare.

Backyard? Searching, searching, searching... "No sir, Miss Serenity did not come outside. I can explain what this looks like...this isn't what it looks like! Ahem, I'm merely teaching these kids how to-"

"Don't care for it...at least for now" With that Kaiba left and continued his search.

Front yard. Crickets could be heard from this point on.

Basement. Why would she be in the basement?

Bathroom? There was at least 15 to 20 bathrooms and he wasn't _that_ desperate to find her.

He huffed, tired of his search. The only thing he got out of the search was plain old exercise, not that he needed any anyway. He decided to relax himself in the den when suddenly hearing voices coming from the den. Her voice. And her little friends voice. They were talking, it seemed, in private. Why? The double doors were closed and their voices were hushed.

"I shouldn't interfere" Being the gentleman, he turned on his heel when suddenly...

* * *

"Serenity...spit it out already! What is with you? Usually, you're a natural with saying stuff around me. Now you're a...mute!" Shaila said, frustrated clearly.

It was true. This particular thing, was something Serenity was not at all comfortable to say. She herself could feel a bitter taste in her mouth when trying to say it.

"Well...it can't be _that _bad. I mean it's not like you robbed a bank, or Kaiba...Did you?"

"NO!" Serenity fumed at her friend.

"See! Now...what's worse than that?"

"A dream"

"A dream?" Shaila's mind clicked. She smiled widely. "Oh...and this dream...was it about a certain brunette-"

"Don't." Serenity visibly shuddered. She pulled up her knees and hugged them, as if reliving a traumatic experience.

Shaila giggled. "Serenity...It's natural"

Serenity looked at her bewildered. "No it's not!" she stood up, frantic. "Not the one's I've been having anyway..." she muttered to herself quietly the last bit.

"Hmm...what was that?" Shaila pried, but she had heard her very clearly.

"Nothing. This was a mistake. Let me just take care of my own sick problems" She turned to leave but Shaila had grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, scowling.

"Talk missy" Frowning, she pulled on a face of seriousness, startling Serenity.

"Shaila"

"Now. You are not leaving until we discuss this dream. Because I know you Serenity Wheeler. You hold in your emotions, swallow them, and then just smile them off, which is a sick way of 'releasing' your feelings" she hissed. "Now start talking!"

"I-I-I..."

"Yes?"

Serenity took a deep breath. She glared at her nosy friend softly, and with a huff, released a dejected "Okay"

* * *

At this point, Kaiba's interest had peaked, rivaling that of Mount Everest. His curiosity turned into a maximum, which enabled him to forget morals and all thoughts of what he was doing, which was clearly wrong. Bad Kaiba. He shouldn't eavesdrop. C.E.O.'s aren't supposed to eavesdrop anyway! They have much more class than that. Not with this one.

His interest and curiosity had risen when Serenity's friend had made it evident that Serenity was having dreams about him. Who couldn't turn away from this? The guy of the dreams, duh!

So he pressed his nosy ear, (ironic yes?) against the white wood of the door, intent on finding out everything possible. Just what were these dreams? Maybe they were his shot to winning her back. If he reenacted the dream, maybe it would help her trust him again, and possibly like him again. He smiled, waiting for her to reveal her thoughts.

"Okay...see...it started with that nightmare I had. You know the one I screamed my head of and everyone in the mansion came running?"

Shaila nodded in reply.

"Well...that dream was about Kaiba...and me. I don't know what happened but I saw myself naked, wrapped around in bedsheets and..._he _was next to me, all...over me, hugging me and just holding me" She squeaked out in reply. At the moment, Serenity's face was flushed while Shaila's was calm and collected, like a therapist in a way.

"Continue"

Serenity frowned, expecting a hyperactive response rather than the dull response she gave. She waved it off, and continued, just as she had ordered.

"Okay...the next dream I had..." she stood up, and started pacing around the room.

"Another Kaiba dream...heh" she ruffled her hair nervously, while chewing on her lip. "This wasn't so bad though...we were just eating dinner in this fancy restaurant and there was a saxophonist entertaining us and we were all alone under the moonlight" Serenity sighed, bitting her lip. "And then we were walking down this beautiful park at nighttime and we were holding hands. Then there was this swing set and he asked if I wanted to be on the swings and I said okay, and then he started swinging me" Serenity giggled nervously at this point. "I felt like a little girl in that dream"

Shaila smiled. "You liked that dream"

"Yes..." Serenity snapped out of her muse. "I mean NO! Goodness. It's Kaiba! The jerk, the asshole, the-"

"Must we really curse 'Ren?"

Serenity's head fell down. "No..." she twiddled her thumbs.

"When did you have that dream?"

"A couple days after the 'nightmare'"

"Were there anymore dreams?" Shaila inquired.

Serenity smiled. "Yeah...last night" She plopped back down on the couch, looking at the carpet. "But it didn't feel like a dream, it felt, real" She turned around and faced Shaila. "I think it was real..." she gasped suddenly. "Then if it was real...Kaiba's gonna get his butt kicked!" she stood up.

"Calm down...just what was the dream?"

"Well...to put it simply...he kissed me" she said as she ruffled her hair.

"Rough or gentle?"

"Eh...gentle..."

"Passionate or innocent"

"Um...innocent"

"Like a couple of horny teenagers or like two little brats kissing each other like you see in those cute, angelic, cherubic figures?"

Serenity gaped at her. "This is ridiculous. What does it matter?"

"Answer the question!" Shaila raged suddenly, her eyes boggling out, startling Serenity for the second time that day.

"The second one!" Serenity spluttered out in sudden fear.

Shaila suddenly smiled, making Serenity question her antic now.

"Awwwwwwwwww" Shaila squealed out.

Serenity nearly fainted with all of Shaila's sudden mood swings.

"You're insane" Serenity muttered quietly with a groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, our nosy billionaire had retracted himself against the door as soon as the loud, shrieking wail was given out by Serenity's friend. He looked at the door peculiarly, as if to also say she was insane.

He sighed and decided there was not much to linger around for. He had heard what he had heard, and Serenity's reactions. He blushed when he first heard Serenity talk of the first dream, or the nightmare as she calls it. He didn't know whether to laugh at the dream, be embarrassed by it, or have that manly pride feeling followed by a smirk. The second dream he was impressed with; even in a dream he was still smooth and still a gentleman. He smirked proudly at the behavior Serenity saw him with. His smirk faltered as he thought about Serenity's last statement, the recent "dream" she had. Was his kiss 'gentle' and 'innocent'? He felt hurt! He had wanted her to be...eh...what's the term?...'wowed' with it. Not say it was gentle and innocent. Then again, she didn't even remark what it was like; all she had done was state how it felt. He rushed back to the den doors and held his ear close to the door, awaiting for the bit of information he was hearing for.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Shaila asked, after she had calmed down and Serenity had calmed down. Both had gone through a silent period before this, both of them digesting what one had said or heard.

Serenity looked down. She was tired; overcome with emotional thoughts and burdened by pestering questions. She let herself go until she was lying down on the couch.

"Serenity!!" Shaila shook her legs.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, thinking maybe if she kept quiet, than Shaila would understand her turmoil and leave her alone. It was worth a shot before she succumbed herself entirely to vulnerability. She had enough of her therapist.

"SERENITY!" Shaila had now screeched, startling Serenity and forcing her to open her eyes.

"Fine!" Serenity sat up now fully and hugged a pillow.

"Well...did you like it?!" Shaila had asked again anxiously, her eyes gleaming at the suspense.

A simple, shy nod was given. A blush had crept its way back up to Serenity's face and had decided to blossom there once again. A few strands of her hair had come forward, attempting to shadow her discontent.

Serenity waited for a response, anything. Nothing was heard. Shaila has stood up now, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad we had this talk Serenity" She patted her friend's shoulder softly before attempting to leave.

"Wait..." Serenity had stood up now. "You're not going to tell anyone...are you?"

"Not unless you want me to"

"Don't"

"Will do!"

Serenity smiled half-heartedly at Shaila's antics. She sat back down while Shaila started to leave again.

"But I will give a word of advice"

"What?"

"Never tell your inner most thoughts to a meddling friend" With that she gave a wink and rushed out the door.

"Shaila!" Serenity shrieked as she chased after her. "What do you mean by that? I hope its not what I'm thinking it is!"

"Oh it is definitely what you're thinking that I'm thinking" Shaila had cried out gleefully as she had ran toward the kitchen.

"Shaila!" Serenity had cried as she dashed up the stairs that were in the kitchen. She huffed, tired. Groaning she sat down in the breakfast bar, slumping in the chair.

* * *

Kaiba was walking idly around the ground floor hallways now, gone out of sight before Serenity and her friend got out. He was infuriated at the response she gave out. For one thing, she didn't even say anything! And her pesky friend didn't even bother to pester her any more about it. Later on, after he had calmed down and analyzed his thoughts, his mind came to the conclusion that she had either nodded or shook her head, and that's why her pesky friend had left her alone. Yes that's it. There was no either way. Her friend wasn't one to give up, so it had to be that!

The question now was...which was it? Nod or shake?

This was maddening to him. His undying curiosity was frustrating him. He just _had _to know the answer! It was a matter of knowing facts, drawing conclusions, and satisfying that male ego he had. He huffed, deciding to cool himself down in the kitchen. All this eavesdropping and curiosity had made him hungry.

To his surprise, Serenity was there, sulking evidently on the breakfast bar. He eyed her awkwardly, not wanting to engage in a conversation with her at the moment. He felt weird and tainted. If only he knew that she felt exactly the same.

So he ignored her presence for the time being and strode on over to the fridge. But he later learned it was hard to ignore her because he was just thinking about her, and now she was here!

Serenity sat up with a jolt as soon as Kaiba walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge, facing her with his back. She eyed him, surprised by his sudden appearance. She had just gone through talking about him and now, he was here! Her face flushed and she made an attempt to go upstairs and hide in her bedroom but she couldn't move.

Kaiba felt her stare against his back. He wanted to go upstairs smoothly and not say a word but it was hard to move when someone was holding you in place with a stare. Never had he remembered such a moment of discomfort. Deciding that he wanted to break this uncomfortable atmosphere, he turned around and stared at her. Her eyes immediately shifted and she looked down. He turned away as well.

Right at the moment he turned around to stare at her, she felt as if everything that was known to both in the last few moments was revealed. She didn't want this to happen. She broke the gaze and looked down instead, wanting to shield the embarrassing thoughts.

The backyard door shot open and in came in Kari, Matt, and Kaiba's butler. All were huffing and panting.

"I'm tired" Kari complained as she panted breathlessly. She lumbered over to the kitchen, reached for a stool on the breakfast bar and collapsed without warning next to Serenity. "Ahhhh...the surface is so nice and cool" she mewed. Matt joined her moments later.

"I'll fix us all a cold drink" the butler stated as he cleared his throat and tried persistently to look straight and sharp, however, the sweaty clothes and musky scent wasn't making it easier. He avoided Kaiba's gaze, fearing he would collapse any second now if he had accidentally met Kaiba's gaze.

Serenity eyed the children, bewildered. No greeting, no gazing, no indication that they knew she was there. She looked at Kaiba, seeing the same puzzled look etched on his face, but in a less obvious way.

"Hi mom"

"Hi Auntie Ren"

"Hi dad"

"Hi Mr. Kaiba"

The children's greetings rang through their ears as if on cue. They smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Hi kids. Did you have fun?"

And as if there energy had been refilled magically, they started shooting their mouths off, babbling with excitement and giddy as they recalled their fun.

"And then Matt almost hit the-"

"Well _Kari_ almost hit Mr-"

"I did NOT-"

Serenity's smile kept them going. Little did they know, she was hardly paying any attention. The butler came by with cool glasses of lemonade and set them down on the counter.

The kids stopped talking immediately and looked at the cool drinks, grabbing them hastily and gulping them down without another thought. As soon as they were finished, they started again.

"I hit a goal Auntie, right past Kari's-"

"I hit one past you too!-"

On and on they went, bickering and babbling while Serenity smiled. She felt at ease now.

"Would you like a glass Ms. Wheeler?" the butler asked.

"No thank you"

"Well then, excuse me. I'm going to go...um...refreshen up a bit." Off he went up the stairs. Kaiba was about to follow suit when Kari stopped him suddenly.

"Where are you going?"

The kids stopped talking and all eyes were on him, even Serenity's, much to his dismay. "Upstairs"

"Why? Come join us!" She threw a pleading gaze at him and he had no choice but to comply.

He sat awkwardly in front of Serenity. And just like that Serenity's ease vanished. The four sat quietly now, not talking. Crickets could be heard again.

"So..." Matt started, trying to begin a conversation but could think of nothing to talk about. He pondered for awhile before a topic struck him and his face lightened up. "I liked the gathering yesterday. It was fun. Thanks for inviting me"

Kaiba looked at the messy haired blond child, giving him a soft smile. Unlike his father, this kid had manners. Kaiba figured he got them from the mother, but then again the mother wasn't this gentle either. Serenity then?

"Yeah! It was better than I expected. At first I thought it was going to be boring because we had to dress up but it was fun! And I got to dance the way I wanted too" Kari exclaimed.

Serenity giggled softly while Kaiba gave an amusing smile.

Kari turned to her mother. "Did you like it mom? And dad?"

"Y-Yeah. It was surprising for me too but...fun" she mumbled while staring at the counter top. She didn't want to admit this thought to Kaiba. Her eyes looked up, and saw Kaiba smirking deeply.

"I liked it too. It was an interesting gathering. I've never experienced something like it before" Kaiba replied. He fiddled his fingers boringly, feeling a sudden ease at the moment. It was nice to be around Kari; she made him relax and temporarily dismiss his awkward behavior with Serenity.

The four sat quietly again, thinking of another thought to talk about but couldn't find any.

"Let's go play something else Matt" Kari had said after a long boring silence. Both the kids stood up and left the room.

Silence and stillness.

The clock on the wall made annoying ticks and tocks. The kitchen sink failed to cease its drips and drops. The refrigerator hummed endlessly. All these everyday sounds had intensified with Serenity's and Kaiba's silence.

"Did you actually have a good time?" Kaiba asked. All the sounds diminished and his voice had instead intensified.

Serenity looked up and shrugged. "It was alright." She looked out the window, her thoughts coming back to nag her.

He felt awkward again. Kaiba didn't like feeling awkward. He wasn't a person that was supposed to feel awkward. "What are you thinking about?" he decided to be brave and ask. "Me?" he needed to disguise this growing awkwardness.

Serenity blushed while Kaiba arched an eyebrow. He was merely teasing but he had received an answer that he would proudly smirk at another time but at the moment, he didn't.

Serenity realized her mistake and decided to retaliate. "W-W-Well..what a-are _you_ thinking about? Hmm...?"

she defended.

"You" he spluttered without a thought. He hit himself mentallly. He came to the conclusion that his mind had turned to mush and now was acting, strangely, arrogantly honest.

"I'm going upstairs" she announced, trying to cover up her blush. She practically ran up the stairs. As soon as she left, Kaiba slumped his head down and banged his head once against the counter top, deciding to hit himself physically now.

"...Ow"

* * *

(**A/N**: Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting in ... (looks at the last updated date) SEVEN MONTHS!! Holy...um...**really** sorry for the long wait. What can I say but the usual...school, more school this summer, and a new twist, a wedding that took the whole month of July. Yup. But now its over and I've dedicated my time to making this chapter...and school. School will never be out of my life...unfortunately. ANYWAYS...I hope you liked this chapter and THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR STILL READING MY STORY. If you don't...I understand. Thanks!) 


End file.
